Kongs in the Pridelands
by Imaginative-Believer
Summary: DK and Diddy receive a letter from DK's father, who was captured in the Pridelands by Ghastly King. The two Kongs journey into the Pridelands to find DK's father. Meanwhile, Simba and his pride are trying to defend their kingdom from Ghastly King's minions. What will happen if Donkey Kong and Simba cross paths? ***Disclaimer*** (I do not own any of the characters except the OC's)
1. Chapter 1

SWOOSH! Two primates were rapidly swinging through the jungle treetops. One was a muscular brown gorilla wearing a red necktie with a yellow "DK" logo, and the other was an adorable little monkey in a red Nintendo hat and red shirt decorated with two golden stars. These two had an unshakable bond and went on many adventures together. The gorilla once saved his jungle island from a tyrannical, demonic ape named Ghastly King and became the new king. He became a mentor and buddy to the monkey, and they both protected their island from evil crocodilian beings called "Kremlings," the Tiki Tak Tribe, and invading polar animal Vikings called "Snowmads." Things had been going smoothly and peacefully in the jungle, so the two simian friends were embracing a carefree lifestyle together and looking for ways to have fun.

Eventually, the gorilla leapt out from the tropical rainforest trees and onto a rocky cliff. Standing up on his two legs, and flexing his bulging biceps in different positions, he enthusiastically proclaimed, "Yeah! Donkey Kong... is king... of the jungle!"

"GROOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OO!" Donkey Kong beat his chest, letting out an echoing Tarzan yell. Flocks of white birds flew from the trees and into the sunny sky in response to the loud sound.

DK's beloved monkey friend appeared right beside him. He expressed his youthful delight in Donkey Kong with air flips, jumping on alternating feet, and clapping his hands over his head. "YEAH! AH-AH! OO! OO! OO! OO!"

"And Diddy Kong is DK's right hand monkey," Donkey Kong affectionately told his buddy, lifting him in a burly arm and giving him a noogie on his red-capped head. Then Donkey Kong set Diddy Kong back on the ground, and they high fived, hopping around in a circle on one foot and beating their chests together.

"SQUAWK! Letter for Donkey Kong! RAWK!" DK and Diddy's moment was interrupted as a green parrot flew over their heads and dropped an enveloped letter.

Donkey Kong caught the letter in his huge hand and sat down to read it. Diddy Kong climbed up onto Donkey Kong's shoulder so that he could see what his buddy was reading. The back of the envelope had no stamp, nor ordinary mailing format. There was very messy handwriting, surrounded by bluish dots that appeared to be tear marks, which read, "Please send this letter to Donkey Kong III if you can find him." Curious, Donkey Kong opened the envelope and pulled out a wrinkled paper that had been folded vertically. He then unfolded the paper to be exposed to pencil writing in a font that appeared to be somewhat squiggly, as if the writer was trembling with fear as he wrote it.

DK and Diddy read silently together, _"My Son Donkey Kong III, I am so sorry that I was never there to see you grow up. When you were a baby, I was called to serve in an ape brigade in Africa, fighting against an army of mutated animals. Long story short, I got lost and ended up trekking through the wilderness alone for many years. I ended up in the Pridelands just recently, which I heard is ruled by a lion king named Simba. I was going to seek help from him, but I ended up getting captured by an evil ape named Ghastly King who resides in the Elephant Graveyard. I heard you became the new king of your grandfather's island and protected it from many outside threats. I'm very proud of you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive, please come rescue your father. My life as a prisoner is terrifying and miserable, and it would mean the world if I could see my son all grown up. I hope to see you again. Love, Your Father."_

"Mmmmmhhhhh!" Donkey Kong sadly groaned, covering his face with his free hand.

"What's the matter DK?" Diddy Kong innocently asked his big buddy.

"DK never knew he had a father cause Cranky never told him," Donkey Kong bemoaned. "Now DK's dad is prisoner of Ghastly King. And DK thought he defeated Ghastly King long ago and became new king of DK Island."

"It's okay Donkey Kong, we can go save your dad," Diddy assured DK, rubbing the back of his head. "We'll defeat Ghastly King too. If you did it once, you can do it again. And this time I'll help."

"But DK doesn't know where the Pridelands is," Donkey Kong whined.

"Maybe we can ask Funky Kong, he's great with this stuff," Diddy Kong suggested.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Donkey Kong beamed. Diddy hopped off DK's shoulder, and they sprinted back into the rainforest on all fours to find Funky Kong's shop.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Ghastly King was the main antagonist in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. There are many different villains in the Donkey Kong series (i.e. King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, Lord Fredrik, etc.), but I decided to use Ghastly King because I thought he would be best suited for the dark themes of the Lion King series.

2\. The part when DK and Diddy high-fived, hopped in a circle on one foot and beat their chests together was inspired by a clip from the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros Brawl. They did that very thing when they reunited after being separated because of an attack by Bowser.

3\. The green parrot who brought the letter to Donkey Kong was Squawks from the Donkey Kong Country series. I didn't use his name because I didn't mention DK and Diddy's names until the dialogue started. I chose to do it that way to make the chapter more intriguing.

4\. When DK said, "DK never knew he had a father cause Cranky never told him," he was referring to Cranky Kong, who is his grandfather and the original Donkey Kong that fought Mario in the 1981 arcade game. (Just wanted to clarify for those who aren't familiar with Donkey Kong canon).


	2. Chapter 2

(At Funky Kong's Shop)

"Aw, do I really have to tell ya that story again?" Funky Kong asked two customers while sitting at his desk. Funky always seemed to attract the lady Kongs with his muscular frame, light brown fur, red polka-dot bandana on his head, purple tinted sunglasses, white tank top and ripped jeans. His two customers just happened to be female primates leaning over his desk.

"Yes Funky, we LOVE hearing your stories," one female flirtatiously replied. She was a tall dark brown monkey with a slender and shapely physique. She sported long, silky red hair, a purple tank top and violet yoga pants.

"You don't wanna take that for granted do ya?" the other female seductively added, touching one of his huge hands. She was the same height and color as her friend, only with a more voluptuous build. She had curly blonde hair around shoulder length and rocked a black, shoulderless dress with a tight skirt that extended just a few inches above her knees.

"Oh alright," Funky Kong playfully sighed. "So my uncle Swanky Kong was gettin' ready to sell this shop for a game show hosting career, and it was either gonna be given to me or to another stuck-up rich guy named Bluster Kong. I felt a sense of entitlement since I was Swanky's nephew, but Bluster had a lot more mollah that he could buy the shop with. Swanky was hesitant to give the shop over to Bluster Kong, and he loved me but knew I didn't have enough money. Therefore, we decided to settle the matter with a swimming contest in Pristine Sea. Bluster and I were around the same athletic level, so we were neck-and-neck as we were racing all the way back to shore. Around midway, we were attacked by eight ravenous sea serpents. They were constantly snapping their jaws trying to eat us. I pummeled 'em with my bare hands, but Swanky was too scared to do anything. I saved Bluster's life numerous times from drowning or getting eaten. After I fought all those beasts off, Bluster and I were sinking under water from exhaustion. We would've drowned to our deaths, had it not been for DK's whale friend Orco. She caught us on her back, and was courteous enough to carry us all the way back to shore. Poor thing ended up gettin' stuck on the beach sand, kinda like Free Willy, but fortunately I regained enough strength to hurl her back into the ocean. Then Swanky came out from behind some palm trees to congratulate me. He decided he was gonna sell me the shop for less money. You shoulda seen the look on Bluster's face. He was REALLY mad. I renamed this place Funky's Flights once I bought it from my uncle. Now I've got all sorts of cool flyin' services goin' on around here. Bluster eventually got his own Barrel Factory business goin' so that's good for him too."

"Wow Funky, you're such a hero," the slim, red-haired monkey gushed, placing a soft hand on Funky Kong's cheek.

"I'd love to hear more details about your fight with the sea serpents," the chunky, blonde haired monkey told him.

"Ya really wanna know more about that?" Funky bashfully huffed, leaning backward and covering his face in his massive hands.

"Yes," the two female Kongs responded simultaneously.

"Okay," Funky said, sitting back up on his barrel seat. "So in the middle of our race, Bluster and I were surrounded by these gigantic, ugly-lookin' sea serpents. When we least expected it, they just BURST outta the water and-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Funky Kong's story was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Hang on ladies," Funky told his admiring customers as he rushed to the door. Funky opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see his old pals DK and Diddy. "Yo, yo, yo! DK and Diddy are in the house! Welcome back to Funky's Flights!"

"Gra-hey! Great to see Funky again!" DK exclaimed as he and Funky clasped hands and pulled each other in for a pat on the back.

"Hey there lil' Diddy Kong, gimme some!" Funky greeted Diddy, offering a hand for a high-five. The youthful little monkey did not hesitate to high-five Funky's big palm with his small hand.

"DK and Diddy need some help," DK told his pal.

"Aw well don't just stand there like giraffes eatin' leaves, c'mon in," Funky beckoned them.

DK and Diddy entered into the shop, and DK was mesmerized with a spontaneous "Duh-HUH!" by the beauty of Funky's two female customers. The red-haired monkey giggled with a hand to her pink lips, and the blonde monkey smiled compassionately. DK had a tendency to become quickly infatuated with pretty females, whether it be another Kong, a human, or even an entirely different creature. His primary love interest was another blonde female Kong, named Candy Kong, whom he was close friends with. He also had a huge crush on an attractive brunette woman named Pauline, Mario's ex-girlfriend, whom he first met at the grand opening of the Super Mini Mario World theme park. Even during times when he was kidnapped by the crocodilian King K. Rool, DK secretly had a thing for a female Kremling named Kalypso.

"So these guys are the ones who saved our island? Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong?" the red-haired monkey asked Funky Kong.

"Yep, and I was always there to provide for them on their quests," Funky declared.

"Aw I just love Diddy Kong, he's just too cute," the blonde monkey cooed as she approached Diddy Kong. She lifted him up, kissed him three times, and set him back down on the floor. Swoon, Diddy swayed to and fro, eventually losing his balance and would have fallen to the floor had it not been for DK's quick hand.

"Alright, without further ado, whataya guys need help with?" Funky questioned DK and Diddy.

"DK got a letter from his dad," DK replied, holding out the letter in one hand and setting Diddy back on his feet with the other. Diddy shook his head and body, like a dog shaking water out of its fur coat, as he regained his senses.

"Alright, lemme see," Funky Kong beckoned as Donkey Kong handed him the letter.

Funky Kong opened the wrinkled paper, lifted his sunglasses and read silently to himself. His two female friends gathered on each side of him, resting on a burly shoulder, as they read the letter with him. Shocked, Funky eventually let out an outburst which caused the lady Kongs to jump. "OH MY FLIPRUS! DK, your dad needs you! We'd better get you and Diddy over to the Pridelands right now!"

"That's what we was gonna ask," DK told Funky. "

"Oh, perfect," Funky frantically panted. "If you save your dad and stop Ghastly King again, you may stop him from trying to take DK Island again after taking the Pridelands. I shudder to think of what Ghastly did last time. Who KNOWS what he'll do this time."

"Ghastly King scares the living daylights out of me," the red-haired monkey laughed nervously.

"I feel really bad for DK's dad, good luck saving him," the blonde monkey said to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"But Funky Kong, wait, do you know WHERE the Pridelands are?" Diddy Kong asked Funky.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave these lovely ladies behind," Funky answered. DK and Diddy frowned as the two female Kongs giggled. "BUT, I've got another guy who can help you out. PROFESSOR CHOPS!"

A door opened from the far right corner as a short, bipedal pig in large glasses came out and approached Funky Kong. Professor Chops had served as a guide in Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's adventures to save DK Island from the Tikis and the Snowmads. He just recently became Funky Kong's assistant in his shop.

"Yes Funky Kong?" Professor Chops spoke in his low voice.

"You know where the Funky Barrel is right?" Funky Kong asked Professor Chops. The Funky Barrel was Funky Kong's personal jet plane.

"I sure do," the pig replied.

"DK and Diddy need to go to the Pridelands to save DK's dad from Ghastly King and-" Funky Kong began, only to be cut off by a horrified Professor Chops.

"Oh, d-d-diggity dear, I-I-I thought Ghastly King was defeated long ago!" Chops stammered. "Well, it's a good thing I know how to get to the Pridelands. I've actually been there lots of times in my younger days. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, follow me."

"Bye Donkey Kong, bye Diddy Kong!" the two female Kongs called after DK and Diddy as they approached the doorway with Chops. Each lady Kong blew a kiss and then laughed as DK and Diddy jibbered to themselves in infatuation.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong followed Professor Chops outside and into the back of Funky's Flights. There, they saw a white jet plane with a gigantic barrel in the middle of it. That masterpiece aircraft was the Funky Barrel.

Professor Chops opened the door to the plane and said, "Alright Kongs, hop aboard. There's no time to lose."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong followed Professor Chops onto the plane. Chops took the pilot seat as DK and Diddy took the first row of passenger seats. The two Kongs fastened their seatbelts as Chops announced on the plane speaker, "Alright. Hang tight Kongs, cause we're going to the Pridelands!"

FWOOSH! The pig rapidly took off in Funky's Barrel, determined to bring the two heroic Kongs to their destination.

***Additional Notes***

1\. In case there is any confusion, Funky's Flights is the name of Funky Kong's shop. In the Donkey Kong Country games, Funky Kong could always be found in Funky's Flights, where he would help Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong reach their destinations.

2\. Bluster Kong never appeared in the Donkey Kong Country games, but he was a recurring character in the Donkey Kong Country TV show. He was one of Donkey Kong's rivals and the boss and admirer of Candy Kong, who worked for him at the Barrel Factory. Candy Kong loathed Bluster Kong in favor of Donkey Kong.

3\. Funky Kong's story of being attacked by sea serpents in a swimming contest with Bluster Kong was derived from a part in Beowulf, when that very thing happened with Beowulf and Breca.

4\. Pristine Sea is one of the levels in the Pineapple Kingdom from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Orco was one of DK's jungle buddies found there. Much like Enguarde the Swordfish from the Donkey Kong Country series, DK could grab onto Orco's dorsal fin and ride her through the ocean waters.

5\. I made up the two female Kongs who flirted with Funky Kong. I did this because given Funky Kong's hipster design and demeanor, I thought I would play off that and make him into a ladies man. I left those two female Kongs unnamed as an implication that Funky Kong gets frequently hit on by many different admirers.

6\. Professor Chops appeared in the Donkey Kong Country Returns series as a tutor to the Kongs for performing certain tasks in those games.

7\. The "Fliprus," as mentioned in Funky Kong's sentence, "OH MY FLIPRUS!" is a walrus-like enemy in the Mario series.


	3. Chapter 3

(In the Pridelands)

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, and as king, you need to understand that balance," a large golden lion with an auburn mane told a medium-sized brown lion with a dark brown mane as they walked together through the grasslands. "You must respect all creatures, from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope."

"But Simba, don't we eat the antelope?" the brown lion asked the golden lion.

"Yes, Kovu, but let me explain," Simba answered. "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Simba was telling Kovu the exact same things that his father Mufasa once told him as a cub. Kovu was once an outsider, a lion from a pride that was exiled from the Pridelands and to the Outlands for their loyalty to a deceased evil lion named Scar. Before Simba took the Pridelands back from Scar, his evil uncle who killed Mufasa to become king, Kovu was chosen to be Scar's heir. Kovu's mother Zira, leader of the Outsiders, had trained him to avenge Scar and take the throne of the Pridelands by killing Simba. As an adult, Kovu managed to become a member of Simba's pride so that he could eventually kill Simba. The young lion's plans changed when he formed a close bond and fell in love with Simba's daughter Kiara. Kovu betrayed Zira to fully align himself with Simba, eventually followed by the other Outsiders, and mated with Kiara. Since Kovu was married to the Pridelands' princess Kiara, and the son-in-law of King Simba, he would become the new king of the Pridelands once Simba's time passes. Zira died in her final battle with Simba and the Pridelanders, and thus Kovu and the other Outsiders were free and lovingly accepted members of Simba's pride. Within a few weeks after Zira passed away, Simba formed a closer bond with Kovu. The king of the Pridelands had formerly distrusted the young lion because he was an Outsider, but eventually came to fully accept him once the Pridelanders and Outsiders were united as one. After several weeks of watching Kovu's incredible hunting skills and peaceful interactions with the pride, Simba grew very confident in his heir and son-in-law. However, Kovu often doubted himself, having grown up in the Outlands and still familiarizing himself with the ways of the Pridelands.

"Simba?" Kovu asked his father-in-law.

"Yes Kovu?" Simba replied.

"What if, when you're gone, I have trouble running the kingdom?" Kovu inquired.

"Kovu, let me tell you something my father once told me," Simba began. "Look up into the sky. The great kings of the past reside in the Heavens. Whenever a king rules the Pridelands on this Earth, his deceased predecessor will be there to guide him in spirit when necessary. My father was always there to guide me. In the same way, when I pass on and you become the new king, I will be there to guide you when you need it."

"Really? Even when-" Kovu began.

"RAWR!" a golden lioness playfully growled as she pounced on Kovu, tackling him to the ground. The lioness laughed and Simba smiled as Kovu staggered back onto his feet.

"Kiara, I'm trying to learn from Simba about being king," Kovu complained.

"Aw come on Kovu, can't kings have a little fun?" Kiara flirted, nuzzling Kovu.

Kovu smiled and said, "Well I suppose."

"Simba, I've taught your daughter so well," a voice joined in. Then everyone turned to see Nala, Simba's mate and queen of the Pridelands. Nala, even for a middle-aged lioness, was very beautiful in her silky cream-colored fur and bright blue eyes. She and Simba were best friends as cubs, and they often played and wrestled together just as Kovu and Kiara did at times. Humorously, Nala usually won wrestling matches with Simba by pinning him to the ground.

"Well Nala, maybe you taught her to hunt and pounce, but I taught her how to be queen for when the time comes," Simba playfully responded.

"Oh REALLY?" Nala said, raising an eyebrow.

"YES really," Simba answered.

"We'll settle this with another wrestling match, and I'll pin you just like I always do," Nala trifled, adjusting her body into pouncing position.

Simba got into his pouncing position, just as Nala did, only to be interrupted by spontaneous screaming from two familiar voices. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Simba, Kovu and Kiara turned around, and Nala looked up, as a reddish warthog ran into the scene with a tan, brown-striped meerkat riding on his back. Both of them were frenzied as if they had seen a ghost. The warthog continued mindlessly screaming as the meerkat cried out, "SIMBA! SIMMMBAAAAAAA!"

"Timon, Pumbaa, what's the matter?!" Simba questioned them, concerned, as they abruptly stopped in their tracks before him. When Simba was a cub, Timon, the meerkat, and Pumbaa, the warthog, adopted and raised him after Scar told him to run away in response to Mufasa's death. They had been living in the Pridelands with Simba and his pride after helping them defeat Scar. Timon and Pumbaa were comical and carefree fellows who loved eating grubs and lived by "Hakuna Matata," which means no worries, but they got scared very easily.

"Oh Simba, it's just HORRIFYING!" Timon blurted out, breathing heavily and pulling on Pumbaa's black horse-like mane.

"My heart goes out to all the victims!" Pumbaa dramatically bawled as he stood on his hind legs, placing a hoof on his chest, which caused Timon to fall off.

"Guys, WHAT is going on?" Nala inquired as she approached them.

"You're not gonna believe this, there were these HUGE, red-eyed gorillas wranglin' animals at the nearest waterhole!" Timon exclaimed, frantically springing up and running in front of Pumbaa.

"And we just BARELY escaped with our lives!" Pumbaa added.

Simba, Nala, and Kiara gave an appalled facial expression. Kovu looked perplexed, having thought of gorillas as more peaceful creatures, and said, "Is this REALLY happening?"

"SIMBA!" a British voice called out. Simba whirled around to see a blue red-billed hornbill flying toward him with three adolescent male lions and eight lionesses following.

"What is it Zazu?" Simba asked the hornbill. Zazu was the king's majordomo, and had been serving in the Pridelands ever since Mufasa was king.

"I too have witnessed and noted the violent nature of the aforementioned 'red-eyed gorillas,' whom I must say are behaving VERY unseemly for their kind," Zazu told the king. "So I brought some reinforcements for you; three of our juvenile males and some of our strongest lionesses."

"Oh thank you Zazu, perfect timing," Simba sighed in gratitude. "Now come on everybody, there's no time to lose."

"Simba? Do we REALLY have to go back there?" Timon asked anxiously.

"Why don't you guys go back to Pride Rock, the rest of the lionesses and their cubs are there," Simba suggested.

"Great idea!" Pumbaa squealed.

"Thanks Simba, you're the best!" Timon flattered Simba, embracing one of his bulky front legs. Then Timon hopped back onto Pumbaa's back and said, "Now c'mon Pumbaa, let's get outta here before anything else happens."

Simba watched as Timon and Pumbaa hastily rode back to Pride Rock. Then he turned to Kovu and said, "Kovu, take Nala and Kiara back to Pride Rock. I want you guys to look after the rest of the pride while I'm gone. And Kovu, if I don't come back alive, I need you to take the throne."

"You can count on me Simba," Kovu nodded.

"Be careful Simba," Nala told her king, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Bye Daddy, and good luck," Kiara warmly said as she nuzzled Simba after Nala did.

"Hurry back to Pride Rock now," Simba enjoined Nala, Kiara, and Kovu. They all made their way back to Pride Rock with Zazu flying after them. Then the king of the Pridelands gave an order to the other lions, "Everyone else, follow me!"

Simba made a sprint for the waterhole, with his loyal feline warriors following behind.

***Additional Notes***

1\. I know that Kiara briefly told Kovu about the kings of the past, but I decided to have Simba tell him about it more in depth. In The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Kovu seemed humble but self-doubting. One example is when he asked Kiara if Scar was up in the stars with the kings of the past, and then expressed fear that there was darkness in him like there was in Scar. Another example is when he made up his mind to tell Kiara about how Zira had tried using him to kill Simba, but doubted that she would believe him. So I decided to play off all this, along with Simba's wisdom from his experience as king, and have Simba interact with Kovu in an enlightening, consoling manner.

2\. I had Simba repeat some of the exact same words to Kovu that Mufasa once told him as a cub as a symbol of ancestral sentiment. Since Simba is following in the footsteps of Mufasa, whom he dearly loved, I decided to play off that and have Simba pass it on to Kovu, who is now his son-in-law after mating with Kiara.

3\. When Zazu reported that the red-eyed gorillas were "behaving very unseemly for their kind," he was indirectly noting the typically peaceful nature of gorillas. In spite of their immense strength, gorillas are very gentle and shy creatures and will very rarely resort to violence.


	4. Chapter 4

_(At the Waterhole)_

"Oh no!" Simba gasped to himself as he and his reinforcements approached the waterhole. They all stopped and observed the place with vexed expression. The water looked polluted with an eerie light green color. A few zebras, gazelles, and water buffaloes lay bleeding, bruised and dead around the waterhole. Several surrounding trees were knocked down or broken in half, as if another animal had dealt them destructive blows.

"This-this place is a wreck," a tufted, dark peach lioness stammered.

"I never thought apes would be capable of this," a beige adolescent male mournfully expressed.

"Let's investigate the waterhole," Simba said gravely, wanting to ensure that nothing was hidden in the polluted waters. He then turned to the dark peach lioness and said, "Vitani, take one group of three with you and inspect the other side."

"As you command, your majesty," Vitani replied. She began running to the other side of the waterhole with three other lionesses following. Vitani was the sister of Kovu and a former Outsider. As a cub, she was best friends with Simba's eldest son Kopa, who was allegedly killed by Zira. After joining Simba's pride, Vitani became one of Simba's strongest, loyal, and most trusted warriors.

Then Simba turned to the beige adolescent male and enjoined him, "Mshindi, take another group of three and inspect the left side. I'll take the others and inspect the right."

"Anything for you my king," Mshindi nodded. He quickly moved to the left side of the waterhole with another adolescent male and two lionesses following. Mshindi was Simba's strongest adolescent male, who also fought with him against Zira and the Outlanders.

Simba and the three remaining lions, the third adolescent male and two lionesses, walked over to the right side of the waterhole. Simba thoroughly stared at the polluted waters as he moved along the surrounding land. He was a very noble king, always determined to protect his land. Whatever lurked in those waters, or whatever caused destruction around that area, Simba could not allow it to continue to be a threat to his kingdom. Eventually, Simba's group noticed a large black-brown figure under water. Vitani's group discovered another one, the same size, appearing to be brownish orange. Mshindi's group found a dark blue figure that was just as big as the other two.

SPLASH! "ROOOAAARRR!" Each figure suddenly leapt out of the water, revealing their monstrous forms, and causing all the lions to jump back in fear and surprise. It was just as Simba predicted, they were the red-eyed gorillas that Timon and Pumbaa spoke of. They looked very menacing, flashing their red eyes and gnashing their yellowish canines. All three of them were obese and muscular like trolls and around twice the size of the average gorilla. The black-brown one had extra hair on his head, chin, and shoulders and a mole on the right side of his chin. The brownish orange one had thick mossy fur, brown skin, and a round cone-shaped head. The dark blue one had very thin fur, broad and bulky upper limbs and an "X" shaped scar on his left eye with black eyelids on that eye.

"EVERYONE! FIGHT! DON'T GIVE INTO FEAR!" Simba commanded.

 _(Fight with Vitani's Group)_

The dark blue gorilla roared again and attempted to slam Vitani's group into the ground with his massive forearms and palms. All four lionesses dodged the attack. A a bronze lioness pounced on his arm and ran up his shoulder, only to be caught with the other hand and thrown tumbling across the ground. The other three lionesses circled the large brute as he moved around, keeping an angry eye on Vitani. The gorilla dealt a backhand swipe toward Vitani, only for her to duck and then charge at him. She stood on her hind legs and furiously clawed at his chest and face. The big ape grabbed her in his two hands, swung her around in one and threw her several yards in front of him. The other two lionesses, brown and freckled twins named Spotty and Dotty, quickly reacted and pounced onto the monster's shoulders right after he threw Vitani. Each lioness dug her fangs into a trapezius muscle, causing the gorilla to scream in pain. He stood up and ran on his hind legs, grabbing at the lionesses and trying to shake them off. The huge primate managed to throw each lioness off before falling to the ground. Spotty and Dotty quickly recovered and pounced back onto the now fallen dark blue gorilla, clawing and biting at him. The two lionesses were soon joined by Vitani and the bronze lioness. They all dug their claws into his bleeding back as he stood up on all fours, twirled around, and flailed his brawny arms trying to shake them off. The bronze lioness was the first to be shaken off, and then sent flying with a powerful backhand swipe.

"Ayubu!" Vitani cried out as the bronze lioness landed and tumbled on the ground again, this time injured and weak. Ayubu was a close friend of Vitani, Spotty and Dotty ever since they were cubs in the Outlands. The four lionesses often trained together as adults when they were part of Zira's pride and became faithful Prideland warriors when they joined Simba's pride.

The gorilla stood up and beat his chest roaring, shaking Spotty and Dotty off his lower back, and then grabbed Vitani and flipped her over his shoulder. He pinned her down under one foot without crushing her, seemingly to make a boastful move before killing her.

"Vitani!" Spotty and Dotty exclaimed in horror as the gorilla roared, slamming his chest.

 _(Fight With Mshindi's Group)_

Growling menacingly through his yellow teeth, the brownish orange gorilla tried to smash Mshindi's group together with one powerful hand clap. All four lions ducked, and then moved from side to side dodging two individual fist smashes. Mshindi was quick and rabidly clawed at the beast's left hand while it was still on the ground. The gorilla pulled his hand back, roaring in pain, and then attempted to crush Mshindi with his other fist. The young lion dodged the attack, pounced on his enemy's arm, leapt onto his shoulder, and bit a bulging trapezius muscle. The gorilla stood on his hind legs, screaming in agony, as the other three lions pounced at him from the front. He fell backward causing Mshindi to slip off and fall into the water from which his enemy emerged. Fortunately, Mshindi was a very good swimmer and was able to keep himself above the water without drowning. Mshindi's three group members clawed at the gorilla's chest, causing him to squirm as he grabbed for the two lionesses on each pectoral muscle. He eventually caught each one, an albino in his left hand and a light tan one in his right, and tossed them to their respective side. He then used two huge hands to clasp the third lion, a dark brown adolescent male, and threw him overhead several yards in a downward diagonal direction.

"Kamari!" the two lionesses cried out in shock as the dark lion violently hit and tumbled on the ground. He was still alive but too hurt to get back on his feet. The two lionesses, Zahra the albino and Imara, had grown up as Pridelanders. Kamari was formerly an Outsider, but formed a very strong bond with Zahra and Imara after he joined Simba's pride.

Zahra roared furiously at the gorilla from his left side, prompting him to turn toward her and hastily charge. Zahra charged at her approaching enemy and pounced at him, only to be caught, spun around on circle and thrown back at Imara. Both lionesses sprawled on the ground. Neither were severely injured, but they struggled to untangle themselves as the gorilla made a second charge toward both of them. Fortunately, Mshindi got out of the water just in time to slash the beast's ankle as he sprinted by. The great ape tripped and let out a low-pitched shriek in agony. Mshindi quickly jumped onto his back, climbed up to his shoulder and bit a trapezius muscle. Clambering onto all fours, the monster growled in pain and rage as he grabbed Mshindi, flipped him over his shoulder, and bit into his scruff. Zahra and Imara gasped as Mshindi painfully gnashed his teeth without even making any sounds from his mouth. Once the gorilla withdrew his powerful canines, Mshindi collapsed to the ground in weakness as blood gushed from his scruff. Enraged, Imara pounced at the gorilla, only to be swatted away toward the area where Kamari fell. She fell right beside him with an injured hip that made it hard for her to get back up. With all of her comrades wounded and injured, Zahra stood paralyzed with fear as the gorilla raised two fists above his head, getting ready to smash Mshindi.

 _(Fight with Simba's Group)_

Simba roared at the black-brown gorilla as the ape roared back at him, beating his chest. Then the gorilla slammed his knuckles back onto the ground, glaring into Simba's orange eyes. Simba growled ferociously as the lions behind him tensed up angrily, ready to fight. The king of the Pridelands was the first to step forward. He circled the enormous gorilla, snarling as the brute was turning on his knuckles and hind legs to face him. Simba readied himself to pounce, only to be interrupted when his three teammates pounced onto the gorilla's massive right arm. First was a bright yellow adolescent male named Jabari, second was Jabari's same-colored older sister Lisha, and third was a greyish brown lioness named Winda. With a swing of his mighty arm, the gorilla easily shook all three lions off. Seizing an opportunity, Simba quickly pounced onto the beast's left arm, pounced up again onto his shoulder, and bit a trapezius muscle. The gorilla growled in pain and anger, grabbing Simba and flipping him to the ground. Simba quickly recovered, rolling onto all fours, and looked up in horror as the gorilla's right fist was rapidly coming down on him. Before the lion king could be crushed and killed, his enemy's hand was suddenly jerked to the left. On the right side of the fist was brave Jabari, who pounced just in time to use of front paws and body force to save the life of his king. Jabari tumbled to the ground with the gorilla's fist hovering over him. The huge hand quickly opened, pinned Jabari to the ground, and dragged him to the right. Enraged at the ape's monstrous behavior, and desperate to save the young lion who had just saved him, Simba charged and clawed at his hand. The great ape was forced to free Jabari as he withdrew his hand in pain. With that same bleeding hand, the gorilla attempted to slap down on Simba, who quickly weaved to his right to dodge the attack. Suddenly, the gorilla flailed his muscular arms, letting out a low-pitched shriek, and fell face down. Simba and Jabari hastily moved out of the way to see Lisha and Winda from behind their fallen enemy. Their paws were drenched in blood, clearly telling that they clawed at the brutes heels. They winked at Simba and Jabari, and then leapt onto the huge primate's back. Once atop his shoulders, each lioness was about to dig her fangs into a trapezius muscle, only to be caught and flipped to the ground. They both quickly recovered and faced the gorilla on all fours. With both fists, the brute simultaneously dealt each lioness a crippling uppercut, sending them flying and flipping several yards through the air.

"LISHA!" Jabari screamed out to his beloved sister. Lisha had always played with Jabari and taught him to hunt ever since he was a cub. He was vexed to see her injured by the enemy.

"WINDA!" Simba shouted in horror. Winda was formerly an Outsider who once fought against Simba. Ever since she joined Simba's pride, she turned out to be the kindest former Outsider, probably Simba's favorite from the Outlands, although no lioness could compare to Nala.

Simba and Jabari turned and watched as Lisha and Winda tumbled to the ground, severely injured. Then the two male lions were both pinned to the ground under the gorilla's hands. They both looked up into his menacing face, thinking that he would end them in a split second.

 _(Aftermath)_

One member from Vitani's group was down and out. Almost all of Mshindi's group was defeated, including Mshindi himself. Half of Simba's group was injured. Vitani was pinned down underfoot of the dark blue gorilla. Mshindi lay bleeding, about to be smashed into the ground by the brownish orange gorilla. Simba was pinned under a huge hand of the black-brown gorilla, with his bravest adolescent male Jabari under the other. Would the king of the Pridelands join his father in the afterlife, along with three of his strongest warriors? What would happen to the rest of the lions? If Simba were gone, how would Kovu handle the brutish apes in his absence?

What seemed like the gorillas' victory was only short-lived as an ear-piercing roar, in company with corresponding strong winds, blew them all far away into midair and out of sight. Simba and his warriors turned to see a golden adolescent male lion, with a red half mane and chest fur, roaring atop a nearby boulder as several lion-shaped clouds roared in the sky with him.

"Kion," Simba whispered to himself as the young lion stopped roaring at looked at him. Kion was Simba's second son, youngest of three cubs, and leader of the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard, which had been around for many Prideland generations, was a group of lions that would help protect the Pridelands and its inhabitants from outside threats or evil animals. The fiercest lion, who was also gifted with the ability to use the Roar of the Ancestors, would be the leader. The leader would have four supporting group members; the bravest, the strongest, the fastest, and the keenest of sight. Kion had leading the Lion Guard ever since he was a cub. His group was rather unique, as he was the only lion and his comrades were animals of different species. All of them were friends of his since cubhood.

"ZUKA ZAMA!" an eager voice exclaimed as its speaker, a dark blue and white honey badger, jumped into the scene. This interesting creature was the bravest of the Lion Guard, always ready for action. He got into his fighting stance, but frowned when he noticed that the enemy was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, he hunched over and whined, "Aw man, did I just miss out on all the action?"

"This isn't the time to be asking about ACTION, BUNGA!" a female cheetah sternly snapped at the honey badger as she ran up next to him. Being a cheetah, she was obviously the fastest member of Kion's team. She didn't seem to have much patience though.

"Heh, heh, sorry Fuli," Bunga replied to the cheetah, awkwardly laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Fuli just rolled her eyes and shook her head, annoyed with Bunga.

"Oh my word, what happened here?" a large gray hippo asked as he walked up next to Kion's rock. He was Kion's strongest group member, but had a heart of compassion. He was clearly taken aback by the destroyed trees, dead animals, polluted waters, and injured lions.

"Well, I told you guys what was going on over here didn't I, Beshte?" a white egret said as he landed next to the hippo. With his flying skills and incredible vision, the egret was the Lion Guard's keenest of sight. He was somewhat like Zazu, being able to fly around, analyze things with his supervision, and then report what he saw to his team.

"Well, yeah I suppose Ono," Beshte sighed.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kion questioned Simba, concerned, as he leapt down from the rock on which he roared.

"I'm fine, thank you Kion" Simba told his son as he rose up on all fours and approached him. "Nobody was killed, but a few lions are injured. Those gorillas probably would have killed us all if you didn't show up."

"I'll take the injured ones to Rafiki's tree," Beshte offered as he moved around the waterhole to lift the injured lions onto his back. Rafiki was a wise old mandrill who had served as an advisor to several different lion kings of different generations. He was also very skilled at healing and often healed the wounds and injuries of Kion's Lion Guard when they were children.

"And I'll help!" Bunga volunteered as he followed after Beshte.

Beshte used his large snout to lift the injured lions; Ayubu, Kamari, Imara, Mshindi, Lisha and Winda; onto his back, as Bunga helped push them on with his hands. While Beshte and Bunga were going around and helping the wounded warriors, the non-injured lions; Vitani, Spotty, Dotty, Zahra, and Jabari; all joined Simba to hear his conversation with Kion. Fuli and Ono stood by Kion as he talked with his father.

"Did you guys see any other gorillas like the ones we just faced?" Simba asked Kion.

"We've encountered a few of them as we've patrolled the Pridelands," Kion answered.

"We managed to defeat them, but it was very difficult," Fuli added.

"There are several things I've observed about those gorillas," Ono shared. "They appear to be around twice the size of your average gorilla and have red eyes. I don't know how that is, but perhaps they're rogues. I don't know. It just seems very unusual to me. I've honestly never seen ANYTHING like that before. Also, gorillas are typically very gentle and peaceful. Very rarely will they resort to violence. Occasionally they'll fight for mates, group dominance, or to protect their families, but wrangling and killing animals of different species does not sound like something they would do."

Simba grew very suspicious, pacing around, and said, "Maybe there's some dark power controlling them. Whatever it is, they are EXTREMELY dangerous. I can't let them destroy my kingdom, and its inhabitants, but I was nearly killed facing off against them. I've GOT to make a decision. How will I protect my animals from them?"

"Dad, we'll continue to search the Pridelands for the time being," Kion told his father. "We'll try to fight off as many of those red-eyed gorillas as we can."

"Thank you Kion," Simba replied, stopping in his tracks. "I'm going to head back to Pride Rock and talk with your mother about what we can do to protect everyone in the Pridelands."

"Alright Dad, I hope everything works out," Kion said. Then he called out to Beshte and Bunga, "Beshte! Bunga! Fuli, Ono and I will be patrolling the Pridelands while you guys take the injured lions to Rafiki!"

Beshte and Bunga were very far off on the other side of the watering hole, with all six injured lions on Beshte's back. Both of them turned around, and Bunga called back, "Alright! Sounds good! Catch ya guys later!"

"Be careful you guys!" Beshte shouted to Kion, Fuli, and Ono.

Kion nodded as Beshte and Bunga turned away, continuing their journey to Rafiki's tree. Then the young lion said to Fuli and Ono, "Fuli, Ono, let's be on our way."

"Good luck Kion, may the great kings of the past be with you," Simba told his son.

"Thanks Dad, bye now!" Kion replied as he, Fuli, and Ono took off into the grassy plains.

"Everyone else, let's go back to Pride Rock," Simba enjoined his remaining lions. The king made a sprint for his home as Vitani, Spotty, Dotty, Zahra, and Jabari followed.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Vitani is a lioness who actually appeared in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. Spotty and Dotty were unnamed Outland lionesses who appeared in that same movie. Fans gave them the names, "Spotty and Dotty," because of the freckles under their eyes. I made up the rest of the lions; Mshindi, Kamari, Jabari, Lisha, Winda, Zahra, Imara and Ayubu.

2\. For every lion I made up, I gave each one of them the most suitable Swahili name I could find. Mshindi means "champion" in Swahili. I chose that name for him because he is the strongest adolescent male in Simba's pride. Kamari means "moonlight," and I gave him that name because of his dark skin complex. Jabari means "the brave one," and I picked that name because of his bravery. Lisha means "to nourish and to cherish." I gave her that name to signify the bond she had with Jabari as his sister, which was expressed in his dismay to see her injured. Winda means "hunter," and I chose that name because of her nature as a former Outlander, having once fought against Simba and now becoming one of his most loyal subjects. Zahra means "white flower," and I gave her that name because she is an albino lioness. Imara means "resolute, strong one," and I chose that name to signify her strength as a Prideland warrior. Ayubu means "patience in suffering." She appears to be the weakest among Simba's warriors, so I chose the name, "Ayubu," to signify her diligent attempts to help her group take down the dark blue gorilla in spite of being thrown and smacked around and ultimately injured.

3\. Kion appears in a Disney Junior cartoon show, called _The Lion Guard_ , in which Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono also appear. _The Lion Guard_ is a sequel to _The Lion King_ and a midquel to _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. Kion is the fiercest member of the Lion Guard and is also the leader. Bunga is the bravest, Beshte is the strongest, Fuli is the fastest, and Ono is the keenest of sight. Kion's combatic roar, the Roar of the Elders, was granted to him by the great kings of the past, lions who ruled the Pridelands in previous generations. Every leader of the Lion Guard is granted that roar and may use it to blow away enemies when necessary.

4\. The black brown gorilla is actually Tublat, from the Disney animated TV show _The Legend of Tarzan_ , who was mutated by Ghastly King. As I was thinking about the designs for evil apes serving Ghastly King, Tublat popped into my mind. He is a mighty, power-hungry rogue gorilla who tried to take over Kerchak and Tarzan's troop. With those given attributes, I thought I might have Tublat join forces with Ghastly King and wreak havoc on the Pridelands.

5\. The brownish orange gorilla was inspired by King Louie's appearance in Disney's 2016 live-action remake of The Jungle Book. When I made the gorillas in this chapter twice the size of an average gorilla, I thought of King Louie since he was an enormous gigantopithecus in the 2016 remake of _The Jungle Book_. He was a total monster in that film, judging by the way he rampaged through his temple to try and prevent Mowgli from escaping. So I thought I might create a gorilla based on King Louie's gigantopithecus adaptation. It is merely an inspiration of King Louie, NOT King Louie himself.

6\. I completely made up the dark blue gorilla. However, the scar on his eye is somewhat inspired by an unnamed, brown monkey-like giant from an animated film of Roald Dahl's _The BFG_ that was released in 1989.

7\. Bunga's catchphrase, "Zuka zama," means, "Pop up, dive in," in Swahili.

8\. Simba's eldest son Kopa was never in any Disney movies or shows, but he appeared in a book called _The Lion King:_ _Six New Adventures_ , as the heir of the Pridelands. He creator of _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ did not know anything about Kopa, who was inadvertently replaced with a daughter of Simba named Kiara. To explain why Kopa never appeared in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , why Zira and her followers were exiled to the Outlands, and why Simba was so overprotective of Kiara, Lion King fans devised a theory. Kopa became best friends with Zira's daughter Vitani, and the two lion cubs developed feelings for each other. Zira did not like this, because of her vengeful hatred toward Simba, and decided to attack and kill Kopa. Many Lion King fans have written stories about Kopa with varying endings; either Kopa is only presumably killed by Zira and later returns to Pride Rock as an adult, or he actually dies from being mauled by Zira and never comes back. I prefer the former because it is sad for me to see a young cub be brutally killed at so young. That's why, when I mentioned Vitani's childhood friendship with Kopa, I said that he was "apparently killed by Zira." I may write about Kopa's return in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_(In the Funky Barrel)_

"Destination located," Professor Chops announced on the plane speaker. The Funky Barrel descended and descended, as it had been for the past few minutes, until it finally landed on the border of the Pride Lands. "Here we are… in the Pridelands."

"GROO-HOO-HOO!" Donkey Kong cheered, beating his chest.

"OO-OO!" Diddy Kong gleefully hooted, clapping his hands.

Both Kongs quickly undid their seatbelts and leapt out of the plane once Professor Chops opened the door. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were ready for action. DK pounded his chest and let out another Tarzan yell, ""GROOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OO!"

"OOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OO!" Diddy Kong did a Tarzan yell, in his soft high-pitched voice, along with his big buddy as he drummed his little hands on his chest.

"Good luck Kongs!" Professor Chops called out from his pilot seat. DK and Diddy turned and waved at the pig as he closed the plane door.

FWOOSH! The Funky Barrel launched off into the sky, leaving the Kongs to venture alone through the Pridelands to find DK's dad. The day was sunny and beautiful, the plains were abundant with lush green grass, but the environment was seemingly quiet. No animals were in sight at the moment.

"Pridelands look empty," Donkey Kong said.

"DK, we're in a grassland region, this isn't like the jungle," Diddy Kong replied. "But hey, we're up for a whole new adventure! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, DK like adventures," DK told his little buddy.

"Well, now that we're here, let's go find your dad!" Diddy beamed. DK smiled as he and Diddy knuckle punched.

As DK and Diddy began to explore the Pridelands, DK asked, "Where DK's father could be?"

"The letter said that he's in the elephant graveyard," Diddy responded. "But we don't know where the elephant graveyard is. I don't even have any idea what it looks like."

"Maybe ask elephants," Donkey Kong suggested.

"Ask elephants what?" Diddy Kong inquired.

"Where elephant graveyard is, what elephant graveyard looks like," Donkey Kong answered.

"Great idea!" Diddy enthusiastically exclaimed, doing an air flip. Then he held his palm out to DK and said, "High five Donkey Kong!"

DK and Diddy high-fived, and then DK said, "Let's go find elephants."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong wandered aimlessly through the Pridelands for miles, calling out, "Elephants! Elephants! Elephants!"

Eventually, DK and Diddy passed a large tree where a family of olive baboons were hiding. The father of the family was the first to speak. He climbed an extended branch, and caught their attention by gruffly barking, "Hey! What are you guys doing out here!? This isn't the time to be wandering out in the open looking for elephants! There are monsters going around!"

"Ghastly King took DK's father," Donkey Kong told to father baboon.

"What? Alright, alright, who's DK, and who's Ghastly King?" the father baboon demanded.

"This is DK, Donkey Kong, he refers to himself in the third person," Diddy Kong explained, touching his buddy's brawny arm.

"Oh I see, so what's your name, young monkey?" the father baboon asked Diddy Kong.

"I'm Diddy Kong," Diddy Kong replied, pointing a thumb to his chest.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, how interesting," the mother baboon interjected, climbing across another extended branch with a baby on her back. Then she inquired, "Now what's all this about Ghastly King taking somebody's father."

To prevent any further confusion, with DK referring to himself in the third person, Diddy spoke up, "We're from a place called DK Island. Donkey Kong's grandfather Cranky Kong... well, his real name is Donkey Kong Sr… was the first ruler of that island. Eventually, he grew old, and this giant demonic ape named Ghastly King took over. My buddy here, Donkey Kong III, defeated Ghastly King and became king of the jungle! We all thought Ghastly King was dead, but somehow he came back and captured DK's father out here in the Pridelands. DK's father sent him a letter, saying that Ghastly King has him in the elephant graveyard."

"DK and Diddy look for elephants to tell them where elephant graveyard is," DK added.

The tree branches rustled as a group of adolescent baboons swung into the scene, hovering above their parents. They were all enthusiastically chattering things like, "Elephant graveyard?! I've never seen one before! It sounds so cool! I wonder what's in there! I always wanted to go on an adventure! Mom, Dad, can we go with DK and Diddy?!"

"None of you are going to the elephant graveyard!" the father baboon snapped.

"It's too dangerous," the mother baboon concernedly spoke in her soft voice.

"Awwww," the adolescent baboons whined, disappointed.

"Listen, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, most animals who go to the elephant graveyard don't come back alive," the father baboon warned them.

"We can handle danger," Diddy Kong told him. "We've been on lots of adventures together back in DK Island."

"All DK wants is his dad," Donkey Kong moaned sadly, thinking about the father who was never there during his childhood.

The father looked to his left and right, turned back to face DK and Diddy, sighed and said, "Well, truthfully, I don't know how well acquainted elephants are with the elephant graveyard. It's a very, uh… grave place. Heh, heh, heh."

"What does father baboon mean?" Donkey Kong inquired.

"But if you really wanna give things a shot, there's an elephant herd on the move right over there," the father baboon continued, pointing to his right for DK and Diddy to see an elephant herd walking in the distance. The adult females moved in a single file line with their calves on the sides. "I suppose you could ask them."

"DK and Diddy ask elephants then!" Donkey Kong replied.

"Thanks baboons!" Diddy Kong thanked the mother and father.

"No problem," the father baboon said.

"Good luck you guys!" the mother baboon called after DK and Diddy as they made a sprint for the elephant herd.

As they approached the elephant herd, DK and Diddy continued to call out, "Elephants! Elephants! Elephants!"

Alarmed, the leading matriarch flinched and stopped in her tracks, causing all the adult females to crash into her and one another from behind. DK and Diddy paused, mortified at what they had caused. One calf ran up to the right of the matriarch and innocently said, "Gee Grandma, you forgot to say halt."

The elephant matriarch sighed in annoyance as she and the other adult females got back up on all fours and untangled themselves. Then the matriarch angrily hollered in her British accent, "Alright, who stirred up the commotion! Who dares to disrupt our walk with such reckless speech! Show yourselves!"

Trembling, but determined to get answers on the whereabouts of the elephant graveyard, DK and Diddy nervously ran up in front of the matriarch and confessed, "It was us."

"Who do you think you are, obnoxious primates!? Startling my herd! Aren't you supposed to be in the jungle?!" the matriarch scolded them.

"We're sorry," Diddy Kong apologized. "I'm Diddy Kong by the way."

"And my name Donkey Kong," Donkey Kong introduced himself.

"Well, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, may I ask WHY you two had the NERVE to interrupt our walk?" the matriarch sternly inquired, stomping a foot.

"DK and Diddy mean no harm," Donkey Kong assured her.

"We're looking for the elephant graveyard, and we thought you guys might know since you're elephants," Diddy Kong explained.

The matriarch hesitated for a few seconds, faced filled with horror, and shakily said, "The elephant graveyard is no light matter. It is not something to startle my herd over. There are…"

"Mother," a pretty, blue-eyed adult female interrupted, walking up to the left of the matriarch. "Maybe they really need to find something, or someone. Please listen to them."

"What on Earth could they possibly find there, Elewa?" the matriarch retorted. "The elephant graveyard is nothing but a place of death, bones, and scavengers."

"Ghastly King got DK's father there," Donkey Kong spoke up.

"Ghastly King?" the matriarch questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell us dear, who is Ghastly King?" Elewa asked Donkey Kong, rubbing his head with her trunk.

"DK and Diddy are from DK Island, and DK is king of the jungle there," the ape began. "DK's grandfather Cranky was first king, but Cranky got old and evil ape named Ghastly King took over. Ghastly King was evil king. He used army of evil animals to enslave good animals. When DK grew up, Cranky told him to go out, take down Ghastly King, and become new king. And DK did it. DK did all of it. We thought Ghastly King died, but now Ghastly King come back and capture DK's father in the Pridelands. DK's father sent him a letter, and now DK and Diddy come out here to find him."

"The letter said that Ghastly King has him in the elephant graveyard," Diddy added.

"As a prisoner?" the matriarch asked.

"Yus," DK nodded.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your father Donkey Kong, we'll try-" Elewa began.

"So all those monsters out here in the Pridelands are coming from the elephant graveyard?" the matriarch cut off her daughter. "From GHASTLY KING?"

"Monsters in the Pridelands?" the two Kongs asked, suspicious.

"ROAR!" A red-eyed, grayish-tan lioness with a dark streak across her head and back suddenly made a lunge for DK and Diddy from behind. Both Kongs hastily ducked, sending the lioness flying toward the elephant matriarch, who fearfully swatted her away to the right with her trunk.

"Monsters like that one!" the matriarch shouted in horror, pointing her trunk at the lioness. Then she flailed her trunk in the air, screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Donkey Kong pulled Diddy Kong to the left and they both watched in vexed expression as the entire elephant herd stampeded right by them.

Elewa frantically ran back in forth, crying out, "My baby, where's my baby!"

"Mama, MAMA, Mama where are you!" a young voice bawled from the other side of the stampede. "AAAAAAAHHH! Mama HELP!"

"Watch your whole herd run away before I kill you!" a menacing British voice taunted.

"NOOOOO!" Elewa wailed. "Let him GO!"

Once the entire herd passed by, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were appalled to see Elewa's calf pinned down under the lioness's paws. This was the same calf that had stood on the right side of the elephant matriarch when DK and Diddy stopped the herd. Tears ran down the poor baby's cheeks as blood gushed out of skin holes from which the lioness had dug her claws.

Elewa gasped in horror, and roared, "Get off of my baby!"

She stormed toward the lioness, only to be knocked down by a scrawny brown lion with a short and scraggly black mane. Enraged, Diddy Kong jumped sideways at the scrawny lion and kicked him off of Elewa with both feet. Just as the lioness was about to penetrate her fangs into the elephant calf's neck, Donkey Kong hastily charged and knocked her up into the air with a powerful uppercut. Now freed, Elewa and her calf ran and tearfully embraced each other with their trunks.

"MAMA!" the calf sobbed.

"Oh Habib, you scared me, now come on let's get out of here," Elewa sighed in relief. Then she and her baby turned and fled to catch up with their herd.

The two red-eyed lions allowed Elewa and Habib to escape, but turned their attention to DK and Diddy. The scrawny lion danced in a wide circle around the Kongs, fire blazing in his trail, and obnoxiously sang, "Roasty toasty monkeys! Roasty toasty monkeys! Roasty toasty monkeys! Roasty toasty monkeys! Roasty toasty monkeys!"

The scrawny lion laughed maniacally once Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were fully enclosed in a ring of fire. DK and Diddy stood close together and readied themselves in their fighting stances as the two red-eyed lions entered through the flames. The flames did not burn them at all, let alone singe their fur. They must have been some demonic, immortal type.

The lioness was the first to speak, and said, "Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zira. I once died trying to avenge my beloved king Scar, but Ghastly King has brought me back to life for good use."

"And I'm Nuka, hahahahahahaha!" the scrawny lion cackled. "I was killed after being crushed by logs. But now I'm back, serving Ghastly King with my mother Zira!"

"Stampeding that pathetic elephant herd was just some good sport on my part," Zira boasted.

"Yeah, what a proud race those elephants," Nuka sarcastically jeered. "A bunch of cowardly, overstuffed grass bags, AHAHAHAHA!"

"Ghastly King has told me a lot about you, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," Zira continued. Then she fixed her eyes on Donkey Kong and said, "You in particular, Donkey Kong. He did not like the way you took his jungle island from him, so… he asked me to do away with you, and your wretched little friend, Diddy Kong."

"Grrr-rurgh!" Donkey Kong growled, slamming his knuckles to the ground.

"You look very strong and ready to fight, Donkey Kong, so I've got some reinforcements," Zira told the big, brawny ape. She roared, and then a group of brown, grey, and black lions with red eyes appeared out of white flashes. They immediately charged at Donkey Kong and circled him, snarling and growling.

"Yeah, you take the big guy, lions!" Nuka cheered. Then he turned to Diddy Kong, menacingly smiling, and growled through his teeth, "That little monkey is mine."

Nuka pounced at Diddy Kong, who slid under him to dodge the attack. Nuka whirled around to swipe and claw at Diddy many times as he dodged the attacks. Once given the opportunity, the monkey cupped a fist in his palm, jumped and struck Nuka down with an overhead, downward hit. Diddy Kong did not have his usual barrel jetpack or peanut popguns, weapons he used in his adventures on DK Island, but he was nevertheless very skilled at hand-to-hand combat for a young monkey. Donkey Kong had trained him, and they were both involved in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros tournaments.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm supposed to win!" Nuka complained. Then he sprang up, ready to pounce again, and said, "But I won't give up that easily!"

Diddy Kong and Nuka continued fighting as Zira's minions continued circling Donkey Kong. The first to speak was a large black lion, "So you think you're king of the jungle, huh?"

"Your grandaddy's all washed up, your daddy was virtually non-existent, and you're just another joke," a gray lioness insulted DK.

"You know, the Circle of Life has its claim on every king," a brown lioness said coldly.

"Maybe you'll end up in flames worse than the ones you're surrounded by," a dark gray lioness contemptuously laughed.

"Try and smash us with your big ape hands if you will," a dark brown lioness teased.

"We've got you outnumbered and you've got nowhere to go," a brown lion with a silvery gray mane scoffed.

"KILL HIM NOW!" Zira commanded.

Donkey Kong crouched as all six lions pounced on him simultaneously, seemingly covering him. Suddenly, they were all knocked off as DK broke free with an upward swing of his broad upper body and outward swing of his mighty arms, roaring in anger. The black lion charged at DK, only to be uppercut into the air. The gray lioness pounced at DK from his front right, but he swatted her away with a bulky forearm. The brown lion attempted to go for DK's throat, but he held him at bay with his left arm. The brown lioness bit and clawed at the ape's right arm as he tried to restrain her from his throat as well. The dark brown and dark gray lionesses jumped onto his back and each of them bit a trapezius muscle. Ignoring the pain, Donkey Kong lifted the brown lion and lioness and banged them together like cymbals. He whirled around and tossed each one away. He then flipped the two lionesses on his back over his shoulders and used both fists to smash each one. The brown lion pounced at Donkey Kong from his hind right corner, roaring, but the strong Kong turned around just in time to deal him a powerful left-handed punch. The black lion and gray lioness simultaneously pounced at him from the left but he swatted them away. The brown lioness bit his right ankle, but he smashed her down with a fist while smashing the dark grey lioness with the other. The brown lion pounced at DK, knocking him down, but he rolled over and pushed him off with a huge hand. The black lion charged DK from behind and bit the same ankle that the brown lioness bit, drawing profuse blood. The ape winced and let out a whimper as the brown lion weaved around him to bite the other ankle. Donkey Kong fell face down and all six lions dug their claws into his muscular arms, pinning him down.

Zira jumped onto his back and laughed evilly. Then she said, "It's over Donkey Kong."

Diddy Kong was still fighting Nuka, who had been struggling against the monkey. Diddy did a cartwheel assault move on Nuka, knocking his head down first and then stomping on his back to flatten him down on his belly. The young monkey hopped behind the fallen lion and grabbed his tail to swing him around, only to be pinned down with claws digging into his slender arms. Diddy Kong screamed in pain and was unable to get up.

"Finally, I'll have a moment of glory," Nuka growled in short-lived triumph. Suddenly, a long brown stick, with African fruits tied to it, hit him on the head and then swiped him off of Diddy Kong.

"HLAAAAAAAAAGH!" Diddy Kong looked up to see an elderly grey mandrill screaming and raising that same stick over his head with two hands. This mandrill appeared to be as old as Cranky Kong, slender and half bald with thick white hair around his head and face, yet he seemed to be in peak physical shape for his age with incredible fighting skills.

The mandrill's screaming caught the attention of Zira and the other lions on top of Donkey Kong as they whirled around to face him with angry snarling. He jumped into the center of the fire circle, posing in a martial arts fighting stance with his stick, as Zira's minions circled around him. Zira and Nuka watched from the sidelines as the mandrill faced off against the lions. The black lion was the first to pounce, but the mandrill dodged with a rapidly spinning air flip as his enemy slid underneath him. The gray lioness charged and stood on her hind legs to attack the mandrill, only to be jabbed in the heart with his stick and disappear in a puff of blue smoke. The mandrill delivered a right side kick to the heart of the pouncing brown lioness, causing her to disappear too. Using his stick for leverage, the mandrill did a frontward sideways jump to kick the dark gray lioness's heart and eliminate her. The dark brown lioness and brown lion charged at the old monkey from both sides, but he caused each of them to vanish with a blow of his stick to their hearts. The black lion towered over him from behind, roaring on his hind legs, only to be defeated with a backhand punch to his heart. Zira angrily grabbed the mandrill's stick, tossed it away, and pinned him to the ground.

"Your interfering ends now!" Zira growled. As she raised her head and opened her jaws to clamp down on the mandrill's throat, Donkey Kong quickly spun his bleeding left arm and punched her off of him with all of his remaining strength.

"RAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Zira screamed in defeat as Donkey Kong's massive punch sent her flying into the air and out of sight.

"Heh, heh, I should probably go now," Nuka laughed cowardly as the surrounding flames dropped and disappeared. He hastily turned around, sprinted, and pounced as he disappeared in a white flash.

Donkey Kong sank to his knees, groaning in pain as he clutched his left arm. Both of his arms, his trapezius muscles, and his ankles were bleeding. His right ankle was bleeding much more severely than his left ankle. Diddy Kong sat up, trembling from the pain in his bleeding skinny arms. Both Kongs were too wounded to marvel at the old mandrill who saved their lives.

"You must be Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," the mandrill spoke in his thick Swahili accent.

"Old monkey knows DK and Diddy's names?" DK heaved.

"Who are you?" Diddy wearily inquired.

"I am Rafiki, Shaman of de Pridelands," the mandrill introduced himself. "Old Rafiki knows lots of tings. Rafiki helps oll de creatures of de Pridelands."

"But DK and Diddy don't live in the Pridelands," DK told Rafiki.

"Ah, but you are on an important mission here, and I am here to help," Rafiki declared.

"You mean you'll take us to the elephant graveyard?" Diddy asked.

"No, but you are both wounded, and Old Rafiki can heal you," Rafiki replied. Rafiki whistled a bird-like call, and long winds filled with feathers lifted him, DK and Diddy into the air..

"Waaaaaaaaaooooooooowwwww," DK and Diddy said in awe, forgetting about their wounds, as the winds lifted them.

"OFF TO RAFIKI'S TREE!" Rafiki exclaimed. The winds swiftly carried the three primates off as Rafiki joyfully laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOH! WOOOOOOH!"

***Additional Notes***

1\. The part where the elephants crashed into one another was inspired by a scene from Disney's animated Jungle Book movie. The matriarch's grandson's line, "Gee Grandma, you forgot to say halt," was used by Hathi Jr., only with "Pop" instead of "Grandma," as he was addressed his father Colonel Hathi after his herd crashed into him from behind. Although the matriarch is more like Hathi, personality-wise, I derived her from both Hathi and the Elephant Matriarch from _Dumbo_. Since African Elephant herds are led by a matriarch, the eldest female, I thought it would be perfect to use the matriarch's character inspirations.

2\. Elewa, the name of the pretty blue-eyed elephant, means "one who understands" in Swahili. I chose that name because of her understanding and compassionate nature, as shown when she interrupted her railing matriarch mother on behalf of DK and Diddy and listened to DK's story about Ghastly King kidnapping his father.

3\. Habib, the name of Elewa's son and the matriarch's grandson, means "beloved" in Swahili. I chose that name for him to signify Elewa's fear when she cannot find him during the elephant stampede and their loving reunion after Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong saved them from Zira and Nuka. Habib is "beloved" by his mother Elewa.

4\. Zira, as mentioned in Chapter 4, is the main antagonist of _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. She was very close to Scar and a dedicated follower of his. She wanted revenge on Simba for Scar's death and raised her son Kovu, Scar's heir, to kill Simba. Nuka is Zira's eldest son who died from being crushed by logs in a failed attempt to kill Simba during his pride's ambush on the king of the Pridelands. Kovu was chosen as Scar's heir instead of Nuka, presumably, because of Nuka's weak and clumsy nature as shown in the Lion King series.

5\. In spite of Nuka's weakness when he was alive, he was strong enough to take down Elewa by himself due to his newfound strength as a resurrected evil lion. However, I had Nuka only fought Diddy Kong to symbolize his weakness compared to other lions. I also did this because Diddy Kong is not nearly as strong as Donkey Kong, but nevertheless skilled at fighting in his own way due to combat training and participation in the Super Smash Bros series (Diddy Kong appeared in _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ and _Super Smash Bros 4_ ).

6\. After the elephant stampede, Nuka's line, "What a proud race those elephants, a bunch of cowardly, overstuffed grass bags," was derived from one of Timothy Q. Mouse's lines in _Dumbo_. Timothy scared the elephants for excluding Dumbo after his mother was locked away for attacking boys that were bullying him. Timothy sarcastically declared those elephants "a proud race" and proceeded to call them "overstuffed hay bags."

7\. I had Donkey Kong fight multiple lions to show his incredible strength, in spite of getting badly wounded in the process. The lions that he fought were resurrected evil lions from past Pridelands generations, which I intend to explain more in depth in the next chapter. Donkey Kong's fight with the lions contains inspired element from Simba's individual fight with the Outlanders in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ and his own fight with Koopas and Goombas in a _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ cut scene. Zira did not engage in the fight against Donkey Kong until the very end when her minions pinned him down. I did this because Zira was more of a military commander as shown when she and her pride ambushed Simba and Kovu and later fought against Simba's pride in an attempt to take over the Pridelands.

8\. Rafiki's combatic entrance scene and kung fu fighting were derived from a scene in _The Lion King_ when he helped fight against Scar's hyenas.

9 Donkey Kong's wound-up punch, with which he defeated Zira, was one of his moves in the Super Smash Bros series (he appeared in all 4 games). This punch of his is called the "Giant Punch." Donkey Kong also used that punch at the end of _Donkey Kong Country Returns_ to knock the moon out of orbit to crush the Tiki base inside a volcano so that stolen bananas would rain from the sky onto DK Island. He even used that punch on Bowser and the Koopa Kids in certain moments in _Mario Party 5_.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Inside Rafiki's Tree)_

CRACK! Rafiki broke a melon in two halves and applied the juice to the bleeding claw marks on Diddy Kong's arms. He then took a handful of golden leaves and used them to wipe each arm. Once Rafiki was finished, Diddy's arms were completely healed, with no blood or claw marks, as if Nuka had never attacked him.

"Woah, how did you-" Diddy began as his looked in amazement at his healed arms.

"Dese ah called de golden herbs," Rafiki told his young monkey patient. "Dey are supahnaturally bestowed by de kings of de past. I use dem foh healing blood wounds."

Before Diddy Kong could inquire about the kings of the past, Rafiki continued, "Alright Donkey Kong, let's heal your wounds now shall we?"

Just as he did with Diddy, Rafiki applied melon juice to DK's wounds and began rubbing them with golden herbs. DK would require a lot more work since he took a lot more damage from Zira's minions than Diddy did from Nuka. While Rafiki was busy healing Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong was intrigued by paintings on Rafiki's tree wall. There were many paintings of different animals of the savanna; lions, elephants, giraffes, zebras, and many others.

As Diddy Kong scanned the wall with his big innocent eyes, he noticed a larger painting of a very fearsome-looking creature. The painting of this creature was much bigger than the others, indicating his gigantic size. Diddy had never seen it before, yet it looked so familiar. The beast resembled an evil ape with glaring golden eyes, plant-like green skin, seven crooked gray horns emerging from his head, a thick mane of large black feathers, open jaws with lips shaped like sharp teeth, eerie red substance glowing from his mouth, thin dark purple fur with large light purple tints, an upright muscular stature with particularly large hands, black claws on each finger, and a large silver belt around his waist. He rode a giant, black fuzzy hog with fiery yellow eyes that had red rims, a purple snout, and curved yellowish tusks.

"Donkey Kong?" Diddy Kong called his buddy.

"What it is Diddy Kong?" Donkey Kong answered as Rafiki finished healing his wounds.

"Is that Ghastly King?" Diddy Kong inquired, pointing to the painting that he observed.

Donkey Kong looked at the painting and was taken aback, although he knew that Ghastly King had returned. He had a several quick flashbacks; initially facing that monster as he rode his fire-breathing hog, fighting the monster hand to hand, and ultimately defeating him. Donkey Kong glared growled through his pearly white square teeth.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Diddy Kong said. Then he turned to Rafiki and asked, "Rafiki, how did you know about Ghastly King?"

"De kings of de past tell me everyting," Rafiki replied. "Ghastly King once took ovah your home island, DK Island, with an ahmy of evil animals; odah apes, robotic elephants, mutated warthogs, giant birds, and many odah creatures. But Donkey Kong defeated Ghastly King, along with his minions, and became king of de jungle. Ghastly King died from his fight with Donkey Kong, but now he has escaped de undahworld. He is still powah hungry and wants a kingdom to rule. Instead of trying to take back DK Island, he chose to establish his own kingdom in de elephant graveyard and slowly take ovah de Pridelands with attacks from his own minions. He now has a new army of evil animals. Different dan de last one."

Diddy Kong noticed another painting of himself and Donkey Kong fighting Zira, Nuka, and the other six lions in the ring of fire. "Donkey Kong look, here's a painting of us fighting the lions."

Donkey Kong joined his little buddy to observe the painting. He then pointed a bulky finger at another painting on the left of it and said, "Six lions that attacked DK."

Diddy Kong looked and saw a black lion, gray lioness, brown lioness, dark gray lioness, dark brown lioness, and silver-maned brown lion drawn out and colored into the wall. He then muttered to himself, "Holy bongos, how does Rafiki make these things?"

"De black lion is named Badru," Rafiki told DK and Diddy as he pointed his stick at the black lion. "He was born during a full moon, which usually means bad luck or danger for a lion. Badru was de strongest lion in de first pride of de Pridelands. A whitish-yellow lion named Khalfani was chosen as de first king because of his nobility. Badru did not like dat because he felt dat _he_ deserved to be king since he was de strongest. He attacked Khalfani and nearly killed him, but de rest of de pride rose up and ovahpowahd de evil lion. Badru was banished from de Pridelands and lived de rest of his life as a rogue lion. He was FILLED with angah and hatred. He migrated through different areas outside of de Pridelands and hunted odah animals for pleasure and for powah. One day, he became so filled with pride dat he challenged a lone bull elephant to a fight. Badru lost de fight and was ultimately stomped to death by de elephant."

"Wow," DK and Diddy gawked.

"De gray lioness is named Ishi," Rafiki continued, pointing his stick at the gray lioness. "She was de only female in a group of male lions outside de Pridelands. She was a very strong lioness, but de male lions treated her as de weakest since she was female. Ovah time, she became filled with bittahness and aggression. One day, she left dem, determined to do something evil dat would make her feel powerful. She traveled into the Pridelands and attacked de pride of Kanu, Khalfani's adoptive son. Ishi easily overpowered Kanu's lionesses, but was not strong enough to take down Kanu himself. Kanu was a very strong bronze lion with a majestic muscle build and thick black mane. He defeated Ishi with one mighty swipe of his paw and she died from hitting her head on a rock. Aftah dis incident, Khalfani's spirit decided to have a Lion Guard help protect de Pridelands. Since Khalfani's adoptive son Kanu was king, he divinely chose his three biological daughters, along with anotah lioness and rogue lion, to be de first Lion Guard. Of course dey had to train to be worthy of protecting de Pridelands."

"Hooh," Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong sighed.

"De brown lioness is named Rukiya," Rafiki taught, pointing his stick at the brown lioness. "She was one of de lionesses in de pride of Kanu's son, a reddish-brown lion named Mohatu. She was also Mohatu's first queen. Rukiya did not like dat Mohatu respected all of de animals in de Pridelands because she only saw most of dem as prey. She insisted dat she and Mohatu should rule de Pridelands with predatory powah, but Mohatu disapproved because he cared about de animals of his kingdom. He knew dat he needed meat though and told Rukiya dat his pride must only take what dey need to survive. One day she chased some of Mohatu's friends; Zebra, Hippo, Wildebeest, and Cheetah. She wanted to kill and eat dem for powah and eventually cornered dem at a waterhole. Hippo jumped into de watah, and Zebra, Wildebeest, and Cheetah all jumped onto his back, desperate to escape from Rukiya. She was hungry for meat and powah and would not relent. Rukiya jumped into de water and swam aftah dem. Before she could catch dem, anotah one of Mohatu's friends, Crocodile, emerged from de watah and bit her neck, killing her. Mohatu was grieved when he heard of Rukiya's death, but he knew dat Crocodile killed her to protect his friends. Many years later, Mohatu courted a new queen, anotah brown lioness, and fathered a beautiful cub named Uru."

"These stories are scary, yet so interesting," Diddy Kong told Rafiki.

"De dark gray lioness is named Mahiri," Rafiki said, pointing his stick at the dark gray lioness. "She was an adoptive cousin of Mohatu's daughter Uru. Ahadi was Uru's mate and king, thus making him de son-in-law of Mohatu. Uru had many suitors after Mohatu died, and ultimately chose Ahadi. Mahiri was jealous of Uru because she loved Ahadi and wanted him for herself. Ahadi was a very handsome lion with a stocky build, smooth golden fur, a long black mane and bright green eyes. One day, when Uru went out to get a drink from de nearest watering hole, Mahiri ambushed her and dey fought furiously. Dey stopped fighting when Ahadi arrived at de scene. Ahadi banished Mahiri, but she refused to leave and continued attacking Uru. Knowing dat Mahiri would not listen, nor change her ways, Ahadi had no choice but to bite her in de throat and kill her."

"Lions really hate lions," Donkey Kong remarked.

"De dark brown lioness is named Maskini," Rafiki proceeded, pointing his stick at the dark brown lioness. "She was anotah lioness in Ahadi's pride. She wanted a cub, but none of de males would mate with her. After Ahadi's firstborn cub Mufasa was born, Maskini stole him and ran away. Ahadi and his pride tracked her down within several hours and rescued Mufasa. Knowing that Maskini could not be trusted, Ahadi killed her the same way he killed Mahiri."

"Maskini may have been selfish, but I feel kinda bad for her," Diddy empathetically said.

"Maybe she no deserve cubs," DK suggested.

"De brown lion with a silvah mane is named Shomari," Rafiki showed DK and Diddy, pointing his stick at the silver-maned brown lion. "He was part of de pride of Mufasa, Ahadi's first born son and successor. Shomari coveted a lioness named Sarafina, a very close friend of Mufasa's queen Sarabi. Sarafina was already betrothed to another lion with a young cub named Nala. Shomari's lust for Sarafina was so strong dat he tried to kill Nala so dat he could mate with Sarafina. Nala's fathah fought in her defense, but was overpowered. Sarafina tried to defend her mate, but she was swatted away. Shomari would have killed Sarafina's mate, had not King Mufasa intervened. Shomari was one of de strongest males in de pride, but Mufasa was strongah. As a majestic golden lion with a red mane, Mufasa boasted a thick muscle build and incredible strength. He overpowered Shomari within two minutes and den banished him from de Pridelands for his crimes. Shomari lived alone for a few weeks as a rogue until he was captured by humans and taken into a circus. He was very aggressive toward de odah males as he tried to court oll of de females. He was violent toward de circus staff too. One day, he broke loose and attacked a clown. Shomari was shot dead to save de clown. Fortunately, de clown survived de attack and became a therapy clown for distressed children."

"DK glad clown is okay cause he likes clowns," DK shared.

"The stories of these lions are kind of like that of the Portrait Ghosts in _Luigi's Mansion_ ," Diddy Kong noticed. "With a name, a story, and everything."

"As you may have noticed, dese lions are resurrected evil lions from past Pridelands generations," Rafiki lectured. "Dey ah minions of Ghastly King. Dere are odah types of evil animals serving him too. As long as Ghastly King is around, his minions will always be attacking de Pridelands. So it is important dat de two of you defeat him and save de Pridelands."

"But DK come here to save his dad," Donkey Kong told Rafiki.

"Yes Donkey Kong, we did come here to save your dad, and we will," Diddy Kong reminded him, placing a hand on one of his burly arms. "But the Pridelands need help too. If we defeat Ghastly King, then surely we will save both."

"Correct, you ah young monkey," Rafiki said gleefully. Then talking to Donkey Kong, he said, "Remembah Donkey Kong, as you and Diddy Kong move along on your journey, you will find dere ah tings much deeper dan you evah could have seen. Dis is an oppahtunity for you to learn more elements of heroism. You may have come here to find a loved one, but along de way you may find odahs in need of help too. You may tink of certain animals as enemies and later recognize dem as friends. And just because you and Diddy Kong have encountered evil lions-"

"RAFIKI!" an adolescent voice called out.

"Bunga?!" Rafiki responded to the voice. "What is it Bunga?!"

"Beshte and I have some wounded warriors in need of healing," Bunga continued.

Rafiki sighed, and said to the two Kongs, "Old Rafiki has important business to attend to. I'm afraid I will have to ask de two of you to leave. Best of luck to both of you on your journey."

"Thank you Rafiki!" DK and Diddy beamed.

"Donkey Kong, I hope you remembah de tings I have taught you," Rafiki firmly said to DK.

Donkey Kong blindly nodded, not really understanding what Rafiki meant. Then he and Diddy Kong left Rafiki's tree to be greeted by a dusk sky. Neither of the two Kongs noticed Bunga the honey badger with Beshte the hippo carrying six injured lions on his back. DK still felt very wary of lions after Zira and Nuka's attack and listening to Rafiki's stories about evil lions from past Pridelands generations. The big ape could be stubborn at times and tended to think very irrationally during stressful situations. Diddy was the more stable and reasonable of the two. Having encountered different species throughout his youthful life, he knew that there were good and evil members of every species.

"DK don't trust lions," DK randomly spoke up after he and Diddy walked several yards.

"Well DK, you heard Rafiki's stories about evil lions fighting against good lions for selfish reasons," Diddy reminded his buddy. "And when your father sent you that letter, he did mention that there is a lion king named Simba."

"Lions more like Greek gods in mythology," Donkey Kong argued. "Always stealing, fighting and killing each other. Lions are monsters."

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy Kong snapped. "Don't you remember what Rafiki taught you?! You may have come here to find a loved one, but you may find others in need of help too. You may think of certain species as enemies only to recognize them as friends."

"DK don't know what that means!" Donkey Kong foolishly retorted.

"Are you for real?!" Diddy Kong appallingly exclaimed. "Rafiki said that we may have encountered evil lions, but-"

"But what?" Donkey Kong asked.

Diddy Kong sighed and said, "I don't know. You're my best friend and I didn't want to argue."

"DK just want to protect us both," DK assured Diddy, rubbing his red capped head.

"I know," Diddy reluctantly agreed. As foolish as DK was at times, Diddy knew how protective he was of him. After DK became king of DK Island, Diddy's parents placed him under his mentorship to become a hero. The bond that the two Kongs formed was unbreakable. They were like uncle and nephew and even considered each other to be such. Knowing that DK would not change his mind about the lions, and willing to avoid further arguments, Diddy changed the subject, "Well, it's dusk now, so we should probably find a place to sleep for the night. We'll continue our search for the elephant graveyard tomorrow."

"Okay," Donkey Kong complied. The two Kongs began searching for a nighttime resting place, uncertain of what their tomorrow would bring.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Like the lions that fought alongside Simba in Chapter 4, I named each resurrected evil lion with a Swahili name that I felt best suited them. The black lion's name, Badru, means "born during a full moon" in Swahili. I initially did not think of the meaning as I chose that name only to suit Badru's unique black color, but I later chose to incorporate his birth during a full moon as I was writing the story. Since he is an evil lion, I chose to put my own spin on this and say that a lion's birth during a full moon usually means bad luck or danger. The gray lioness's name, Ishi, means "stone." It is both a Swahili and Japanese name. I chose that name to signify her power as an unusually strong lioness. The brown lioness's name, Rukiya, means "she rises up" in Swahili. I chose that name to signify her lust for predatory power over the Pridelands as she opposes Mohatu's peaceful approach to ruling the kingdom. The dark gray lioness's name, Mahiri, means "skillful and clever" in Swahili. I chose that name to signify her ambush on Uru, intending to kill her out of envious lust for Ahadi. The dark brown lioness's name, Maskini, means "poor" in Swahili. I chose that name to signify her difficulty in finding a mate as she desperately wanted a cub to the point of resorting to steal Ahadi's cub. The silver-maned brown lion's name, Shomari, means "forceful" in Swahili. I chose that name to signify his violent, murderous tactics in trying to kill Nala and her father so that he could mate with Sarafina. He even carried that into his circus days as he tried to hog all the lionesses and acted aggressively toward the other male lions as well as human circus staff.

2\. The first two kings of past Pridelands generations, Khalfani and Kanu, were both made up by me. In the Lion King books, there was mention of an unnamed first king who had three daughters. I decided to name the first king Khalfani which means "destined to rule" in Swahili. I thought that name would be most suitable for him, being the first king. As I finished this chapter, I realized that I gave Khalfani a son and heir without thinking of his three daughters. This theory may be a bit forced, but I decided to make the son an adoptive son who appeared before the three daughters, and the three daughters were part of the first Lion Guard. I may write a story about that in the future. Khalfani's son's name Kanu means "wild cat" in Swahili. I gave him that name to symbolize his strength as he defeated Ishi with one blow that caused her to hit her head on a rock.

3\. Mohatu and Ahadi are the first named kings of the past in the Lion King books. Mohatu appeared in a Lion King story called _The Brightest Star_. He was Ahadi's predecessor and was a very wise and noble king. He was best known for peacefully governing Prideland animals during a drought. All of the animals looked up to him as he ruled over the Pridelands for many years. Mohatu died of old age, but was still with his subjects in spirits and shone as the brightest star in the sky on winter's eve. Sources say that Mohatu fathered a cub, which was either Ahadi or his mate Uru. I chose to depict Uru as Mohatu's cub since fans portray her as a brown lioness, and Mohatu was reddish brown. I thought their biological relation would make more sense since they share brown fur colors. From my understanding, Ahadi appeared in several Lion King books, but I do not remember which ones. In the text of Lion King books, Ahadi is described as having "a long black mane and bright green eyes," but is portrayed to look almost identical to Mufasa in illustrations. I chose to depict Ahadi the way he was described in the text to create more diversity in design among the kings of the past. Fans also depict him as a large golden lion with a black mane and green eyes. Ahadi and Uru were the parents of Mufasa and Scar. Mufasa seems to have inherited his golden fur and great size from Ahadi while Scar inherited his brown fur from Uru as well as his black mane and green eyes from Ahadi.

4\. For those who do not know, when Diddy Kong mentioned _Luigi's Mansion_ (comparing the resurrected evil lions to Portrait Ghosts), he was speaking of a game for the Nintendo GameCube. This game was based on the story of Luigi's own adventure as he entered a haunted mansion that he won from a contest that he never entered. King Boo held Mario captive in that mansion, and Luigi rescued him with the help of Professor E. Gadd and several Toads (Mushroom people that are servants to Princess Peach, also known as Princess Toadstool).

5\. Sources say that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are uncle and nephew, although Donkey Kong is a gorilla and Diddy Kong is a monkey. I did not mention this in my first chapter because I thought it would be too complicated. As I was talking about DK and Diddy's friendship after their argument toward the end of the chapter, I chose to tie loose ends by saying that Diddy's parents placed him under DK's mentorship. That is how they became best friends and considered each other uncle and nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Inside Pride Rock)_

"Maybe we should migrate all the herds north, then we'll unite all the prides in the Pridelands and try to defeat the gorillas ourselves," Simba proposed, pacing around nervously. He had been talking with Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa for hours about what to do concerning the gorillas. Many different options had been suggested, but the four lions, the hornbill, and the meerkat/warthog duo could not reach a consensus.

"Simba, six of our lions are injured and you almost got killed fighting those gorillas," Kovu reminded him. "Are you sure we can handle them?"

"And if we move all the herds north, then we'll be short on prey," Kiara added. "What if we all starve before we can take down all the gorillas."

"Well then there'd be some gross cannibalism goin' around, that's for sure," Timon remarked.

"And I ain't stickin' around to be anybody's pork dinner," Pumbaa vowed.

"These are some noteworthy things to consider, your majesty," Zazu told Simba.

"Well, if not us, maybe we could have the elephants fight for us," Simba suggested. "The elephants are our most loyal species in the Pridelands. They were the first to come back after we defeated Scar and the hyenas, and they helped restore the Pridelands."

"Rumor has it that elephants cower at things as small as a black mamba, so I'm not sure how they would handle fighting against those gorillas," Kovu answered.

"And gorillas do have opposable thumbs, which elephants lack," Zazu mentioned.

"I've been contemplating something throughout our discussion, you may not want to hear it, but I feel that it would be in everybody's best interest," Nala spoke up. "We should leave Pride Rock and take all the animals with us."

"What? No!" Simba protested. "This is OUR kingdom and I will NOT let those monstrous apes take it away from us."

"If Khalfani's pride founded this land during the Great Wildlife Stress, then surely we can establish a new kingdom somewhere else," Nala suggested. "We won't have to fight for our lives. All the cubs will be safe. The other animals can live in peace."

"Indeed," Zazu approved.

"And maybe there'd be more grubs," Timon dreamed.

"Perhaps some hot springs to soak in," Pumbaa said with a smile.

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Simba lashed out at his loyal subjects. Then he let out a furious, "ROOOOAAR!"

The entire cave went silent as several rocks fell from the ceiling and crumpled to pieces on contact with the stony floor. Kiara and Kovu all stared wide-eyed at the king with jaws dropped open. Timon and Pumbaa huddled together, trembling with fear.

Zazu desperately tried to calm Simba down, saying, "Sire, I know this is a stressful time, but you MUST contain yourself."

"Simba, we're not strong enough to fight them," Nala choked up, fighting back tears. "We've already thought of many different things, but none of them seem to work. You've already tried contacting the kings of the past, but they won't answer you. I don't know what else to do."

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt, but our hunting party has been gone for about three hours and it usually doesn't take that long to find prey," Vitani interjected. Vitani usually helped lead the pride's hunts, but Simba let her rest after the battle at the waterhole. Spotty, Dotty, Zahra, and Jabari were resting as well.

"HAPANA!" a voice screamed out, causing everyone to jump. It was Ono, who rapidly flew into the cave of Pride Rock.

"What is it Ono?" Simba questioned the egret, concerned.

"Long story short, the hunting party seems to be having a tough time dragging the prey back to Pride Rock," Ono replied. "And now there's another gorilla attacking them. Kion and Fuli are trying to protect them. Let me tell you something, this gorilla seems to be a tad bit quick for Kion to use the Roar of the Elders on him."

"I _knew_ something was up," Vitani said.

"Oh no, my MOTHER is in that hunting party, we HAVE to help her!" Simba panicked. His father Mufasa was dead, but his mother Sarabi had lived long enough to see Kiara and Kion grow up. Sarabi was still very strong and in good shape for an old lioness and was still very involved in the pride's hunts.

"But Simba-" Nala began, concerned about his safety.

"It's only one gorilla, if there are enough lions, we can take him down," Vitani assured the queen. "Trying to take down EVERY gorilla in the Pridelands might be too difficult, but this individual one will be outnumbered. I say we stand a fighting chance at saving Sarabi and the other hunters. Then we can decide what to do from that point forward."

"I'll go for you this time Simba," Kovu offered.

"No, Sarabi is MY mother!" Simba argued. "I want to be the one to save her like I wish I could have done with my father! You'll need to be here to take over the Pridelands if anything happens to me anyway."

"With all due respect Simba, outside of hunts, you've pretty much sheltered me from all the action," Kovu nonchalantly responded. "And if I'm going to be king one day, won't I need some practice in fighting off enemies?"

"Yes Daddy, please give him a chance," Kiara pleaded the king.

Nala walked in front of Simba and smiled at him, pleading with her pretty blue eyes. Simba hesitated for a few seconds, sighed and said, "Well, alright. But you're not going without me."

"But Simba, who will look after the pride?" Nala inquired.

Simba thought of brave Jabari and called out, "Jabari, come over here please!"

The adolescent male approached the king and responded, "Yes Simba?"

"Do you think you can look after the pride while Kovu and I are gone?" Simba asked him.

"I'll do my best, your majesty," Jabari nobly replied.

"Timon and Pumbaa at your service!" Timon and Pumbaa beamed, bowing before Jabari. They were doing this to avoid having to go back out and face the gorilla, using their comical demeanor to try and cover it up. "We're always here to help!"

"Okay, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, there's no time to lose," Simba panted, beginning to make his way toward the cave entrance.

"We're coming with you guys!" two of Kiara's friends Tiifu and Zuri shouted out, following after Simba with a group of ten lionesses behind them. The other lionesses stayed behind to take care of their cubs.

"I'm coming too!" Vitani declared. She was the only lioness from battle at the waterhole to volunteer while Spotty, Dotty, and Zahra stayed with Jabari, the other lionesses and their cubs.

"Alright, Zazu and Ono, lead the way, let's move everybody!" Simba commanded. Zazu and Ono flew ahead as Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Tiifu, Zuri, and the other lions ran out of Pride Rock, ready to save Sarabi's hunting party.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The black mamba is a venomous African snake. The notion of elephants fearing mice is a myth, but in real life, African elephants are afraid of black mambas.

2\. In an episode of _The Lion Guard_ , "Can't Wait to be Queen," Simba mentioned that the elephants were to first to return to the Pridelands after Scar was defeated. Simba's friend Aminifu, a wise old elephant who was actively involved in restoring the Pridelands, had passed away in that episode. Simba and Nala were going to attend his funeral.

3\. Ono's catchphrase, "hapana," means "danger" in Swahili. In _The Lion Guard_ , Ono frequently uses that catchphrase when witnessing trouble or a chaotic situation.

4\. The Great Wildlife Stress never actually happened in any Lion King movies, shows or books. I made it up as the way that Khalfani's pride, the first pride that ruled the Pridelands (read Chapter 6), founded the kingdom to peacefully govern all the animals.

5\. Tiifu and Zuri are Kiara's best friends and recurring characters in _The Lion Guard_.


	8. Chapter 8

SMASH! CRASH! BAM! A large, red-eyed gorilla was slamming his fists into the grassy ground as Kion and Fuli leapt in different directions to avoid the attacks. This ape was a formidable foe to the two teenage wild cats. He was twice the size of an average gorilla and looked like an African version of the Abominable Snow Monster with thick white fur and light blue skin. He was fairly slender compared to the gorillas that Simba and his warriors had faced earlier, but very muscular with broad shoulders, bulging biceps and triceps, six-pack abs, and powerfully built legs. With his upper body, he could use his arms for lethal blows, and with his lower body, he could jump high and run swiftly to dodge attacks.

Sarabi and four teenage lionesses were fearfully watching the fight from the sidelines. Sarabi, for an elderly lioness, was still a very attractive lioness with a dark cream color complexion. She was also in excellent shape with a rather bulky physique. She had been teaching the four teenage lionesses, two Pridelanders and two former Outsiders, how to hunt. Would Kion and Fuli succeed in defeating the enemy without Bunga, Beshte, and Ono? What would become of Sarabi and her four students if Kion and Fuli failed to protect them?

This gorilla was not only too quick for Kion to use the Roar of the Elders on him, but he was much bigger and stronger than him and Fuli combined. As he had always done with his Lion Guard, Kion always wanted to think out effective strategies before attacking an enemy. The gorilla would not stop trying to smash him and Fuli, so he had to think smart. His opportunity came when Fuli sprinted behind the gorilla. The monstrous ape fixed his demonic red eyes solely on Kion, cupped a fist in his palm and tried to smash the teenage lion. Kion jumped backward to dodge the attack and quickly leapt onto the gorilla's hands for leverage as he pounced paws first at the great brute's chest, knocking him down. Ever since Kion was a cub, he was always strong enough to tackle enemies much bigger than him. As an adolescent, he became much stronger, but his raw power could not match that of the gorilla. The ape recovered quickly, grabbed Kion, tossed him and sent him tumbling to the left. Then the gorilla rose on all fours to face Kion, who had also managed to get back up on all fours. Before the gorilla could start his neck attack, Fuli pounced on his back from behind and bit his ear. He effortlessly pulled the cheetah off and flung her at a charging Kion. The two wild cats untangled themselves as the gorilla did a long air-flipping jump and landed behind them. They both whirled around to face their enemy, who attempted to strike them with a mighty backhand swipe. Kion and Fuli ducked, and then the gorilla shifted sideways and smashed his bulky forearm to the ground, attempting to crush them. Both Lion Guard heroes weaved in opposite directions to dodge the attack. The gorilla turned his back to both of them and leapt backward onto the ground. This was another failed attempt to crush the two quickly dodging cats. Fuli attempted to pounce on the monster's chest while he was down, but with swift reflexes, he punched her to the side before she could land on him. As soon as the gorilla got back up on all fours, Kion hastily clawed at his left hand. The beast drew his hand back in pain, and then tried to grab Kion with his right hand as the young lion slid in between his legs. Kion bit into the gorilla's left calf muscle, causing him to scream out in agony. Fuli zipped back into the scene and rapidly circled the gorilla's right foot, clawing at it. Eventually, the brute dealt Fuli a back kick and sent her tumbling. Kion climbed up onto his enemy's back to bite into a trapezius muscle, only to be caught and pulled off in a huge hand. The gorilla spun around and caught a pouncing Fuli in his other hand.

"No, KION!" Sarabi cried out to her grandson.

"FULI!" the four teenage lionesses shrieked.

The gorilla spun around in the opposite direction from which he initially spun and hurled both Kion and Fuli into a distant tree. The young lion and cheetah got tangled in the branches and twigs and struggled to free themselves. On a rare occasion, the two Lion Guard members were seemingly defeated by their enemy.

"Ugh, how humiliating!" Fuli groaned.

"Don't worry Fuli, we'll get ourselves out of this!" Kion assured her.

The gorilla turned his attention toward Sarabi and the lionesses, stood up on his hind legs, and beat his chest with an ear-piercing, "ROOOAAARRR!"

The four teenage lionesses huddled together behind Sarabi, screaming in fear. Sarabi readied herself in pouncing position, snarling at the monstrous ape. The gorilla smashed both fists on the ground, ready to finish off all five lionesses, starting with Sarabi. The two animals locked eyes, ready for action. The gorilla was the first to charge, and Sarabi charged in response.

"SARABI NO!" the four teenage lionesses screamed.

Sarabi slid underneath the gorilla and in between his legs as he tried to smash her again. The brute whirled around and attempted to slap Sarabi's head down, but she reacted quickly and stood up just in time to claw his striking palm. The gorilla drew his hand back, screaming, and rapidly swept his other hand across the ground. Sarabi jumped up in time to avoid the attack. Her enemy angrily stooped down and ragefully roared in her face. She furiously scratched his left cheek, prompting him to grab her with both hands and bite deeply into her scruff, causing her to bleed profusely. Sarabi weakly roared in pain as blood ran down her neck and shoulders. At that point it was undeniable that she would not win the fight.

"GRANDMOTHER!" Kion bawled, still stuck in the tree with Fuli. Tears slid down his golden cheeks as he looked up at the sky and whispered, "Forgive me Grandfather, I failed."

The gorilla turned to face the four teenage lionesses with a gravely wounded Sarabi dangling from his jaws. They all shrieked in horror as the savage creature dropped her to the ground. Trembling, Sarabi struggled onto her feet, only to be struck forward by the gorillas hand. She tumbled toward the other lionesses as they all jumped back in fear and shock. Sarabi tried again to stand up, only to be crushed down under her enemy's foot. She was just barely alive at that point as the gorilla roared and beat his chest while standing on top of her.

The lionesses all began to sob in grief for Sarabi's almost ended life, and in fear for their own. They all knew that the ape would go for them next, and they could not win. By law of nature, they would have all been dead, but nature somehow decided to preserve their lives. They all looked up to see Zazu and Ono flying over their heads. Then Simba bravely pounced at the gorilla, followed by Nala, Kiara and Kovu, Vitani, Tiifu and Zuri, and ten other lionesses from their pride. All seventeen lions collectively tackled the massive ape to the ground and fiercely mauled him with deep clawing and biting. Within thirty seconds, the gorilla disappeared in eerie purple bubbles, presumably dead.

After the ape was defeated, Simba turned his attention toward his dying mother. He sadly approached her and tried to nudge her up by her head and neck. It was no use. The old lioness was on her deathbed and could not get up.

Simba tearfully looked into Sarabi's eyes and uttered, "Mother, I'm sorry."

"Simba," Sarabi dyingly heaved as she looked up at her son. "You know… that… we're all part of the Great… Circle of Life. My time has come. At this point… I think it's best. I've been through so much Simba. Your father's death... Losing you when you were just a cub and thinking you were dead… Scar's tyrannical reign… Zira's betrayal… your son Kopa's death… the war with the Outsiders. It was still an honor… to be your mother in this world. I have always… enjoyed helping your pride… ever since you took your father's place as king. I go to join him now… and Sarafina… and Kopa… and many other loved ones. Farewell… my son… my king."

Sarabi closed her eyes in eternal sleep and her head collapsed to the ground. Simba's mother was dead. Simba stared at Sarabi's corpse and had a flashback of seeing his father Mufasa dead in the gorge as a cub. Then he had another flashback of seeing the blood of his son Kopa in that same gorge years later. Kopa's body was nowhere to be found, but Zira was there to boastfully declare that she had killed him.

"First my father Mufasa… then my son Kopa," Simba chokingly muttered to himself.

"Kopa," Vitani quietly echoed to herself as she had several flashbacks of playing with Kopa when they were cubs, being chastised by Zira and watching her set out to kill him. At that moment, Vitani grieved a lot more for Kopa than Sarabi, yet she deeply understood Simba's pain in losing his mother. For she had lost her best friend at such a young age.

Simba broke down weeping and sobbed the words, "And now my mother Sarabi."

Nala approached Simba and sympathetically nuzzled his big red mane. Kiara shed tears along with her father as Kovu licked a tear from her cheek, embraced her with a front leg and nuzzled her scruff. All the other lionesses bowed their heads in grief; remembering Sarabi, sighing, or shedding tears. Kion and Fuli rushed into the scene, followed by Zazu and Ono, who had untangled them from the tree. Fuli was not crying at all, but she felt a sense of failure and guilt for the pain of Simba's pride. Kion had finished crying in the tree, but his eyes were still red.

"Dad," Kion shakily spoke up. Simba and Nala looked up to face their son. Kion sadly bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry. We tried."

Simba said nothing in response and hung his head in grief. Nala was gracious and replied to Kion, "It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"Not at all young prince," Zazu added. Then he sighed and continued, "As you know, it's… well… the Circle of Life."

"Affirmative," Ono sulkily chimed in. Kion weakly smiled at the egret, remembering how he used to say the word "affirmative" with more enthusiasm during Lion Guard mission.

The grieving was interrupted when Vitani finally inquired, "Perhaps this is an inconvenient time to ask, but where's the prey?"

"The prey is several dozen yards from here," one of Sarabi's hunters answered. She was a pale orange Pridelander and the offspring of a rogue named Malka. Simba was very close friends with Malka when they were cubs.

"We kind of um… dropped it when that big, white, red-eyed gorilla attacked us," another teenage lioness told Vitani. She was a caramel brown Pridelander with dark paws and spots on her ankles and forehead. One of Nala's best friends, Kula, was her mother.

"We found a dead giraffe and thought it might fill us up for the next few days if we have to hide in Pride Rock from those mutated red-eyed gorillas," a third adolescent female announced. She was a light gray Outsider who was born during Zira and her pride's exile.

"It was a tad bit heavy for us to drag back to Pride Rock, taller and bulkier than your usual giraffe, so we could use some help," the last teenage lioness suggested. She was a brown, black-streaked lioness who was also born while Zira and her pride lived in the Outlands.

The the teenage lionesses, along with Vitani, Tiifu, Zuri, and the other lionesses, with the exception of Nala and Kiara, went over to the dead giraffe so they could collectively drag it back to Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Fuli, Ono, and Zazu all stayed to mourn over Sarabi's dead body. Just as the fourteen lionesses departed for the dead giraffe, Bunga and Beshte arrived with concern for Simba's distressed family.

"What happened?" Beshte asked.

"Another one of those red-eyed gorillas, that's what," Fuli coldly growled, bitter toward the mutated apes for all the trouble they had caused.

"He killed my grandmother," Kion sighed.

"Three words," Bunga said in shock. "Un-Bunga-Lievable."

"I'm sorry for your loss Kion," Beshte compassionately told his friend and leader. "I really wish that Bunga and I could have been here to help."

Suddenly, Sarabi's corpse seemingly dissolved in glowing pink flower petals and white feathers moving toward the dusk sky. There was a thick patch of high grass where her body lay. All eleven animals watched as the petals and feathers ascended higher and higher until they were gone. Starry silhouettes of Mufasa and Sarabi appeared in the sky. They lovingly ran toward each other and embraced on hind legs. Then they nuzzled and rubbed heads on four legs until they finally disappeared.

"Simba, your parents are finally reunited in the Great Circle of Life," Nala consoled Simba, nuzzling him. Simba was still too grieved to say anything in response. "Both of my parents are up there too."

The lionesses returned, dragging the dead giraffe, as Kovu said, "Well, I suppose it's time to go home and eat."

"Mom, we'll stay with you and the pride tonight," Kion told Nala.

"Thank you Kion, I appreciate it," Nala purred, nuzzling her son.

"Anything we can do to help," Beshte added. Then he jokingly said, "Even the Lion Guard has their soft side."

Nala smiled, but Simba huffed and rolled his eyes. Kion noticed that and quietly asked his mother, "Is Dad mad at us?"

"No, son," Nala warmly replied. "He's just grieving, we're all grieving."

Simba's family, along with the Lion Guard and Zazu, began their journey home as the other lionesses followed behind with the dead giraffe. Simba eventually stopped at a distant hill from Pride Rock as the others continued on.

When Nala noticed Simba wasn't beside her, she looked back and noticed him standing on a hill with his head facing down. "Simba?"

"I need to be alone," Simba sulkily responded.

Nala stared at him with tears welling in her eyes. The thought of eating and sleeping without Simba saddened her. Zazu landed beside the queen and gently beckoned her, "Come Nala. We must respect the wishes of our king."

Nala turned and continued toward Pride Rock with Zazu and the others. Simba laid down on the hill and closed his eyes, thinking about his lost loved ones. When Kiara was a cub, he would lay there with her and gaze at star constellations. He laid there for seconds, minutes, possibly hours, who knew how long. Eventually, he found himself experiencing flashbacks. They were like dreams, yet very tangible and real dreams.

In one moment, he found himself as a cub, walking with his Mufasa through the Pridelands. Mufasa was teaching Simba important things about being the next king. When Zazu arrived to give Mufasa the daily morning report, Simba became preoccupied with pouncing at a grasshopper. Mufasa was distracted for one moment and noticed his son's pouncing, so he jokingly had him pounce on Zazu. A white flash occurred, and Simba found himself, still a cub, under a starry night sky with Mufasa. They were chasing each other and roughhousing. Simba asked Mufasa if they would always be together, and Mufasa told him about how the Great Kings of the Past watch over them. Mufasa lovingly promised Simba that he would one day be there to guide him in spirit.

In another moment, Simba was an adult again. He was standing on the ledge of Pride Rock with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa as all the animals of the Pridelands gathered to see his newborn son Kopa. Rafiki joined them, with Kopa in his hands, and raised the cub into the Circle of Life for all the animals to see. Within several flashes, Simba was playing with Kopa, affectionately nuzzling him, teaching him how to be king one day, and even telling him that Nala would eventually give birth to his younger sister Kiara.

In Simba's final moment, he alternated between being a cub and an adult. He started as a cub, talking to Nala while her mother Sarafina was giving her a bath. Suddenly, Sarabi lifted him into her paws and started licking him clean. Once his bath was done, Simba asked permission to take Nala to the waterhole, and Sarabi allowed them to go with Zazu as an escort. After a white flash, he was an adult again, waking a fallen Sarabi after she had been struck down by Scar. A second white flash transpired, and Sarabi was nuzzling him in heavy rain after he defeated Scar. Then she, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of Simba's pride watched as he ascended Pride Rock and roared in declaration of becoming the new king. Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and all the other lionesses echoed his roars.

His vision became red and eerie as he saw Mufasa falling to his death in the gorge during the wildebeest stampede, Kopa's blood in that same gorge, and Sarabi dying in a puddle of blood. He saw Scar telling him to run away after Mufasa died, Zira laughing as she claimed to have killed Kopa, and the white gorilla beating his chest and roaring while standing on top of Sarabi. Once the visions ended, Simba awoke with heavy gasping and panting as Timon and Pumbaa stood right in front of him. It was nighttime as the moon and stars lit the dark sky.

"Simba, are you okay?" Timon asked, raising an eyebrow..

"Timon, his mother died, you know that," Pumbaa reminded his meerkat friend.

"So Nala told you?" Simba inquired.

"Well… everybody was talking about it back at Pride Rock," Timon began. "AND Nala told us."

"Huh, figures," Simba grumbled, lowering his head to the ground.

"Hey buddy, we're here to help you," Timon soothed Simba. "It's what we've been doing since you were a cub. We've known you for too long to stop caring."

"We watched you wake up from your sleep, scared like you've seen a ghost," Pumbaa noted.

Simba sighed, and told Timon and Pumbaa, "I was just dreaming about my father, and Kopa… and my mother."

"I remember hearing about Mufasa," Timon mentioned. "But you never told us about him during that time when Pumbaa and I raised you. Kopa was a tragedy, oh, gone at such a young age."

"And Sarabi was a beautiful lioness, even in her old age," Pumbaa fondly remembered Sarabi. "She was so kind too, and wise. Well, wise except maybe when she and the teenage lionesses tried to bring that giraffe to Pride Rock by themselves. But other than that-"

"Pumba! Think before you speak! Simba's grieving!" Timon snapped. "And to indirectly call his mother an idiot isn't helping!"

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa apologized.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Simba questioned Timon and Pumbaa. "I thought you were afraid of the gorillas."

"Well yeah," Timon confirmed. "But Nala told us you were out here, sad and all alone. She told us to leave you be… but we snuck out when she wasn't looking."

"We care about you Simba, so we wanted to come out here and comfort you," Pumbaa added. "Even if it means facing our fears, which we typically don't like to do. We'll sleep here with you if that's okay, just like old times in our Hakuna Matata days."

Simba smiled and rolled over on his side. Pumbaa snuggled comfortably under Simba's arm. Timon hopped onto Pumbaa's belly, lifted Simba's forearm, and tucked himself under it like a blanket. Once Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were fast asleep, the spirit of Sarabi appeared next to them. She smiled down at her sleeping son and licked his cheek.

"I am always here for you, my beloved son," Sarabi softly said in a serene, echoing voice. Sarafina and several other spirit lionesses from past Pridelands generations appeared alongside Sarabi. They all stood guard around Simba, Timon and Pumbaa, ensuring that no harm would come to them while they were asleep and dreaming.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The white, red-eyed gorilla that attacked Sarabi's hunting party, and fought with Kion and Fuli, was inspired by the Abominable Snow Monster from Rankin & Bass's animated Christmas special, _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.

2\. Lest anybody be confused (although I doubt it will happen), when Kion said, "Forgive me Grandfather, I failed," he was speaking to his grandfather Mufasa. In some episodes of _The Lion Guard_ , Mufasa was there to counsel and guide Kion in spirits.

3\. In this chapter, two lions from the Lion King books were mentioned; Malka and Kula. Malka appeared in _Simba's New Brother_ , when he temporarily became Simba's adoptive brother after getting lost in the Pridelands. Kula is one of Nala's friends that appeared in _Nala's Dare_.

4\. The dissolving of Sarabi's body, into pink petals and white feathers, was inspired by a fanfiction YouTube video entitled "What if Simba Died Instead of Mufasa?" When Scar held Simba's funeral at Pride Rock, Simba's body dissolved in that exact manner. However, as I was writing that part, I knew it would be inconsistent with Simba's statement to Kovu in Chapter 3, "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass." So I mixed the elements of high grass appearing into the disintegration of Sarabi's body. In essence, Sarabi's body turned to grass while her spirit (symbolized by pink petals and white feathers) departed to be with Mufasa in the Great Circle of Life. The dead body of the giraffe remained for the lions to eat, as most herbivores' dead bodies are left for predators or scavengers (while their spirits depart into the Great Circle of Life of course). This is how Prideland animals, carnivores and herbivores, are connected in the Circle of Life.

5\. As I've discussed in my additional notes on Chapter 4, Simba's eldest son Kopa appeared in a book called _The Lion King: Six New Adventures_. Since he did not appear in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , fans theorize that Zira killed him for being friends with her daughter Vitani. However, in some versions of this story, Kopa was merely wounded and knocked unconscious from the attack, which made Simba's pride think he was dead, and he eventually came back to Pride Rock as an adult. I personally prefer the latter version.

6\. For those who haven't seen the first Lion King movie, Timon and Pumbaa took Simba in after he ran away from the Pridelands because of Mufasa's death. They raised him in a tropical jungle under the carefree motto of "Hakuna Matata," which means "no worries" in Swahili.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Back at Funky's Flights on DK Island at night time)_

"So during the Mario Super Sluggers tournament," Funky Kong began, sitting on top of his desk and talking to his lady Kong friends. "We were havin' a practice game in Donkey Kong's jungle stadium before Mario's team came to play us. It was me, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong against King K. Rool and four of his Kritters; a green croc, a blue croc, a red croc, and a brown croc."

The red-haired and blonde lady Kongs were in Funky's shop again with the company of two of their friends. One was a tall and slender dark brown monkey with a white headband, black hair tied in a ponytail, a tight jade-colored shirt with short sleeves, and tight white khaki pants. The other one was a tall and shapely golden monkey with long and wavy dyed pink hair, a light orange tank top and scarlet yoga pants. All four lady Kongs were listening, swoon, to Funky Kong's stories as they usually loved to do.

"Wow, I didn't know King K. Rool played baseball," the golden, pink-haired monkey remarked.

"I bet he was a total klutz on the field with his big fat butt," the black haired monkey joked. Then she flirtatiously eyed Funky Kong saying, "And I bet YOU were the best Funky."

"Actually, you're half right sweetheart," Funky replied as he reached out a muscular arm to bring her in and briefly hug her, rubbing her shoulder. She giggled in response to this.

"So what happened on the field?" the red-haired monkey inquired.

"We'll still love ya whether you won or lost," the blonde monkey seductively breathed. "King K. Rool's a big meanie anyway. Nobody likes that cursed crocodile."

"Well, here's how it all went," Funky recalled. "K. Rool's team was actually a pretty tough match for us. We played a full nine innings and we were tied at twelve points by the end. K. Rool and the Kritters hit lots o' home runs durin' the game. DK and I were the only power hitters on our team. We each hit two home runs during the game. Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny still played very well. They made a lot o' stellar plays on defense, stole bases, and drove in runs with nice contact hittin'. Anyways, at the end of the game, bottom of the ninth with bases loaded and two outs, score twelve and twelve, DK on first, Dixie on second, and Diddy on third, I was up to bat. I had my trusty surfboard ready to smack a hit and at least drive in a run. King K. Rool threw a high an' slow change-up my way. Then I wound up and wailed on the ball, sending it flying high and deep into left field. You shoulda seen the Kritters, they were runnin' and screamin' frantically tryin' ta get to the outfield jungle walls so they could jump up and nab my homer. But they were too late. That baby was outta the park so fast and it was a walk-off grand slam for me. We won the game, sixteen to twelve, and I was crowned MVP."

"Yay!" all four lady Kongs squealed, clapping their hands.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The moment was interrupted by violent knocking on the door as all five Kongs flinched. The yet-to-be-seen visitor did not seem very happy, judging by the way that he abruptly banged on Funky's door.

"HEY, LET ME IN SPUNKY!" a disturbed old voice hollered. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Oh no," Funky groaned, leaning backward and covered his big hands over his face. Clearly, he knew who the visitor was, and he was not a very pleasant ape.

"Uh, Funky's not here!" the red-haired monkey called back to the elderly Kong.

"Nice try!" the voice wittily shot back, not buying into the lie. "But I already heard Hunky, Skunky, or whatever his name is say, 'Oh no.' And you lady Kongs are never in there unless _he's_ in there. Now tell him to be a gentleape… AND OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"You gals don't need to tell me, I got it," Funky sighed, sliding off his desk. Reluctant to open the door, afraid of what the visitor would do to him, Funky Kong slowly tiptoed toward the door. The visitor was apparently not having it, impatient with Funky's slowness.

"ARE YOU GONNA WAIT TILL I'M DEAD OR WHAT?!" the visitor screamed.

Funky increased the speed of his tiptoeing, shakily reached his hand to the doorknob and slowly opened the door, hiding behind it. All four lady Kongs gave a perplexed look at the elderly Kong in the doorway. He was a brown ape; relatively short, frail and hunchbacked with glasses, a long white beard, a sleeveless, purplish tan sweater for clothing and a cane for walking. He had a very irritating glare on his face as he turned his head to the right, facing the opened door on his side. He then faced forward, taking a few steps inside the shop, then whirled around and slammed the door, exposing a trembling and frightened Funky Kong.

"Now Cranky Kong, I-" Funky Kong shakily began, only to be jabbed in the gut and smacked over his head to the floor with Cranky Kong's cane.

"That's for not wanting to let me in!" Cranky Kong snapped. "And for hiding behind the door!"

"What is WRONG with you old man?" the black-haired monkey questioned Cranky, appalled.

"You've got serious anger issues," the pink-haired monkey contemptuously told him.

"You better not hit ME with that cane, I know taekwondo," the red-haired monkey threatened, getting into her martial arts fighting stance.

"If you even lay a finger on me, I'm calling the Kong patrol," the blonde monkey warned. "My brother is in the Kong patrol, and he would beat you to a pulp if you DARED to hit HIM with that cane, you lowlife!"

"Cranky Kong, IF you please, fatso!" Cranky contemptuously corrected the blonde monkey as he approached her and the three other lady Kongs. The blonde Kong was ordinarily confident in her thickly curved voluptuous physique, but she horrifically gasped with a hand to her mouth in response to Cranky's hurtful words.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Funky Kong intervened, having recovered from Cranky Kong's hits and sliding in between him and his female friends with both hands out. Then Funky turned to his blonde friend and told her, "Baby, you're beautiful. I know lots of alpha male Kongs who'd love thick chicks like you. I certainly do. Cranky here just has no respect for women."

"Clearly," the blonde Kong replied, angry at Cranky.

Then Funky turned back to Cranky and inquired, "Cranky Kong, what are ya doin' here man? Whataya want from me? And what on Earth are you so… so… cranky about?"

"Suits _his_ name well," the black haired monkey whispered to the blonde monkey. The blonde monkey giggled in response to her friend's remark.

"Well Flunky," Cranky began.

"FUNKY," Funky corrected the old ape. "After all these years, you still don't know my name?"

"Well I'm old, so what do you expect," Cranky replied. Then he continued, "Anyways, my idiot grandson and his pesky little pal have been missing all day, and I have no idea where they went. Today I was bored, so I went over to Donkey Kong's house to tell him more stories about my younger days. Turns out, he wasn't there. From what I heard, that monkey kid he hangs out with is gone from his house too. So I looked all over the jungle, and even started a search party, but I have no idea where those two went. Do YOU know by any chance?"

"The Pridelands," Professor Chops interjected as he entered in from the back door.

"The WHAT?" Cranky Kong asked, perplexed.

Funky turned toward the pig and questioned him, "Chops, are DK and Diddy still in the plane or out in the backyard or something?"

"No, they're in the Pridelands," Chops replied. "I took them there like you asked."

"YOU JUST LEFT THEM THERE?!" Funky Kong screeched.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chops casually asked. "I thought they'd be fine, so I spent the day just flying around the world and exploring-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR THEM!" Funky scolded. "HOW ON EARTH WOULD THEY GET BACK HERE WITHOUT A PLANE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND LEAVE YOUR PASSENGERS WITHOUT TRANSPORTATION AFTER THEY GET OFF MY DARNED PLANE!"

"Well… they usually come back to a certain place so I can pick them up," Professor Chops defended himself. Then he sighed and said, "I suppose I didn't think about that with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. I'm sorry."

"And hey GENIUS, you just let that nerdy swine fly your plane while you stayed here to flirt with your insignificant girlfriends, didn't you?" Cranky asked.

"Um," Funky Kong uttered, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"Guys, is everything alright?!" a high, young voice called out. Everyone turned to face the doorway and saw a small young ape standing there. She was around the same size as Diddy Kong with light brown fur, blonde hair with a thick ponytail and bangs, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, and a pink outfit that consisted of a beret, a top tied in a knot above her half exposed belly, and cloth bands around her knees.

"Uh, I guess so Dixie Kong," Funky Kong hesitantly answered to the young female ape.

"Alright, any luck Cranky?" Dixie Kong innocently asked, prancing into the shop.

"We didn't find the missing Kongs yet!" Cranky Kong frustratedly rambled.

"Where could they have possibly gone to?" a dark brown young female ape inquired, entering in through the doorway. This Kong, who happened to be the sister of Dixie Kong, was much taller but very slender. She had blonde hair tied in two large ponytails and blue eyes with thick eyelashes and dark red eye makeup. Her outfit consisted of a striped beanie hat with mixed colors of green, purple and pink, a sky blue belly baring spaghetti-strap top with a flower on it, sky blue sweatpants and orchid sandals.

"Tiny Kong, do Cranky Kong know where DK and Diddy are?" a bulky dark brown gorilla asked as he entered in behind the young female Kong. This gorilla was much bigger than Donkey Kong and sported a white T-shirt, blue vest, black belt with a gold buckle, and a small red baseball cap on backwards.

"No Chunky Kong," Tiny Kong responded.

"Chunky very worried," Chunky Kong said gravely.

"Kiddy want DK and Diddy, wahaha!" a large, light brown toddler gorilla in a light blue onesie wailed, throwing himself through the doorway onto the floor and banging his fists.

Kiddy Kong was obviously the little brother of Chunky Kong. Chunky picked up his baby brother and lovingly told him, "It's okay Kiddy Kong. Chunky Kong miss Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong too. Hope we find them."

"What was it this time, King K. Rool?" a stocky orangutan inquired, leaping in through the doorway with both of his long arms for leverage. This Kong seemed to be a twisted twig on the family branch, but rather unique with an undersized white t-shirt, large blue overall jeans, and a red nose like Rudolph that only lacked the glow.

"No Lanky Kong," Funky Kong replied.

"I sent Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to the Pridelands," Professor Chops spoke up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Everybody hop on!" Lanky Kong exclaimed, puffing himself up like a balloon and floating above the ground.

"Woah, woah, hold your horses Lanky Kong, there are some more important details I need to share with you," Professor Chops laughed.

Lanky Kong exhaled the vast amount of air he used to inflate himself and uncontrollably flew around the shop in many different directions until he landed back in the place where he initially stood in his normal physique. "Like what?"

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went over to the Pridelands, a kingdom in Africa ruled by a lion king named Simba-" Professor Chops informed, only to be cut off by Cranky Kong.

"WHAT!? LIONS!?" Cranky Kong barked. He brandished his cane at Professor Chops and said in a low-toned voice, "You sent my grandson and his friend into lions' territory?"

"N-n-ow Cranky Kong, D-D-Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went over there b-b-b-b-by choice," Professor Chops nervously stammered, holding his hoof hands out in defense.

"AND WHAT DOCUMENTED PROOF COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE?!" Cranky retorted.

"In my cabinet!" Funky Kong answered, leaping over his desk and opening the cabinet. He took out the same wrinkled letter that Donkey Kong gave him earlier in the day, leapt back over his desk and handed it to Cranky Kong.

Cranky Kong examined the letter very intently. His eyes widened, as if he recognized the given handwriting from someone that he personally knew. Then he squinted his eyes and thoroughly read the letter, whispering the words to himself. He learned everything from that letter; DK's father, the Pridelands, Ghastly King, everything. Cranky froze in shock once he finished reading. He knew exactly who DK's father was, and was distraught at what he read from him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Cranky Kong screamed, making everybody jump. He tossed the letter in the air and paced around the room, flailing his arms in the air, rambling, "My buffoonish grandson and his little sidekick Dinky Dong, Shrinky Dink-"

"DIDDY KONG!" everyone corrected the elderly ape.

"WHATEVER!" Cranky Kong snapped. "So those two morons went into a place with lions… and GHASTLY KING… ever since he was a young trooper, I told that big, good for nothin' bongo brain to never go near wild cats… and I thought Ghastly King was DEAD!"

"Well, I don't know how, but Ghastly King is back," Professor Chops told Cranky Kong.

"AND HE'S GOT DONKEY KONG'S FATHER, MY SON!" Cranky Kong panicked. "My son, DONKEY KONG JR.!"

"Well whataya know, Donkey Kong as a long lost son, and this amnesiatic ape here thinks that DK's son is HIS son," Lanky Kong joked.

"I'M DONKEY KONG SR. YOU WISECRACKING FOOL!" Cranky stomped toward Lanky, screaming in the orangutan's face. He pulled out an identification card from his fur pocket, showing it to Lanky Kong, hollering, "Lookie here!"

Lanky Kong saw a mugshot of Cranky Kong on that card and read his corresponding name, "Donkey H. Kong Sr. So the Donkey Kong we know is Donkey Kong III?"

"YES!" Cranky harshly responded.

"I didn't know that," Lanky claimed.

"That's because you're a big orangu-ding-dong, that's why!" Cranky insulted. The old ape turned away from Lanky and stuffed the identification card back in his pocket. He loudly proclaimed to everyone in Funky's Flights, "In case nobody knew, _I'm_ the ORIGINAL Donkey Kong! That's right, _I_ was the one who kidnapped Mario's girlfriend all those years ago! Then I got captured. My son Donkey Kong Jr. saved my hairy ape hide, and we teamed up to kidnap Mario's girlfriend again. That darned carpenter defeated both of us, but he saved me from falling to my death and released me and Junior to this island. So I'm the founder of DK Island. Junior and his mate had DK III, the Donkey Kong you know today. When DK was a baby, Junior was called to serve in an ape brigade. After a while, he went missing and was presumed to be dead. Then his mate, DK's mother, went running off with other alpha males and I got stuck having to raise my own son's offspring. I was old by the time I started raising Baby DK, and I tried to get him to call me 'Grampy Kong,' but he called me 'Cranky Kong.' So today I'm Cranky Kong, and time kinda beat me up, having raised both my son AND my grandson. And now I find out that my son is still alive after all these years, and my grandson took his little buddy on a quest to find him. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

"Well, haha, what a story," Funky Kong remarked.

"Yes, and I need you to get me over to the Pridelands NOW!" Cranky Kong demanded.

"But Cranky, I'm afraid you're too old for this adventure dude," Funky protested.

"I don't care, I just want to see my son… and yell at my grandson for not telling me about all this!" Cranky Kong argued. "And don't underestimate me, I just took you down with a couple hits of my cane a few moments ago."

"And Cranky Kong once went on an adventure to help me, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong save DK Island from the Snowmads," Dixie Kong reminded Funky Kong. "If Cranky Kong's going to the Pridelands, then I want to go too. I want to help Diddy Kong… and Donkey Kong… Diddy Kong especially since he's my boyfriend."

"Kiddy wanna go with Dixie!" Kiddy Kong exclaimed. "Kiddy and Dixie save DK and Diddy once. We do it again!"

"Well, I've never gone on an adventure with my sister before, so I guess this time will be a first," Tiny Kong volunteered, winking at Dixie Kong with a smile.

"In spite of Cranky Kong's… cranky behavior… I'm coming too," Lanky Kong made another wisecrack, but a half serious one.

"Chunky get to go on adventure with his cousin Tiny again!" Chunky Kong beamed. "And his cousin Dixie and brother Kiddy. This kind of like Donkey Kong 64… with Chunky, Tiny, and Lanky. Only we go save DK and Diddy with Dixie, Kiddy, and Cranky."

"AND FUNKY!" Cranky Kong declared.

"What?" Funky asked, surprised.

"You heard me, Romeo!" Cranky Kong teased. "Sorry you have to leave your precious Lady Kongs behind, but I don't think you want that nerdy swine doing your dirty work again. And I certainly don't want him leaving ME out in an African middle of nowhere!"

"Fine," Funky Kong sighed.

"Hey Funky Kong, heads up!" Professor Chops called out, tossing the plane key to Funky Kong.

"We'll look after the shop for you!" the black-haired monkey offered.

"And keep everything nice and tidy!" the pink-haired monkey added.

"Thank you ladies, now-" Funky Kong began, about to approach them for affectionate goodbyes.

"You're not wasting any time hugging and smooching with your girlfriends!" Cranky snapped, grabbing Funky by the back collar of his tank top. "We've got three Kongs to save and a resurrected villain to defeat with their help, now LET'S GO!"

Cranky Kong dragged Funky Kong out the door and everyone else followed. Funky waved to his female friends as he and the others departed, and all four of them blew kisses. Once out in the back of Funky's Flights, in front of the Funky Barrel, Cranky Kong released Funky Kong and allowed him to open the plane door. Everyone quickly boarded the plane without saying a word. Funky Kong took the pilot seat as the other Kongs shuffled into the passenger seats.

"ALRIGHT, YO-YO-YO, HERE WE GO!" Funky Kong announced on his speaker.

"YEAH!" all the Kongs cheered, following up with "oo-oo's" and "ah-ah's."

FWOOSH! Funky Kong started the engine of the plane and swiftly took off with his passengers, determined to find Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

***Additional Notes***

 _1._ _ _Mario__ _Super Sluggers_ is a Mario baseball game for the Nintendo Wii. Donkey Kong was captain of the "DK Wild Ones," which also included Diddy Kong (the co-captain), Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Baby DK, King K. Rool, and Kritter (four different types; green, blue, red, and brown). I did not include Baby DK in Funky Kong's story about the practice game because I did not want to create any confusion with anybody thinking that Baby DK is Donkey Kong's son. Baby DK is actually a baby version of Donkey Kong, much like Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, who made his first game appearance in _Yoshi's Island DS_.

2\. Dixie Kong is Diddy Kong's girlfriend. She made her first appearance in _Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest_ , when she helped Diddy Kong to rescue Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool. Tiny Kong was originally declared to be Dixie Kong's younger sister. She made her first appearance in _Donkey Kong 64_ , as one of the five playable characters, and looked much younger with shorter height and a flowered blue onesie. She was redesigned to look more like an attractive teenager in _Diddy Kong's Racing DS_. She is now much taller than Dixie Kong, which has caused many fans to dispute their relation. I kept Dixie and Tiny's relation as sisters to avoid confusion among Donkey Kong fans. I would suggest that Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong are actually non-identical twins, with Tiny Kong being the second-born twin. She was younger in the events of _Donkey Kong 64_ , and she and Dixie Kong are now around 13 years old in simian years while Diddy Kong is 11. Tiny Kong just seems to have hit puberty earlier than her sister. Chunky Kong is Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong's cousin. He appeared alongside Tiny Kong in _Donkey Kong 64_ as one of the five playable characters. Kiddy Kong is Chunky Kong's younger brother and the cousin of Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong. He made his first appearance in _Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble_ , when he helped her rescue Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from Barren K. Roolstein. Lanky Kong made his first appearance in _Donkey Kong 64_ as one of the five playable characters, with the four others being Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong. Lanky Kong is known as "the twisted twig on the family tree" because he does not share any family relations with the other Kongs in the series.

3\. Donkey Kong Jr. once rescued Cranky Kong from Mario in his own titular arcade game, _Donkey Kong Jr._ , and later teamed up with him to kidnap Mario's girlfriend Pauline in _Donkey Kong_ for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. Since Cranky Kong is the original Donkey Kong and the grandfather of the current Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr. is the current DK's father. Presumably due to Diddy Kong's appearance in the Donkey Kong Country series, Donkey Kong Jr. has been absent from Mario spin-off games since _Mario Tennis 64_. He was going to reappear alongside Donkey Kong in _Mario Kart Double Dash_ , but was replaced with Diddy Kong at the last minute. Throughout this entire story, I have been playing off of fans' speculation as to why Donkey Kong Jr. has been absent for so many years.


	10. Chapter 10

"Diddy Kong," a ghostly voice whispered through the air.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had slept in a large mango tree during the night, with much to eat before bedtime, and Diddy Kong was the first to wake up in response to the mysterious voice. He looked to his left and right, sensing something dubious about the environment. The dawn sky had an eerie orange color, and there was a voice calling his name. Being the curious young monkey that he was, Diddy wanted to investigate and find out where the voice was coming from. However, he felt that it would endanger both him and Donkey Kong, so he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Diddy Kong," the voice called again.

The second calling aroused greater curiosity within Diddy Kong's mind. He was about to wake up Donkey Kong and tell him about it, but his big buddy was still asleep. Diddy wanted to give DK more time to rest after their exhausting yesterday of looking for elephants and battling undead lions from past Pridelands generations.

"Diddy Kong!" the voice hissed.

Diddy Kong finally gave into his curiosity and slid down the tree, causing several mangos to fall to the ground. He darted off into the grassy plains, following after the voice. Moments later, Donkey Kong awoke from his sleep and noticed that Diddy Kong nowhere to be found in the tree. DK looked out into the savanna and saw Diddy, from a great distance, running off after an echoing voice that was calling his name. Sensing danger, Donkey Kong leapt down from the tree and hastily followed after Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong kept on following the voice, which echoed faster and fainter every second until he reached a flowing river where four bleeding animal corpses lay; a giraffe, a rhinoceros, a zebra, and a wildebeest. Diddy Kong was vexed at the scene. He knew that Ghastly King was ultimately responsible for the death of those animals, having read the letter about him kidnapping DK's father in the Pridelands, but he did not understand why the evil ape would want to kill other animals so gruesomely. Diddy never thought any of the enemies that he and DK faced on their home island, not even King K. Rool, to be that ruthless. Having seen enough, Diddy Kong turned and began his way back to the mango tree, when suddenly…

"ROAR!" Another resurrected evil lion pounced out of nowhere and pinned a mortified and screaming Diddy Kong to the ground. This lion was slender with brownish orange fur, a black mane, green eyes, and a pink scar over his left eye.

"Oh, sorry to startle you, young primate," the lion taunted in his raspy British voice. Diddy Kong instantly recognized the lion's voice, which was the same voice that had been echoing his name earlier. "I am Scar. I was once king of the Pridelands, until that brutish hairball Simba took it from me, and left me to die at the jaws of hyenas, but Ghastly King has brought me back to life for good purposes. And I'll prove my worthiness to him by killing you first."

"NO!" Diddy Kong cried, holding up his hands as a plea for mercy. Scar lifted his head and open his jaws, about to clamp down on Diddy Kong's throat, but then…

POW! Donkey Kong violently rammed his arm and shoulder into Scar's side, knocking him off of his little buddy.

"UHROOOOOOOAAAAAACHAAR!" Donkey Kong furiously roared, beating his chest. "Scar leave Diddy alone! DK and Diddy had enough of lions!"

"You would be stupid enough to tell me that, Donkey Kong?" Scar rhetorically asked in a suave tone. Then he got into his pouncing position, saying, "When I'm sure you know my purpose and what I intend to do."

With a sharp roar, Scar pounced at Donkey Kong and they tumbled on the ground, wrestling. Once broken apart, Scar attempted to claw at DK's face, but the big ape shielded himself with his bulky forearms. Diddy Kong made a flipping lunge at Scar and tackled him to the ground. Scar recovered quickly, using his jaws to grab Diddy Kong by the scruff and tossing him aside. Enraged, Donkey Kong attempted to smash Scar with his fists, but the evil lion swiftly dodged the attack. Scar charged and attempted to make a pounce for DK's throat, only to be blocked again by a muscular forearm. With great force, DK pushed Scar away from his throat and sent him rolling on the ground. Once Scar got back on his feet, Diddy leapt from behind, bouncing off of his head and landing in front of him. Scar swiped at the young monkey, but he ducked and dealt him an uppercut. Donkey Kong charged and rammed into Scar again, knocking him on his back to the ground. DK lunged in the air, arms ready to smash Scar, only for the evil lion to catch him with his feet and roll to the side, pinning him down. Scar mercilessly clawed at the ape's chest and shoulders, until his little buddy leapt to his defense and knocked the evil lion off with a jumping sideways kick. Then Diddy Kong made another flipping lunge at Scar, only for the evil lion to catch him in his jaws by the shirt, roll over and pin him down. Scar pawed at the little monkey's face and almost bit his throat until Donkey Kong grabbed his black mane and threw him off. Scar recovered quickly and charged at DK, as the strong ape charged him too. Once close up, Scar stood on his hind legs, attempting to bite at DK's throat, but got cut off with both of his forearms. Scar quickly stepped down and hastily clamped onto Donkey Kong's left ankle. While briefly stunning DK, Scar jumped upward and butted his head into the ape's chin, knocking him over. Scar pounced for the fallen Donkey Kong, only for Diddy Kong to intercept the attack with a brave pounce of his own which sent both himself and Scar violently falling backward. Scar flipped Diddy off with his hind legs, and then charged at the young monkey. Thinking fast, Diddy Kong grabbed a nearby stick that lay on the ground and swung it multiple times to hit Scar's biting jaws.

"Take that you big bully!" Diddy Kong snapped while hitting Scar with the stick.

Scar eventually grabbed hold of the stick in his sharp teeth and tossed it aside. Donkey Kong attempted to smash Scar from behind, but the evil lion sensed his enemy's presence and knocked him backward with a donkey kick. Scar made a pounce for Diddy Kong, who quickly slid underneath him to dodge the pounce. Scar whirled around and pounced again, only for Diddy to slide under him a second time to evade the attack. DK tackled Scar, who forcefully slipped out of the ape's grasp and struck him down with a powerful blow from his right paw. Diddy lunged at Scar from the side, only to be backhanded several yards away with the same paw that struck his big buddy.

Diddy Kong ended up near the four dead animals, and Scar let out a fierce roar that caused spontaneous lightning bolts to strike each one of them. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Scar continued fighting Donkey Kong as all four dead animals; giraffe, rhinoceros, zebra, and wildebeest; rose up from the dead. Possessed by Scar, all four animals surrounded Diddy Kong, glaring with glowing red eyes and gnashing their newly sharp teeth at him. Diddy Kong was frightened that the undead mutated ungulates, who were all much bigger than him, were about to attack, but he had no choice but to fight.

From a distance, Donkey Kong had his back turned to the scene as he smashed Scar into the ground with his fists. He turned around to see the four undead animals threatening his little buddy, and was about to intervene, but a quickly recovered Scar pounced on him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Scar rolled forward off of DK and then whirled around to attack him from the front so that he could not get to Diddy.

As DK and Scar fought, the giraffe was the first to attack Diddy. The giraffe shot his long neck downward and attempted to bite Diddy, who cartwheeled out of the way just in time. He jumped and bounced off the giraffe's head, which caused the tall beast to fall to the ground. The rhino charged at Diddy Kong from the front, but the young monkey dodged with a high air flip as the monster ran under him. The wildebeest immediately charged Diddy from the side and attempted to bite him. Diddy Kong ducked as the wildebeest chomped over his head, and then dealt the mutated ungulate a sharp uppercut that sent him falling backward. The zebra charged at Diddy from behind and reared up on his hind legs to strike him down with his front hooves. Diddy Kong turned around just in time to fend off the zebra with a jumping high kick to his chest.

Diddy Kong did well to dodge the first attack from each possessed animal, but the giraffe bit onto his back shirt collar. The beast tossed Diddy into the air, mouth open to swallow the young monkey as he fell back down. Fortunately, Diddy was able to land both of his little feet on each one of the giraffe's jaws. Like a crocodile, the giraffe snapped his piercing jaws together multiple times as Diddy Kong struggled to keep his balance and avoid falling into his enemy's mouth. Diddy Kong knew that he would die someday, but the last way he wanted to die was by being eaten. He shuddered at the thought of getting even his baby toe caught in the giraffe's sharp teeth. It would surely cause him a world of pain. Eventually, Diddy Kong's body jerked forward, and he seized upon that opportunity to forcefully dive off of the giraffe's snapping jaws. Before Diddy could land on the ground, the wildebeest leapt in the air to ram him with his horned head. Luckily, no part of the monkey's body met the sharp edges of the horns, but the headbutt still hurt and caused him to violently tumble to the side.

Diddy Kong quickly recovered onto all fours as the giraffe tried to stomp him multiple times with his hoofs. Diddy stopped the attacks by spinning and smacking a fist into the giraffe's twiggy left hind leg. The giraffe sank to his knee as Diddy somersaulted out from underneath him. However, Diddy Kong did not get up fast enough to avoid a hind kick from the zebra. The kick sent him flying back into the giraffe's hip, causing him to topple over on his side. Luckily, Diddy Kong's small body ricocheted off the giraffe's side, which made him less likely to be eaten. The zebra charged at Diddy Kong again, mouth open to bite him. The monkey rolled to the side as the zebra accidentally bit into the grass instead and flipped over onto his back.

Diddy Kong was right next to the zebra as he rolled back onto his feet while rhino charged again. The young monkey dodged yet again with a high air flip. The rhino accidentally slashed the zebra's side with his horn, which sparked an idea in Diddy's mind. Diddy leapt onto the rhino's shoulders and straddled his neck like a mahout riding an Asian Elephant. Diddy Kong pulled on the beast's ears, intending to ride and ram him into the other animals. However, that decision backfired as the rhino jerked his head forward and caused Diddy to fall onto his snout. Diddy Kong clung to the rhino's horn as he swung his head around, trying to shake him off. Eventually, Diddy Kong lost grip of the horn and was sent flying to the right. As Diddy Kong shuffled back onto his feet, he hastily cartwheeled to the left to avoid being devoured by the giraffe's downward snapping jaws. Then the wildebeest attempted to gore Diddy into the ground with his horns, but the young monkey did a backward somersault just in time to preserve his own life. The zebra attempted to stomp in Diddy's head, but he swiftly rolled over to the side to survive the attack and keep his skull intact.

From left to right, the rhino, zebra, wildebeest, and giraffe all slowly approached Diddy Kong, cornering him to the flowing river behind him. Suddenly, the river roared as its water rose higher and higher, and the current ran faster and faster. Diddy Kong nervously stepped backward, unsure of what to do next. He stepped back further and further until his left foot slipped off a grassy ledge and his entire body fell into the raging river behind him.

"AAAAHH-OOOOOOOO!" Diddy Kong screamed as the river current rapidly swept him away.

Donkey Kong was too engaged in his fight with Scar to hear his friend's cry. DK flipped the evil lion in the air with an uppercut, but then the rhino charged and rammed him from the side. DK quickly recovered to face the brute. That monster charged again, only for Donkey Kong to catch and hold him at bay with his huge, strong hands. DK gradually worked his hands up to the rhino's horn and forcefully twisted him over onto his side. He swung his enemy by that horn to hit the darting mouth of the giraffe and the charging zebra and wildebeest, sending all three of them falling over. The wildebeest was the first to recover, and charged at Donkey Kong. The mighty gorilla lifted the rhino over his head, like he was about to chop a wooden stump with an axe, and smashed his body onto the wildebeest. POW! Both of the possessed animals bodies disappeared in a large puff of smoke with a shallow crater in place of where they got smashed. The zebra charged through the smoke and lunged at Donkey Kong with menacing open jaws. With swift reflexes, DK caught his enemy by the jaws and flipped him to the ground. With his big hands, the ape stretched both jaws apart until… POW! The zebra's sharp jaws broke and his body disappeared in smoke just like the rhino and wildebeest. Looking up through the smoke, DK saw a silhouette of the giraffe glaring down at him with his glowing red eyes. Like a man-eating dragon, the giraffe shot his long neck down with jaws open to bite Donkey Kong. Before the giraffe could clamp his sharp teeth into DK's flesh, his mouth was abruptly shut with a stinging uppercut from the ape's fist. The giraffe kicked Donkey Kong in the gut with a front hoof and sent him flying backward several yards. While Donkey Kong was down, the giraffe slowly approached and shot his head down for another bite. DK recovered and rolled out of the way just in time as the monster bit into the grass. With haste, Donkey Kong barreled under the giraffe's neck while his head was down and braced his muscular arms around the neck. With a strong heave, Donkey Kong flipped the giraffe over his shoulder, twisted the head, punched the neck and POW! The giraffe was defeated and gone through thick smoke along with his three fellow attackers. Donkey Kong stood hunched over, breathing heavily until the smoke subsided.

"RHAAAAAAAAAAHUROARAHR!" Donkey Kong beat his chest and let out a loud victory roar that sounded like a deep-voiced monkey scream.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Scar's evil voice laughed through the air with an echoing tone.

Donkey Kong looked around, but Scar was nowhere to be seen. DK growled through his teeth and clenched his bulky fists, ready for Scar to pounce out of nowhere and attack him. Then DK got a reaction from Scar that he did not expect.

"The strongest animals seem to like pummeling enemies so much that they take no time to consider the safety of their friends," Scar's voice mocked.

"What?!" Donkey Kong inquired, confused.

"Look around you, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong is gone and it's all your fault," Scar coldly accused him. "You should have known better than to bring a young monkey on a dangerous quest, just to find an insignificant father that you never knew. I once knew a cub whose negligence killed his own father, and you are JUST like him."

Donkey Kong looked around and was mortified to see that Diddy Kong was not there. He was totally unaware of what happened to his little buddy during the fight. Scar would not tell him. DK was so distraught that he did not even WANT to ask Scar. Did Diddy Kong run off out of fear? Was he killed by Scar or any of the possessed animals? DK deeply loved Diddy like his own nephew and would never forgive himself if he lost him on the quest.

"No, Diddy, DIDDY!" Donkey Kong panicked. He fell to his knees and let out a distressed howl, "OOOO-OOOOOOOO!"

"Writhe in your misery all you want, it will not bring your friend back, dumb ape!" Scar's voice taunted him. "Just think about what happened to him!"

"Diddy can't be dead, DK has to find him!" Donkey Kong screamed, springing up onto all fours. He ran off, frantically calling out, "DIDDY! DIDDY KONG!"

Scar's echoing voice maniacally laughed, ringing in Donkey Kong's ears as he sprinted through the savanna in search of his friend. "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

***Additional Notes***

1\. Donkey Kong's first attack on Scar, in which he rammed his arm and shoulder into him, was derived from an attack in _Super Mario Strikers_ (a Mario-based soccer game for the Nintendo GameCube) called the "big hit." In _Super Mario Strikers_ , big hits are used to knock down and stun opponents carrying the ball. Donkey Kong is a playable captain in _Super Mario Strikers_ , and his big hit looks exactly the way I described in the text.

2\. I have derived two of Donkey Kong's roars from outside sources and translated them as best as I could in dialogue. His first roar, "UHROOOOOOOAAAAAACHAAR," was derived from one of the opening cutscenes in _Mario vs. Donkey Kong_ for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance. In that cutscene, Donkey Kong broke into the Mini Mario Toy Factory, out of fury that the Mini Mario Toys were sold out in stores, prepared to steal every toy he could find. Donkey Kong's second roar, "RHAAAAAAAAAAHUROARAHR," is actually one of King Kong's roars in two of Toho's movies, _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ and _King Kong Escapes_. That roar is a roar that sounds more like a deep-voiced monkey scream, and Kong frequently uses it throughout the films.

3\. The part where Diddy Kong hits Scar with a stick and says, "Take that you big bully," was derived from a fight scene in Disney's _The Jungle Book_ (the animated film released in 1967) in which Mowgli the "mancub" does that very thing to Shere Khan the tiger.


	11. Chapter 11

"Eh-huh, eh-huh, eh-huh!" Diddy Kong coughed up water as he regained consciousness under closed eyes. As he felt himself on rocky floor, he mumbled, "Where am I?"

"Mom, he's waking up," a feminine, young adult voice called.

Diddy Kong, slowly sat up and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for the first few seconds, but then he found himself looking at a sunny morning sky through the tall mouth of a cave.

Then a cream-colored lioness walked in front of Diddy Kong and asked him, "Hey little monkey, are you okay?

Startled, Diddy Kong jumped onto his feet, screaming, "WAH!"

The lioness gave a concerned facial expression as a golden lioness and brown lion joined her. Diddy Kong panted, heart racing, until he remembered the good lions from stories that Rafiki had told him and Donkey Kong. He realized that these lions meant him no harm.

"Oh, sorry, I was just startled, that's all," Diddy Kong apologized.

"No worries, you're in good hands," the cream lioness warmly replied. Then she bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Queen Nala. You can just call me Nala."

"And I'm Princess Kiara," the golden lioness introduced herself with a bow, just as Nala did. "Nala's my mother."

"I am Prince Kovu, Kiara's consort," the brown lion playfully spoke, nuzzling Kiara and making her giggle. He finished his introduction with a rhyme, "But I prefer Kovu for short."

"Kovu and I are betrothed, and we're next in line to rule the Pridelands," Kiara told Diddy Kong while returning Kovu's nuzzle.

"Ha, ha, yeah," Kovu nervously laughed. He still had fears and doubts about being Simba's heir.

"My name's Diddy Kong," Diddy Kong beamed.

"Nice to meet you Diddy Kong," Kovu responded. "By the way, I was the one who spotted you. We were out on a morning walk, and I saw you out cold in crocodile waters. You were just seconds away from becoming crocodile chow, but we fished you out just in time."

"Oh, well thanks for saving me," Diddy Kong sighed in relief. "I thought predators would have just let other predators feast on the weaker animals."

"Yeah, we are predators and we do hunt, but we only take what we need to survive," Kiara admitted. "Outside of that, we respect all creatures in the Pridelands. When Kovu saw you unconscious in the water with all these crocodiles swimming toward you, we all just sensed something wasn't right. Normally we would have just ignored the situation, but we couldn't leave you to die, so we rescued you."

"Well, you really are noble monarchs of the Pridelands," Diddy Kong complimented. "So I take it that this place is your home, the royal headquarters of the Pridelands?"

"Yep, that's right, this is Pride Rock," Kiara enthusiastically replied.

"And Simba is my king," Nala said with a smile on her face. Then she sighed, giving a sad facial expression and bemoaned, "Unfortunately, Simba lost his mother last night to this huge, white red-eyed gorilla. He was grieving so much that he would not come back to Pride Rock. I don't know where he is, but I hope he's okay."

"I'm sorry about your loss, um, Nala," Diddy Kong soothed, bringing a smile to her beautiful face. Then he remarked, "It's funny though that you mentioned a red-eyed gorilla though. I remember my buddy Donkey Kong and I-"

There was silence for a few seconds, then Diddy blurted out, "WAIT A MINUTE! DONKEY KONG! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO HIM!"

"Donkey Kong?" Nala and Kiara inquired with perplexed facial expression.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down partner, who's Donkey Kong?" Kovu asked Diddy Kong.

"My mentor, my best friend, my de facto uncle," Diddy Kong explained. "Brown gorilla with a red necktie. He's not one of those red-eyed gorillas that Nala talked about, I assure you. We're from this jungle island called DK Island. Donkey Kong's king of the jungle there. His grandfather was originally king of that island, but then an evil ape named Ghastly King took over. One day, Donkey Kong defeated Ghastly King and became the new king of the jungle. I looked up to DK and wanted to be a hero just like him, so my parents placed me under his mentorship. He's your typical strong and muscular hero, but at the same time a big, carefree lug who loves to have fun, kinda like me. Only I'm nowhere near as big as he is. That's how we became best friends, more like uncle and nephew actually, that's how close we are."

"So what did you guys come here for?" Kovu inquired.

"And why would a king step out of his kingdom?" Kiara added.

"That's just what I was about to explain," Diddy Kong assured them. "You see, Donkey Kong was raised by his grandfather, so he never knew his actual father. Yesterday when we were out playing in the jungle, we got a letter from DK's father. When Donkey Kong was just a baby, he left to serve in an ape brigade against mutated animals here in Africa. Then DK's father got lost and became a wanderer for many years. When he reached the Pridelands, he was going to seek help from King Simba, but Ghastly King captured him and is holding him as a prisoner in the elephant graveyard. Donkey Kong and I came here to rescue him."

"Ghastly King, elephant graveyard," Nala echoed to herself. Then she asked Diddy, "So is that where all those red-eyed gorillas are coming from?"

"That seems pretty obvious to me," Diddy answered. "Donkey Kong and I were attacked by red-eyed lions, and Rafiki told us that they were resurrected evil lions from past Pridelands generations. Ghastly King is the one who resurrected them."

"Do you remembered any of their names, perchance?" Nala questioned.

"Well, yesterday we were looking for elephants to tell us where the elephant graveyard was," Diddy Kong began. "We found a herd, but then we ended up getting attacked by eight lions. I only remember two of their names. The first one was Zira and the second one was Nuka."

"Zira! Nuka!" Kovu exclaimed. "Zira was my mother, and Nuka was my brother. Zira was a loyal follower of a tyrannical lion king named Scar, because he chose me to be his heir when I was just a young cub. Simba killed Scar and became the new king of the Pridelands. Zira hated Simba and rebelled against him, then our whole family was exiled to the Outlands. Zira wanted revenge on Simba, so she trained me to avenge Scar by killing Simba and taking over the Pridelands. Of course I had a change of heart about that when I fell in love with Kiara. And Nuka, Nuka was a lot older than me. He hated me because he was jealous that Scar chose me as his heir instead of him. Scar thought Nuka was too weak and clumsy."

"Donkey Kong and I encountered Scar this morning," Diddy Kong mentioned. "He ambushed me at a river and tried to kill me, but Donkey Kong saved my life. Then we both fought against him. Scar eventually swatted me away and raised up these dead animals; a giraffe, a rhinoceros, a zebra, and a wildebeest; to try and kill me while he fought Donkey Kong. I'd say I fought pretty well, but then I slipped into the river and got swept away. I don't know where Donkey Kong is. If he's still alive, he must be worried sick about me."

"I'm worried about Simba too, and I hope he's still alive," Nala shared. "If he is, he's probably very stressed out. He's lost so many loved ones. Scar killed his father Mufasa when he was just a cub. Then some time after Simba became king, Zira killed our firstborn son Kopa."

"Something I've wondered about," Vitani interjected. "Simba did say that our bodies become the grass when we die. From what he described, he found Kopa's blood in a gorge, but Kopa's body was nowhere to be found. And there was no grass."

"Zira did say that she fed his body to her followers," Nala told her, disturbed.

"I only heard that she... allegedly... killed him, but I don't remember them eating him," Vitani claimed. Then she sighed and said, "Or at least not that I've seen. Part of me feels like maybe didn't really get eaten and he's still alive out there somewhere. Probably not. I hope so though."

"Good morning Queen Nala!" Zazu greeted as he flew into the cave to face Nala.

"Zazu, have you seen Simba anywhere?" Nala asked, worried.

"The king is alive and well," Zazu declared. "He is sulking around the Pridelands, obviously mourning the loss of his mother. Timon and Pumbaa are out there following him."

"Timon and Pumbaa?!" Nala growled. "I thought I told those two not to do that!"

"They must have snuck out last night," Kiara suggested.

"There is another strange thing I have seen this morning," Zazu mentioned. "A brown gorilla, wearing man's red necktie, running around the Pridelands."

"DONKEY KONG!" Diddy Kong screamed, causing Zazu to flinch. "HE'S LOOKING FOR ME!"

"Oh no, Daddy's out there too!" Kiara cried.

"If they cross paths, I've got a feeling it's not gonna turn out good," Kovu feared.

"I'm afraid not!" Diddy Kong worriedly heaved. "After the encounters we had with those undead lions, Donkey Kong thinks that ALL lions are evil! I tried to tell him that it's not true but he wouldn't listen to me! He can be very stubborn at times and he doesn't think straight in stressful situations. He's probably lost his MIND after we got separated!"

"My daddy is the exact same way," Kiara told Diddy. "He probably lost his mind too after his mother died last night."

"Well then we've gotta do something!" Diddy Kong demanded, smacking a fist in his palm.

"Climb on my back Diddy Kong," Nala enjoined, crouching down in front of him. "We'll go out and find them."

Without hesitation, Diddy quickly mounted Nala, and she sprinted out of the cave. Zazu flew ahead, and Kiara and Kovu followed from behind. As the three five animals descended Pride Rock's steps, Nala noticed Kion and the Lion Guard standing outside the mouth of their cave at the bottom of Pride Rock.

The three lions stopped, and Zazu landed on the ground, as Nala called out to her son, "Kion! Do me a favor and look after the pride while we're gone?"

"Sure thing Mom," Kion complied. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, not exactly, we're going out to find your father," Nala replied.

"And Donkey Kong!" Diddy Kong added.

"Who's Donkey Kong?" Ono inquired.

"And why is there a monkey riding the queen?" Fuli asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nala sighed and said, "Never mind. We'll explain later. There's no time to lose."

"I'll fly ahead and see what I can find," Zazu told Nala as he took off into the air.

The three lions followed, with Diddy Kong still on Nala's back, determined to find Donkey Kong and Simba before the two kings could harm each other.

***Additional Notes***

When Diddy Kong mentioned that Donkey Kong doesn't think straight in stressful situations, and Kiara told him that Simba is the exact same way, Kiara was indirectly referring to Simba's actions in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. Simba was overprotective of Kiara, largely due to his past and the danger of the Outsiders, exiled lions who were loyal to Scar. At the climax of the movie, he exiled Kovu after thinking that he was involved in an ambush from Zira's pride. Donkey Kong also has a tendency to think irrationally at times, as shown in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series (which Diddy Kong indirectly referred to). In the first game, Donkey Kong robbed the Mini Mario Toy Factory out of anger that he couldn't buy one from the toy store. In the second game, he kidnapped Pauline when she accepted a Mini Mario Toy from Mario instead of one of his Mini Donkey Kong Toys. In the fourth game, Donkey Kong got angry when Mario would not give him a free Mini Pauline Toy at the Super Mini Mario World theme park, so he kidnapped the real Pauline instead. Therefore, I decided to play off the common trait shared by DK and Simba for a potential encounter. I will not reveal what happens next, you will have to read the next chapter to find out ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon buddy, cheer up," Timon said to a distressed Simba. He and Pumbaa were following the king through the grasslands, desperately trying to make him feel better.

"Gee, that really helps," Simba sarcastically huffed.

"I know how you feel," Pumbaa empathized. "I lost my grandfather about a month ago."

"Pumbaa, this isn't about you!" Timon rebuked his friend.

"What, I'm just trying to relate," Pumbaa argued.

Timon and Pumbaa were silent for a few seconds, until Timon beamed, "Hey Simba, I know what'll cheer you up. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Pumbaa?"

"I sure do!" Pumbaa squealed.

"Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase," Timon and Pumbaa loudly sang. "Hakuna matata, ain't no passin' craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Ma-"

"Guys, this-isn't-working!" Simba snapped. The king stopped walking and hung his head down low with a sigh. Hakuna Matata would have usually made him feel happy, because Timon and Pumbaa frequently sang it to him when he was a cub, but he was just not in the mood with all the trauma he had endured yesterday.

"Aw Simba, I don't understand, you LOVE Hakuna Matata!" Timon bemoaned. "Whatever happened to our occasional fun-loving king? It's like he stood downwind of Pumbaa and now he's scarred for life."

"HEY!" Pumbaa barked.

"I'm just trying to make a point," Timon explained. Sometimes the comical meerkat came up with the weirdest analogies, without considering others. "This whole gorilla thing has eaten you up so much that you don't seem to appreciate your loved ones anymore. To the point where you can't accept any, uh… Hakuna Matata from them. Not just me and Pumbaa, but maybe Nala too. You know she took it pretty hard when you wouldn't come back to Pride Rock last night. I don't know about Kiara and Kovu, but yesterday you kind of ignored Kion's sympathy. Didn't Pumbaa and I once tell you, you gotta put the past behind ya? Right Pumbaa? Pumbaa?"

Pumbaa stood frozen, as if he had seen a ghost. He remained silent for a few seconds, and then heavily stammered, "Gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah!"

"Gah-what?" Timon inquired as his friend continued stammering. "Godzilla? Green Goblin? Grumpy the dwarf? What is it buddy?"

"Gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah!" Pumbaa babbled on, using a hoof hand to turn Timon's head forward to what he had seen.

Timon gasped at what Pumbaa showed him. A brown gorilla with a red necktie wandering out in the distance, right before their very eyes. The meerkat and warthog simultaneously uttered the words, "Gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah! GORILLA! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Timon and Pumbaa's screaming caught the gorilla's attention as he turned his head to see them panicking next to Simba. With haste, they both ran and hid behind the lion's hind legs.

"Simba, don't let him kill us!" Timon begged.

"We're too young to die!" Pumbaa blurted out.

Simba snarled at the ape, as the ape returned his snarl. The two beasts were around the same size, packed with muscle, and in a bad mood. They locked eyes, ready to fight. Other than Timon and Pumbaa, no other animals were around to witness the encounter, which made it all the more intense.

"Who are you, ape?!" Simba growled. "And why is your kind attacking my kingdom?!"

"Why do lions attack Donkey Kong?!" the ape retorted. "And take Diddy Kong?!"

"Don't play games with me!" Simba snapped. "Your kind has injured six of my lions, and killed my mother! And I am NOT in the mood to see YOU here!"

Thinking that Simba was talking about Zira and the pack of undead lions that he had fought yesterday, Donkey Kong told the lion, "Listen! All DK wants is-"

"SILENCE!" Simba cut him off. "Now _you_ listen to me! I have ZERO tolerance for disgusting creatures like you, who kill other animals for power!"

"DK no like animals that are mean for no reason!" Donkey Kong screamed.

"You leave me no choice," Simba threatened in a low-toned voice. "But to do away with you."

"RUUUUAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Donkey Kong furiously roared, beating his chest.

"BROOOOOOAAARRURUGH!" Simba roared loudly, throwing his head back.

BAM! Donkey Kong slammed his fists into the ground and snarled at Simba. Simba looked straight ahead at Donkey Kong, glaring into the gorilla's eyes. The two animal kings were ready to clash, no matter what the cost.

"OO! OO! OO-OO-OO-OO-OO!" Donkey Kong hooted, beating his chest again and then charging toward Simba on all fours.

"KRUGH!" Simba sharply roared, charging at Donkey Kong.

"I can't look!" Timon shouted, covering his eyes.

Upon contact, Donkey Kong and Simba both stood on hind legs and began their attacks. Simba dug his claws into DK's shoulders and attempted to bite his throat, but DK held the lion back and pushed him off to the ground. Donkey Kong attempted to smash Simba with his fists, but the king of the Pridelands leapt out of the way just in time. Simba pounced at Donkey Kong and pinned him to the ground. DK threw Simba off, and the lion rolled back up onto his feet with swift reflexes. Simba darted at DK, and the ape slapped him down with both hands. Simba quickly recovered and slashed Donkey Kong across the chest. DK prepared to attack with his right hand, but Simba bit his forearm and hastily climbed up his shoulder. Once on DK's back, Simba shuffled to the left shoulder and bit a trapezius muscle. Donkey Kong raised his upper body, groaning in pain, then let his knuckles fall back to the ground. He reached up again, running on two legs and flailing his hands to catch Simba until his finally grabbed hold of the lion's mane and threw him off, falling to the ground with a somersault. Simba landed on his feet and charged at his enemy again. Donkey Kong stood on his hind legs and shielded his face with his forearms as Simba rapidly clawed at them.

"Yeah, get 'em Simba!" Timon cheered, having eventually opened his eyes to watch the fight. "Claw at those big muscles of his, then he won't be able to fight back!"

Simba quickly stooped down and bit DK's ankle and then jumped upward, butting his head into the ape's chin and knocking him over. Simba pounced on the fallen Donkey Kong and they both rolled across the ground. DK threw Simba off again, facing the lion his knees. Simba viciously clawed at DK's furry forehead, and DK effortlessly flipped him over with an uppercut punch. While Simba was down, Donkey Kong ran to a nearby tree. Simba pursued DK as he shuffled behind the tree and broke it down with a loudly grunting push.

"SIMBA, LOOK OUT!" Pumbaa cried.

Simba weaved out from under the falling tree before it could crush him. Before Simba could attack Donkey Kong again, the ape lifted a boulder over his head and hurled it toward him. Simba ducked as the boulder flew over his head and broke to pieces upon hitting the ground. Donkey Kong made a high and long leap over Simba's head, grabbed broken rock pieces and threw them at the lion. Simba dodged all of the rock pieces, except for the last one which hit him on the nose. Unphased by the rock, and undaunted by DK's immense strength, Simba charged and pounced at him. Donkey Kong knocked Simba to the right with a strong backhand strike of his bulky forearm. As Simba tumbled along the ground, DK ran toward him and firmly wrapped his bulky forearms around his red-maned neck. DK raised Simba up on his hind legs to strangle him. With a defense move that Nala once taught him, Simba stomped on Donkey Kong's foot and flipped the mighty gorilla over his shoulder with a thud. Simba attempted to claw at DK's face while he was down, but the ape rolled out of the way as Simba ended up digging his claws in the ground. Donkey Kong struck Simba to the side again with a backhand swing of his bulky fist, sending the lion tumbling.

"BRUHR-UHRAWR!" Donkey Kong roared, beating his chest.

"COME ON SIMBA, SHAKE IT OFF!" Pumbaa coached Simba.

Simba staggered to his feet and hissed at Donkey Kong. DK growled through his teeth. Both kings charged at each other and stood on hind legs, ready to strike. Donkey Kong raised his left fist, and Simba raised his right paw. POW! POW! Donkey Kong and Simba simultaneously struck each other across the face and both of them went flying as their bodies twisted through the air. THUD! THUD! Both of them crashed to the ground.

"Uh-oh, I've got a bad feeling about this, Timon," Pumbaa commented.

"Don't worry buddy, it's not over yet," Timon soothed. "Come on Simba! Kill him!"

Donkey Kong and Simba both recovered from the mutual attack. They glared at each other on all fours, panting with exhaustion. During this pause in the battle, Zazu landed on a distant tree and was mortified to see Donkey Kong and Simba facing off.

"Oh no, I must tell Nala!" Zazu panicked, flying off to find Nala, Diddy Kong, Kiara and Kovu. But would he bring them over fast enough before one of the kings kill the other?

***Additional Notes***

1\. Much like Chapter 10, Donkey Kong's two roars were used in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series and Toho's Japanese King Kong movies. I translated them into dialogue as best as I could. DK's first roar, "RUUUUAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR," was used at the end of the final boss battle of GBA's _Mario vs. Donkey Kong_ , in which Mario finally defeated Donkey Kong. The second roar, "BRUHR-UHRAWR," was frequently vocalized by King Kong in _King Kong vs. Godzilla_ and _King Kong Escapes_. That roar was later given to a giant Shisa monster named King Caesar, who first appeared in _Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla_. Donkey Kong's hooting was actually derived from a fierce gorilla sound effect. Simba's roars were dialogue translated lion sound effects, although I cannot identify where those roars came from because they were used in many different movies or shows involving lions.

2\. The beginning parts of the fighting scene were derived from Kerchak's fight with Sabor in Disney's _Tarzan_. The other parts were completely my own, made up by me. At the part where DK throws of Simba and falls, just as Kerchak did with Sabor, I added a somersault to the end of DK's fall as a tribute to his barrel rolling move in the Donkey Kong Country games and in _Super Smash Bros 4_.

3\. Timon's comment, "It's like he stood downwind of Pumbaa and now he's scarred for life," was an indirect reference to Pumbaa's flatulence.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nala!" Zazu called out to the queen, flying toward her, Diddy Kong, Kiara and Kovu. The three lions were standing on a grassy hill, and Diddy Kong was still on Nala's back.

"Zazu, did you find either one of them yet?" Nala questioned Zazu as he landed in front of her.

"I spotted both of them, they're FIGHTING!" Zazu frantically reported.

"Oh no!" Nala panicked.

"This way, follow me!" Zazu enjoined as he flew off into the savanna. Nala sprinted after him, carrying Diddy Kong, and Kiara and Kovu followed.

 _(Back at Donkey Kong and Simba's fighting scene)_

Simba was menacingly circling Donkey Kong, orange eyes glaring and breathing growls coming from his slightly parted jaws. Donkey Kong kept his eye on Simba, facing the circling lion while slowly shuffling around on his knuckles and feet. Timon and Pumbaa had moved closer to the scene, waiting for Simba to make his next move on Donkey Kong.

"What are you waiting for Simba? Finish him off!" Timon coached.

"You can do it!" Pumbaa cheered.

Zazu, Nala, Diddy Kong, Kiara and Kovu eventually saw Simba circling Diddy Kong from about a hundred feet away. Nala was disgusted, yet not surprised, to see that Timon and Pumbaa were cheering Simba on. All five animals rushed into the scene, determined to stop the fight. Once DK and Simba were at a sideways view from Timon and Pumbaa, they closed in on each other and raised arms to strike until…

"DONKEY KONG!" Diddy Kong cried out.

"SIMBA!" Nala shouted.

Donkey Kong and Simba turned to see Diddy Kong sitting on Nala's back, with Kiara and Kovu beside her and Zazu in front. Simba felt embarrassed about his family's intervention, but Donkey Kong was bewildered to see that Diddy Kong was with them. Diddy Kong slid off of Nala's back and ran toward Donkey Kong on all fours.

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy cried again. "Oh Donkey Kong!"

"Diddy, Diddy's alive!" Donkey Kong exclaimed face filled with joy. Diddy jumped into DK's massive arms and the two Kongs shared a warm reuniting embrace.

"And now you both can leave!" Simba coldly snapped as DK placed Diddy back on the ground.

"Simba!" Nala rebuked him.

"Nala, Donkey Kong is NOT to be trusted, he attacked me!" Simba told her.

"DK attack Simba cause Simba attack DK first!" Donkey Kong argued. "DK don't trust Simba neither! DK no like him!"

"Donkey Kong, don't you remember what the letter said?!" Diddy Kong reminded him. "Simba's the king of the Pridelands!"

"What letter? So you guys could come here and kill me?!" Simba scoffed.

"Daddy STOP!" Kiara pleaded Simba.

"SILENCE!" Simba barked. Kiara gave an upset facial expression, and Kovu nuzzled her.

"Simba not a very good king," Donkey Kong remarked, crossing his arms.

"Donkey Kong, we just need to-" Diddy Kong began.

"GET OUT!" Simba demanded. "If I see either one of you primates in my kingdom again, I'll kill you. Now BE GONE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Hmph!" Donkey Kong loudly grumbled. Then he abruptly turned and sprinted off into the grasslands on all fours.

"Donkey Kong, wait for me!" Diddy Kong called as he turned and ran after his friend.

"YEAH GO ON, BEAT IT BABOON BRAINS!" Timon jeered.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Pumbaa hollered. "DON'T LET THE GRUBS EAT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!"

"Ahaha, grubs, I like that!" Timon laughed, elbowing Pumbaa. Kiara walked in front of both of them and silenced them with an angry scowl. Timon nervously rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Heh, heh, was it something I said?"

"I think we overdid it Timon," Pumbaa said.

"Ya think?" Kovu inquired, walking in front of them and raising an eyebrow.

Furious, Nala joined the two young lions to scold Timon and Pumbaa. "And I thought I told you guys to stay in Pride Rock last night! You didn't listen to me did you?!"

"Uh," Pumbaa vocalized, searching for words.

"Well, you see, that Donkey Kong guy was just an actor from Hakuna Matata Falls," Timon lied, causing Nala to raise an eyebrow in skepticism. "We uh, we hired him to train Simba to uh… fight those red-eyed gorillas. We figured you guys would come into the scene all worried and stuff, misunderstanding what we were doing, so we rehearsed that altercation part. But don't worry, nobody was hurt. It went really well actually. And your mate Simba. Phew! He's becoming QUITE the fighter. RAWR! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"That makes… no sense," Kovu said. Nala and Kiara clearly weren't buying it either, judging by the annoyed looks on their faces. Kovu continued, "Looks like you guys are gonna have a LOT of explaining to do."

"Enough already, let's go home!" Simba ordered. He turned and speedily marched his way back to Pride Rock, with everyone else following.

Zazu flew up next to Simba, telling him, "Sire, I URGE you to reconsider."

"What is there to reconsider?" Simba argued.

"Simba, you're unbelievable!" Nala yelled at Simba, running up next to him. "You're not taking any time to listen to anyone! Kiara, Kovu and I rescued Diddy Kong, and he told us-"

"I don't want to hear any more about Diddy Kong, or Donkey Kong," Simba cut off his queen. "Donkey Kong especially."

Nala sighed in frustration as she, Simba, and the others continued their journey home. DK and Simba have seen each other as rivals, but will they ever recognize their common enemy? Would they be willing to put the past behind them and join forces?

***Additional Notes***

Hakuna Matata Falls is the name of the tropical jungle where Timon and Pumbaa raised Simba. Timon gave that home to his meerkat colony at the end of _The Lion King 1 ½_.


	14. Chapter 14

"Donkey Kong, slow down, just listen for one minute!" Diddy Kong implored his big buddy.

Donkey Kong, being the stubborn ape that he was, would not comply. He and Diddy had run a great distance from Pride Rock. Diddy was desperately trying to reason with DK, but he was consumed by his bitterness toward Simba, and all lions. Donkey Kong simply had enough at that point. He came to the Pridelands to rescue his father, only to be attacked by undead lions, possessed ungulates, and briefly lose his best friend Diddy. DK had lost his mind.

Diddy was vexed at DK's manifestly hardened heart toward lions. Diddy Kong had known that there was good and evil in every species, including predatory animals such as lions. The ones who rescued him were so good to him. Diddy Kong was humbled that Kovu, a male lion, came up with the idea to rescue him from the crocodiles while he was unconscious. Diddy would have expected one of the females to do that, given that the female of every species usually has a more compassionate, nurturing side. He admired Kiara's ability to relate to Diddy's frustration with DK's stubbornness and irrational thinking, for her own father was the exact same way at times. Kiara even tried to defend the two Kongs when Simba, in his biased thinking and actions, sent them away. When expressing concern for Donkey Kong's safety, Diddy Kong appreciated that Nala willingly gave him a ride on her back to go find him. He never expected that a royal lioness, of all animals, would ever offer him a ride. Diddy Kong barely knew the lions who rescued him, yet he felt a sense of separation from them due to Donkey Kong's hatred. How would he ever convince Donkey Kong that he was wrong? Desperate to persuade DK, Diddy sped up, turned in a half circle and turned around to stop him.

"Out of DK's way Diddy!" Donkey Kong demanded.

"No, you need to listen for once you thickhead!" Diddy Kong argued. "You know that lioness I was riding when we found you and Simba? That was Nala, the queen of the Pridelands. The other lions were Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu. They were GOOD to me."

"No, lions TOOK Diddy!" DK retorted with lack of understanding.

"No, we just got separated because of Scar's attack!" Diddy rebuked him. "I fell in the river and got swept away. I drowned and ended up unconscious in crocodile infested waters! If Nala, Kiara and Kovu didn't see me, I'd be DEAD! They saved my LIFE. They took me in and watched over me until I woke up. Doesn't that convince you enough?"

"They follow Simba, and Simba no good king," Donkey Kong argued, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air.

"Simba just doesn't understand!" Diddy Kong corrected him. "And YOU don't understand either!"

"DK DOES UNDERSTAND!" Donkey Kong hollered.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Diddy Kong screamed.

"Yes, DK does!" Donkey Kong growled in a low toned voice. "Lions are unstable, like Greek gods in mythology. Killing, arguing, stealing, bad things! DK was right and Diddy knows it!"

WHACK! Something hard hit Donkey Kong on the head. He turned around to see Rafiki standing there with the walking stick in his hand. The old mandrill did not look very happy.

"FOOLISH APE! WHAT AH YOU DOING!" Rafiki scolded.

"Diddy don't understand-" DK began.

"No Donkey Kong!" Rafiki interrupted, poking DK's nose. "YOU don't undahstand!"

"See?! That's what I told you earlier!" Diddy yelled at DK.

"But Rafiki showed DK and Diddy evil lions," Donkey Kong reminded Rafiki.

"Yes, Old Rafiki showed you 'evil lions,' from past Pridelands generations!" Rafiki snapped. "But don't you remembah dat dere ah evil gorillas too?! Like Ghastly King who kidnapped de fadah dat you nevah knew?! Is dat not evil!?"

"But Ghastly King was enemy on DK Island," Donkey Kong said.

"Um, there was also Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, and the Ninjapes," Diddy Kong reminded Donkey Kong. "You told me all those stories, remember?"

"Yuhs," Donkey Kong replied.

"And when I was at Pride Rock, Nala told me that Simba lost his mother last night to a white red-eyed gorilla," Diddy Kong told his buddy. "That gorilla was serving Ghastly King. Simba was so upset that he couldn't think straight, I think that's why he attacked you."

"Correct you ah, young monkey!" Rafiki beamed. "Simba is usually not like dat. He is a very noble king. He made a mistake in thinking you were an enemy. But so did you. You made dat exact same mistake."

"What?" Donkey Kong inquired.

"Don't you remembah what Rafiki told you in his tree?" Rafiki rhetorically asked. He then continued on to say, "You may have come here to find a loved one, but along de way you may find odahs in need of help too. You may tink of certain animals as enemies, only to later recognize dem as friends. And just because you and Diddy Kong have encountered evil lions, remembah, dere are evil gorillas too. Dere is good and evil in every species. De red-eyed gorilla dat Diddy Kong mentioned was a rogue gorilla who willingly became a servant of Ghastly King. Simba's pride fought numerous different red-eyed gorillas. Simba only wants to protect his land. Scar once took it from his fadah Mufasa when he was a cub. Den one day Simba took it back and became de new king. He loved his pride, and his kingdom, and wanted to protect dem from evil lions who remained loyal to Scar, de Outsidahs. Simba thought all of dem were bad, until Zira's son Kovu fell in love with Simba's daughter Kiara. Eventually, Kovu and Kiara united deir prides togedah, and Simba accepted Kovu as his son-in-law and future king. Zira would not let go of her hate and tried to attack Simba, but Kiara stopped her and she fell into a ravine. Now Simba is trying to protect his kingdom from Ghastly King's minions, just as you and Diddy Kong ah trying to fight your way through dem to save your fadah. Ghastly King has evil lions, AND evil gorillas. So you and Simba share a common enemy."

Donkey Kong sighed and apologized, "DK was wrong. DK sorry."

"What's done is done my friend," Rafiki said. "You must do now what you tink is right. Rafiki will leave you here to decide dat."

Rafiki ran off to the right as a lone water buffalo was running toward him diagonally. Once the buffalo caught up to Rafiki, the old mandrill jumped on his back and rode him off into the distance. Donkey Kong turned to Diddy Kong, ashamed of the argument they previously had.

"Diddy forgive DK?" Donkey Kong asked, reaching out his big hand to Diddy Kong.

"Diddy forgive," Diddy Kong sentimentally replied, smiling warmly and clasping his little hand in Donkey Kong's big hand. The two Kongs shook hands as a symbol of their reconciliation.

"So what we do now?" Donkey Kong asked his little buddy.

"Well, Rafiki told us to do what we think is right," Diddy Kong reminded him. "Maybe we could reconcile with Simba? After all, we do share a common enemy with him. If we unite with his pride against Ghastly King, they could help US save your father, and we could help THEM save the Pridelands. Wouldn't that make sense?"

"How do DK and Diddy do that?" Donkey Kong inquired. "Simba mad at us."

"Truthfully, I don't know how it will work, but we've gotta try," Diddy Kong suggested.

"HELP!" a voice cried out in the distance.

"Donkey Kong, it came from down south of us!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"DK and Diddy go help, Rafiki say other animals need help too," Donkey Kong nobly said.

"Now that's what I was waiting to hear you say, let's go!" Diddy Kong beamed.

DK and Diddy took off and sprinted after the voice that called their name. They headed down south from where they stood, which took them even further away from Pride Rock. Their decision would result in a potentially longer journey back to Pride Rock to reconcile with Simba, but would it be worth it? Would their heroism in any way prompt Simba to forgive them?

"HELP!" the voice called out again.

DK and Diddy eventually found the owner of that voice. It was a young adult lion, around the same size as Kovu, with pale gold fur and a brown mane. He had four pink claw marks on his left cheek, three long ones on his back, and jagged scars on his shins. This poor lion was surrounded by a pack of eight red-eyed gorillas. They were all relatively small, with short sagittal crests, probably weighing around 100 pounds. They had scraggly black fur, pink skin, and long black claws. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were determined to help that lion, and fast.

"RUAW! RUAW!" Donkey Kong ragefully screamed, beating his chest. He managed to grab the attention of the lion's attackers as they all turned and glared at him through their glowing red eyes. DK tried to intimidate them by slamming the ground with his palms and hooting, "OO! UH, UH, UH, UH, UH!"

Donkey Kong's aggression just made the little beasts angry, and they all charged at him in a single file line. Diddy Kong stood behind Donkey Kong, who wound up a brawny right arm for a powerful punch. Once he got his opportunity… POW! He punched the first gorilla in line and sent him flying back into the other ones, knocking them down like dominoes. Once fallen, they all disappeared in purple bubbles, and their victimized lion was free.

"You saved my life, thank you," the lion sighed in relief.

"DK glad to help," Donkey Kong replied.

"His full name is Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong explained. "He usually refers to himself as DK, in the third person. My name is Diddy Kong by the way."

"Well I'll be, it's a DK Duo, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," the lion playfully joked. "It's great to meet both of you. I'm Prince Kopa by the way, a long lost son of King Simba and Queen Nala."

"King Simba and Queen Nala?" Donkey Kong quietly echoed to himself.

"How did you end up lost, where did you go?" Diddy Kong asked Kopa.

"Well, I didn't 'go' anywhere," Kopa began. He then went on to explain, "I was Simba and Nala's firstborn, and the heir of the Pridelands. When I was a cub, I became best friends with another cub named Vitani. I fell in love with her, but her mother didn't like that. She viciously mauled me and eventually knocked me out cold. As you can see, I've still got the scars to this day. My parents probably think I'm dead though. A rogue lion rescued me while I was unconscious, and I grew up among a community of rogue male lions, away from the Pridelands. I so desperately wanted to go back home, but I was afraid Vitani's mother would try to kill me again, so I never told the other rogues about where I came from. About a few weeks ago, I heard that Vitani's mother died in a rebellion against Simba, and her pride joined him. My younger sister Kiara and her mate Kovu were declared to be next in line to rule the Pridelands. I could have gone home then, but I was too ashamed because I was originally supposed to become the next king of the Pridelands. I felt forgotten and rejected my own family. Then I heard there were these red-eyed monsters in the Pridelands, and I felt that my family needed me. So I came back to help, even if it means I DON'T get to be the next king."

"Just curious, do you remember the name of Vitani's mother?" Diddy Kong asked Kopa. "The way you described her sounds awfully familiar."

Kopa gave a nervous facial expression, gulped and said, "Zira."

"ZIRA!" Donkey Kong snapped, angrily remembering the evil lioness.

"You guys had trouble with Zira too?" Kopa inquired.

"Actually, we fought her yesterday," Diddy Kong replied.

"She's still alive?! How?!" Kopa shouted, mortified.

"She DID die from that fight, Rafiki told us," Diddy Kong explained. "But you see, there's this evil ape named Ghastly King who brought her back to life, along with Scar and other evil lions from past Pridelands generations. Ghastly King has evil gorilla servants too. And other animals. DK and I fought Scar this morning, and he possessed four dead animals; a giraffe, a rhinoceros, a zebra, and a wildebeest to try and kill me."

"Oh no, what if she comes after me!?" Kopa panicked. "How will I get back home?! All I want is to see my mom and dad! Especially my dad. And help them protect the Pridelands. But how can I do that?! I'm a total coward!"

"DK and Diddy help," Donkey Kong soothed, patting Kopa on the back. "We protect Kopa and get him home."

"All three of us can tell him about Ghastly King," Diddy Kong suggested. "Simba thought Donkey Kong was an enemy and they fought. I helped stop the fight, but Simba ordered both me and DK to leave. We'll bring you home and try to reconcile with him, and maybe we can fight together against Ghastly King."

"DK and Diddy come here to save DK's dad," Donkey Kong said. "Diddy says we help Simba's pride save Pridelands, and Simba's pride help DK and Diddy save DK's dad. But DK not sure how if Simba will forgive."

"We can try," Kopa told him. "I really hope it will work though."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Diddy Kong gleefully enjoined.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kopa began making their way back toward Pride Rock. It would be a long journey, and a hefty risk in trying to reason with the lion who furiously drove the two Kongs off. But like Kopa said, they had to at least try.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The four evil Kongs that Diddy Kong mentioned; Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong; were all kingdom bosses in _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_. Dread Kong was the boss of the Banana Kingdom, Karate Kong was the boss of the Pineapple Kingdom, Ninja Kong was the boss of the Durian Kingdom, and Sumo Kong was the boss of the Star Fruit Kingdom. Ninjapes, smaller apes of different colors (blue, green, red, and black), were generic enemies that appeared in many of the kingdoms in _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_.

2\. As I have discussed in my additional notes on Chapters 4 and 8, Kopa appeared in a book called _The Lion King: Six New Adventures_ as Simba and Nala's son. Since Kopa was unknowingly replaced by Kiara in _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , fans have theorized that Zira killed him for being friends with her daughter Vitani and was consequently exiled. However, in some versions of that story, Kopa survived and came back to Pride Rock as an adult. That version is the version that I prefer, and I thought this chapter would be a perfect opportunity to tie Kopa's return into the story. I will not reveal what happens next though…

3\. In my World Literature class at college, I learned about the shady and evil behaviors between Greek gods and their favored people. That is what Donkey Kong is referring to when he compares the lions to Greek gods. I had him use that same analogy in Chapter 6, but I forgot to mention it in my additional notes.


	15. Chapter 15

_(Back at Pride Rock)_

"Go inside the den, all of you," Simba demanded. "I need to be alone for a little bit."

Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu all watched with concern as Simba ascended the sidesteps to the top of Pride Rock. With a sigh, Nala led the others into the den of Pride Rock. Kion and Vitani were the first to greet them as she immediately approached Nala.

"Mom, did everything go okay?" Kion questioned his mother.

"No son, I'm afraid not," Nala sadly replied. Then she asked him, "Was the pride okay while we were gone?"

"Yes, we kept everything under control," Kion answered as Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono nodded in the background. Kion then went on to ask, "So what exactly went wrong out there?"

"And where's that monkey you brought in, and what happened to Simba?" Vitani added.

"We found Simba and Donkey Kong fighting and we managed to stop them, but Simba was furious and sent Diddy Kong away with Donkey Kong," Nala replied. "Simba went up to the top of Pride Rock. He says he needs to be alone."

"Diddy Kong's the monkey, right?" Vitani inquired.

"Yes," Nala confirmed.

"Poor little guy, he and his buddy, uh… Donkey Kong… must have been through so much, judging by all the stories I heard when Diddy Kong was here," Vitani remarked. "And now Simba hates both of them. In a way it kinda reminds me of when Kovu and I were Outsiders."

"I just hope Simba comes to the same realization about Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as he did about you guys," Nala lamented. "Highly doubtful though."

"Then again, you never know," Kovu suggested.

"If we don't see them again, I hope they find Donkey Kong's father," Kiara said. "I miss them both already. I really wish Daddy would give them a chance."

"I think they kinda left a legacy here though," Vitani told the three other lions. Then she shifted sideways and jerked her head to the left, saying, "Look."

"Roar, I'm Donkey Kong!" a tan cub raspily spoke, beating his chest with his paws.

"I'm Simba, I won't let you destroy the Pridelands!" a spotted beige cub bantered. He pounced at the tan cub, and the two began to play fight.

"Oh no, we have to stop them Nala!" a greyish brown cub exclaimed.

"Climb on my back Diddy Kong!" a stocky, yellow orange cub enjoined, crouching down. The greyish brown cub straddled her back, but she could not support his weight. She struggled to rise up onto her feet, and then fell back down. Both cubs laughed.

"Oh, the guilt, I can't live with it anymore!" Pumbaa sobbed, remembering how he and Timon cheered on Simba to kill Donkey Kong.

"Okay Nala, I admit it, Pumbaa and I snuck out of Pride Rock last night because we wanted to comfort Simba!" Timon chokingly confessed. Nala was not surprised. The meerkat broke into tears, and continued, "Donkey Kong wasn't an actor! Pumbaa and I were scared of him, and Simba thought he was an enemy! They fought, they REALLY fought! Pumbaa and I were cheering on Simba to kill him! Our king lives… and so does Donkey Kong. I hope that gorilla can find it in his heart to forgive me… and Pumbaa."

"WAAAAAAAAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!" Timon and Pumbaa bawled as they embraced each other with tears shooting from their eyes.

"Well, perhaps you two can learn something from this," Zazu coldly remarked, crossing his arm wings and sticking his beak in the air.

"Since you guys told the truth, and realized what you did wrong, I will forgive you," Nala smiled.

"Oh, thank you Nala!" Timon cryingly heaved, approaching Nala and embracing one of her front legs. "You gotta help us form an apology. How does this sound? Eh-eh-em! Donkey Kong… Timon… sorry… cheering Simba on… kill you. You wanna give it a shot Pumbaa?"

"Uhhhhh," Pumbaa vocalized, unsure of what to say.

"You know, it almost sounds like you're saying, 'Donkey Kong, I'm sorry for cheering Simba on, but I'm going to kill you,'" Vitani told Timon.

"And I think Donkey Kong's grammar is a little better than that," Zazu added. "It would be much more prudent for you to speak to him in your normal language Timon."

"I'm sure Donkey Kong would be able to understand," Kion assured. "The Lion Guard and I have dealt with animals who talked like that before."

 _(At the Top of Pride Rock)_

Simba lay down at the ledge, distressed, with his paws hanging over. He had already been through so much in his past dealings with Scar, the hyenas, Zira and the Outsiders. His present dealings with the mysterious red-eyed gorillas were just too much for him. Six of his lions were injured, and his own mother was killed. Simba's fight with Donkey Kong showed his impaired judgment and biased hatred toward all gorillas. He did not know the story behind the two Kongs as his pride did, when Diddy Kong told them. How would he come to realize that?

"Simba," a deep voice echoed through the sky.

Simba looked up to see a bright light in the clouds, and his father Mufasa's face appearing in those clouds. Simba stood up on all fours and uttered, "Father."

"Simba, I see that you are distressed, your kingdom is under attack," Mufasa said.

"Yes, and I feel a hundred times worse after my own loved ones ignorantly supported Donkey Kong's friend," Simba complained. "I don't understand why."

"Simba, see things from Donkey Kong's perspective," Mufasa told his son. "You are trying to protect something, and Donkey Kong is trying to rescue someone."

"What?" Simba asked, confused. "Didn't he already find his monkey friend?"

"Think of how much I meant to you as your father," Mufasa enjoined.

Simba has several flashbacks of himself as a cub with his father Mufasa; looking over the Pridelands from the top of Pride Rock, pouncing on Zazu during a pouncing lesson, and gazing up at the stars. Simba whispered, "I love you Father. I always have and I always will."

"Donkey Kong's father was never in his life," Mufasa revealed. "When Donkey Kong was just a baby, his father came to Africa on an important mission. He got lost for many years, and was going to seek your help. An evil ape named Ghastly King captured him, and holds him as a prisoner in the elephant graveyard. I was the one who allowed him to send a letter to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong and his friend Diddy Kong have come here to rescue him. Do you know where those red-eyed gorillas came from? They were rogue gorillas, hungry for power, who willingly became servants of Ghastly King. Ghastly King has also resurrected evil lions from past Pridelands generations, and they have attacked Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. What you and Donkey Kong have failed to realize is that Ghastly King is your common enemy."

"Oh Father, I was wrong," Simba lamented. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"What's done is done, my son," Mufasa soothed. "You must do now what you think is right. I will leave you to decide."

"No, Father!" Simba cried as Mufasa disappeared in the clouds. Then the king mumbled to himself, "Okay, he says I've got to do what I think is right."

Simba thought for a few seconds and remembered the family that he disappointed when he sent Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong away. He felt ashamed not listening when they tried to tell him that he was wrong, so he wanted to make amends with them first. If he succeeded in that, then maybe they would help him find the Kongs. Simba descended the side steps from the top of Pride Rock and walked to the mouth of the den to see Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono talking.

"Nala," Simba shakily called for his queen.

Nala turned to face him with a sad look, and answered, "Yes Simba?"

Simba sighed, entering into the den, and told her, "I was just talking with my father. He told me everything about Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and… I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Without saying a word, Nala smiled and nuzzled Simba's big red mane. Kiara nuzzled Simba next, once Nala finished. Kovu and Zazu both smiled at Simba and gave him a nod of approval.

"You know Simba, we were wrong too," Timon acknowledged.

"And I've never felt so bad in my life," Pumbaa sorrowfully expressed.

"Well, my father told me, what's done is done, but we've got to do now what we think is right," Simba shared. All of his loyal subjects nodded in approval.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Simba's family and friends were bewildered. Simba felt very nervous. Was this a judgment for his mistake?

Lionesses were desperately trying to calm their cubs as they were screaming things like, "Mommy, there's an earthquake! We're all going to die! Please protect me!"

Simba ran out to the ledge of Pride Rock's promontory to see what was going on. Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono all followed. The royal group of animals were vexed to see myriads of other animals; elephants, giraffes, rhinos, buffaloes, zebras, wildebeests, antelopes, cheetahs, baboons, and various different kinds of species; stampeding around Pride Rock and out into the distance.

"What on Earth are those animals running from?" Fuli inquired.

"I wish I could tell ya Fuli," Bunga answered her.

"I'll go check and see what it is," Ono volunteered as he turned and flew up over Pride Rock.

Ono's eyes flashed gold as he analyzed what the Prideland animals were running from. He saw a widespread orange glow from the distance. From that glow, there was smoke rising up into the sky. It was a wildfire! Ono did not know how or why, but he knew the Pridelands was in danger… REALLY in danger.

"Hapana!" Ono gasped. He flew back down to the promontory of Pride Rock and panicked, "Everyone, there's a wildfire sweeping over the Pridelands!"

"Wildfire, but how?!" Beshte asked.

"I don't know, but we need to take shelter!" Ono screamed.

Simba thought about Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. What if the animals trampled them? What if the flames consumed them? What if both things happened? If anything happened to the two Kongs, it would be all his fault, and he would never forgive himself. Simba was desperate to go out and rescue them before it was too late.

Without saying a word, Simba ran down the promontory and leapt down the steps of Pride Rock. Bewildered and concerned, everyone else followed after him. Simba and the others moved very swiftly, shuffling between animals to avoid getting trampled.

Eventually, Nala caught up to Simba and hollered, "Simba, what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?! Why would you run into a stampede like this?! A stampede nearly killed you when you were a cub! You're tempting fate!"

"We have to find Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" Simba shouted.

"And how are we gonna do that when there's animals runnin' everywhere like it's an Olympic Marathon or something?!" Timon yelled, clinging to Pumbaa's mane with his legs flying in the air behind him.

"If we all survive, and the Kongs do too, I hope we can still apologi-i-i-i-ize!" Pumbaa screamed.

Simba and his loyal subjects continued on racing through the stampede. Simba could hear Scar's evil laughter echoing through the sky, eventually joined by Zira's, and Nuka's. Was that really happening? When Mufasa told him that Ghastly King raised up evil lions from past generations, were Scar, Zira, and Nuka really among them? Simba was baffled and mortified. Evidently, they were the ones who caused the fire. As Simba continued running, he looked back and saw a smoky red sky with the flames moving around and passing Pride Rock. Fortunately, Pride Rock was divinely protected by the Great Kings of the Past, so it would not be burned down. However, Simba could not help but feel that he himself was to blame for this mysterious catastrophe. Why would Mufasa allow it to happen, after he had just told him to do what he thought was right? Was it perhaps a test of faith? Simba did not know. The king faced forward and pressed on, determined to rescue Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

***Additional Notes***

1\. To avoid confusion about Pride Rock, the promontory is where Rafiki held up and presented Simba, at the beginning of _The Lion King_ , and Kiara, at the beginning of _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , to all the animals of the Pridelands. At the end of _The Lion King_ , Simba ascended that same promontory under a rainy sky and roared in declaration of becoming the new king. The top of Pride Rock is basically the tall roof of the den, on which Mufasa once showed Simba the kingdom when he was a cub. In the final battle of _The Lion King_ , Simba battled Scar on that same location.

2\. Mufasa's spirit once appeared to give Simba guidance at the climax of _The Lion King_ , telling him that he must return to Pride Rock and take his place as rightful king. At the beginning of _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , Mufasa was shown smiling down at the presentation of Kiara. In _The Lion Guard_ , Mufasa occasionally appears to give Kion guidance. With Mufasa's given role, I thought it would be perfect to include him in this chapter.

3\. As I've discussed in Chapter 7, Ono's catchphrase, "hapana," means "danger" in Swahili.


	16. Chapter 16

_(Back with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kopa)_

"Look, there's smoke rising up from the distance," Diddy Kong pointed out.

"DK hear animals in the distance," Donkey Kong remarked.

"Oh no, what if there's a-" Kopa began.

Before Kopa could finish his sentence, a huge crowd of different African species came stampeding toward them over a distant grassy hill. There were pachyderms, ungulates, wild cats, monkeys, and even birds panicking through frantic animal vocalizations as they ran, or flew. Speechless, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kopa all dropped their jaws in horror and shock at what they saw.

"STAMPEDE! RUN!" Kopa panicked. The lion turned and fled as DK and Diddy followed.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Kopa ran for yards, miles, who knew how long. Their hearts raced and the skin under their fur chilled with goosebumps as the stampede caught up to them. Eventually, they found themselves shuffling in between animals to avoid getting trampled. As they ran, questions raced through their minds. What if this stampede was the end of all of them? What if DK would never get to rescue his father? What if Diddy would never get to accompany DK on another adventure? What if Kopa would never get to reunite with the family who thought he was dead? Would Simba's pride be able to take on Ghastly King by themselves?

Within a few minutes, DK, Diddy, and Kopa noticed themselves and the stampede heading toward a gorge. That gorge was the same gorge where Scar killed Mufasa and where Zira attacked Kopa. Haunted by memories of the gorge, Kopa moved to the left, avoiding the gorge entrance and Donkey Kong followed. Both of them escaped the stampede in doing so, but it took a few seconds for them to realize that Diddy Kong was missing.

"Donkey Kong, where's Diddy Kong?" Kopa asked, panting.

DK looked around and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that his little buddy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! DIDDY!"

Donkey Kong and Kopa ran along the ledge of the gorge, frantically looking for Diddy Kong. Eventually, they spotted the young monkey still running through the stampede. Both of them were mortified, particularly Donkey Kong. He could not lose his little buddy.

"DIDDY KONG!" Donkey Kong screamed.

Diddy Kong heard Donkey Kong call his name, and looked up at him while still running. Diddy was horrified to see that he and DK were separated again. DK and Kopa were running along the ledge of the gorge, while Diddy running was _in_ the gorge and trying to avoid getting trampled.

"DONKEY KONG!" Diddy Kong cried out.

"DON'T WORRY DIDDY, DK COMING!" Donkey Kong shouted.

The ape impulsively jumped over the ledge, but something caught him by the back of his necktie before he could land a foot into the gorge. DK was thrown back onto the grassy ledge where he was surrounded by three red-eyed gorillas. They all towered over him, and one of them was holding Kopa hostage. The gorilla who had caught DK had thick and messy black fur, peach skin, two red claw marks on his right eye, broadly rounded shoulders, rocky muscular arms and legs, and a large belly. The one holding Kopa had thin, scraggly tan fur, dark grey skin, thickly muscular arms and legs, and a fairly slender torso with six-pack abs. The third gorilla looked more like a silverback gorilla, only with variations of purple instead of black, but was largely obese with a stumpy sagittal crest that pointed slightly forward and mushed his eyes.

"And just where do you think you're goin', Donkey Kong?" the black gorilla taunted.

"Leave DK alone, and let Kopa go!" Donkey Kong snapped.

"Oh I don't think so, that's not what Ghastly King wanted us to do," the black gorilla scoffed. "Sorry you've gotta leave the little monkey to get run over in that pathetic stampede, but we were given a task to do away with you. And your feline friend can watch before we kill him too."

The purple gorilla snarled, slammed his massive fists into the ground and let out a menacing, "ROOOAAARRR!"

"Let's get 'em!" the black gorilla raspily exclaimed to the purple gorilla.

Both gorillas charged at Donkey Kong, while Kopa was left to watch in horror from the arm of the tan gorilla. The black gorilla and purple gorilla leapt in the air, raising their enormous arms to smash Donkey Kong. DK jumped up, punched the black gorilla and dealt a kick to the purple gorilla. Once back on the ground, DK distanced himself with two backflips. His two attackers recovered and were standing on all fours, glaring at him through their glowing red eyes. DK scowled, held out a huge hand and beckoned them to come forward. Roaring, both gorillas charged as Donkey Kong raised his fists, ready for action.

 _(In the Gorge)_

Diddy Kong was very afraid, not only of potentially being killed in the stampede, but of being separated from Donkey Kong. What if they couldn't find each other once it all passed? What if one of them ended up dead. Diddy could not bear those thoughts, but had no choice but to keep on running. Eventually, he spotted a tall rocky pillar near the left wall of the gorge. Without hesitation, Diddy sprinted toward the pillar and hastily scaled to the top and clung to a thinner antenna-like part for dear life. He hoped DK would find him there, or somebody would.

"SIMBA LOOK, THERE'S DIDDY KONG!" Zazu's voice cried out.

Diddy Kong turned his head to see the hornbill hovering next to Simba on high promontory at the other side of the gorge. Behind Simba was Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. Diddy Kong did not recognize half of the animals accompanying Simba, but he was relieved that the king of the Pridelands decided to help.

"Well what are we waiting for? Zuka-" Bunga began, about to jump into the gorge, only for Simba to stop him with his paw.

"Bunga, _I_ need to do this. I need to make up for the mistakes that I made earlier today," Simba told the honey badger. The king of the Pridelands bravely leapt down from the promontory and pounced from different rocks to get down to the floor of the gorge.

"Everyone else, follow me to the top ledge!" Nala commanded. She and the other animals turned and ascended rocky steps that led to the top of the gorge's right side.

Meanwhile, Simba shuffled through stomping pachyderm feet and crashing hooves to reach Diddy Kong on the other side. He managed to reach the left side of the gorge, but ended up facing Diddy Kong from about a hundred feet away. An elephant accidently crashed into the pillar and… BOOM! The tall, rocky structure broke and sent poor Diddy flying in the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Diddy Kong screamed. Fortunately, Diddy was flying toward Simba, who leapt up in the air and caught the falling monkey in his jaws. Once back on the ground, Simba began making his way back to the other side of the gorge, searching for the safest place he could get himself and Diddy.

 _(Back on the Left Ledge of the Gorge)_

Donkey Kong was sent flying backward and hit the ground. The purple gorilla charged and jumped, about to smash him with his fists. Thinking fast, DK reached behind his fallen head, grabbed a large stone, threw it at his enemy's face and POW! The purple gorilla violently fell backward to the ground and his body disappeared in purple bubbles. As DK recovered onto his feet, the black gorilla charged at him. Donkey Kong locked arms with his opponent upon contact and flipped him over his back and into the gorge. The black gorilla fell, cursing Donkey Kong as he descended deeper and deeper until SLASH! DK's enemy was impaled on the horn of a rhino and his body disappeared in purple bubbles. DK turned and glared at the tan gorilla, who was still holding Kopa in his arm and watching the from the sidelines. Intimidated, the tan gorilla released Kopa, turned and fled the scene.

Kopa ran up to Donkey Kong and sighed in relief, "You saved me, again."

"DK and Kopa must get Diddy, now!" Donkey Kong told him.

Donkey Kong and Kopa looked over the gorge and noticed Simba placing Diddy Kong on a relatively short promontory at the right side of the gorge. DK was relieved to see that Diddy survived, and that Simba was the one who saved him. Surely that, and Kopa's return, would solidify their amends. Then suddenly, a large water buffalo accidentally rammed into Simba, causing him to fall back into the stampede.

"SIMBA!" DK and Diddy shrieked from opposite sides.

"DAD!" Kopa screamed in horror.

Donkey Kong and Kopa scanned the stampede from the left side, and Diddy Kong from the right, searching to see if Simba survived. Much to their relief, the king leapt out from among the running animals and clung to the right gorge wall with his claws. Diddy Kong briefly watched as Simba climbed up the wall. Once he felt that the noble lion could handle climbing out of the gorge, Diddy turned and scurried up rocky steps that led to the top ledge of the right gorge wall.

Donkey Kong turned to his right and saw the wildfire blazing into the gorge from the distance. He knew that he had to get himself and Kopa over to Diddy Kong, and fast. Noticing three elephants about to run past the same promontory where Simba placed Diddy, DK lifted Kopa under his arm like a football with a strategy in mind to cross the gorge.

"Donkey Kong what are you doing?" Kopa asked. The ape ignored him and leapt into the gorge, much to the lion's horror. Kopa screamed, "WOAH!"

Donkey Kong landed on the back of one elephant, leapt to the second pachyderm on its right, and jumped to the last one on the far right. DK briefly struggled onto the third elephant's back, and then lunged for the promontory where his little buddy last was. DK successfully landed on that rocky area with himself and Kopa unharmed.

"Wow," Kopa whispered to himself as Donkey Kong placed him on the ground.

"Hurry up steps!" Donkey Kong enjoined. He and Kopa sprinted up the rocky steps to find Diddy Kong at the top ledge.


	17. Chapter 17

_(At the Top Right Ledge of the Gorge)_

"Simba, the fire!" Nala cried out as she noticed the wildfire slowly moving through the gorge in her king's direction. She and the others were nervously peering over the cliff as Simba struggled to climb up the gorge wall.

"Nala!" Diddy Kong called, running along the grassy right ledge of the gorge.

Nala turned around to notice the young monkey and exclaimed, "Diddy Kong!"

The queen ran to Diddy and embraced him with a nuzzle, saying, "Oh Diddy Kong, you're safe."

Kiara and Kovu joined Nala, and Kovu asked, "Where's Donkey Kong? Did you guys get separated AGAIN?"

"GUYS, HELP!" Simba screamed.

Diddy Kong, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu all rushed to the cliff and looked over to see that Simba was just a few feet from the ledge. He reached a point where he could not climb any higher and was struggling to hold on. The fire was rising higher and higher and moving closer and closer to the dangling king of the Pridelands. Nala would be the first one to reach down and help Simba, but the part of the wall that he was on was too steep and erect. She would surely fall.

"COME ON SIMBA!" Nala shouted.

"NOT HELPING NALA!" Simba frantically answered.

Suddenly, Simba felt his claws begin to slide and his body moved downward a few inches. He looked to his right and saw the flames moving in on him. The king thought this was the end of him. He would meet the same fate Mufasa once did. Eventually, Simba lost grip of the wall and began to fall.

"NO!" Simba shrieked.

CLASP! A large, bulky hand grabbed hold of Simba's ankle, hanging him upside down over the gorge. Simba looked up to see Donkey Kong holding his ankle with his right hand, and holding onto the edge of the cliff with the other. Simba could not believe his eyes. His former rival had come back around to save his life.

"Donkey Kong," Simba whispered.

"Hup!" Donkey Kong grunted as he tossed Simba upward and caught him firmly under his burly arm like a football. With the strength of his left arm, Donkey Kong threw himself and Simba up on top of the ledge of the gorge with a heaving, "Mreh-hah!"

Donkey Kong landed on his feet with a thud and he placed Simba on the ground. The flames had just barely missed the two of them as they escaped the gorge. Upon a missing hit of the two kings, the flames crashed through the gorge like gigantic ocean waves and rapidly spread all the way through to consume whatever stampeding animals remained there. Simba mournfully watched as some of his kingdom inhabitants shrieked and writhed in the flames. He deeply pitied them. It was all Ghastly King's work behind the scenes. They did not deserve to die.

CRASH! There was a sound of thunder as the clouds turned dark gray. Within a few seconds, rain fell heavily from the sky, dousing the blazing trail of fire that had been made throughout the Pridelands. That moment reminded Simba of when he first became king after defeating Scar. Heavy rains had doused the flames around Pride Rock, just as they were doing in the gorge and other areas of his kingdom where the fire spread.

"Well done, my son," Mufasa's voice softly echoed through the air.

Simba turned toward Donkey Kong, smiling with gratitude, and said, "You saved my life. Thank you. I'm sorry for fighting you earlier. I was completely wrong in doing so. You really are a noble hero… and friend… Donkey Kong."

Donkey Kong sniffled, trying to fight back tears. Smiling, the ape replied, "Thank Simba for saving Diddy. DK saw it with his own eyes. DK sorry for fighting too. DK was wrong. Simba good king… and friend."

Donkey Kong and Simba embraced, which brought a smile to the faces of Diddy Kong, Nala, and everybody else accompanying them. Even Kopa smiled from a distance. Once Donkey Kong and Simba finished their reconciling embrace, Nala and Diddy Kong were the first to approach them. Nala nuzzled her king, relieved that he was safe and alive. Diddy Kong high-fived his big buddy, who affectionately wrapped a muscular arm around his shoulder and gave a soft noogie on the head. As Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Vitani, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono all approached the surviving king of the Pridelands, Timon and Pumbaa timidly walked up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"Uh, Donkey Kong, we're uh-" Timon began, ready to apologize. Before the meerkat could finish his sentence, Donkey Kong grabbed both him and Pumbaa and locked them both in for a tight, bone-crushing hug. Timon wheezed, "Er, Donkey Kong, not so hard buddy."

"I take that as a sign that he forgives us," Pumbaa chokingly told Timon.

Donkey Kong then placed the meerkat and warthog back on the ground. He smiled at them with a nod and gently rubbed their heads. Timon and Pumbaa returned the smile, and then they went over to greet Simba along with their royal comrades.

After a few seconds, Diddy Kong announced to Simba and his loyal subjects, "Everyone, Donkey Kong and I have a friend that we'd like to introduce, or should I say _reintroduce_."

Diddy Kong looked over to his left toward Kopa, and everyone else turned to face the returning lion. Kopa was standing off about fifty feet in the distance. He looked very shy and tense. He had not joined DK, Diddy, Simba and the others out of an awkward fear that they might not recognize him. Everyone remembered him, or at least heard about him, but it took a few seconds for them to process who that mysterious lion could possibly be. Vitani was probably the first to recognize him. She analyzed his pale golden fur and brown mane, which gave her cubhood flashbacks of playing with a pale golden cub with a brown tuft of fur on his head. His scars were very noticeable, which indicated that HE was the one who was mauled by Zira.

Vitani was the first to speak, "Kopa?"

Kopa timidly approached the crowd of animals, and Simba and Nala examined him closely. They noted his pale golden fur, which strongly resembled an intermediate mix between Simba's pure golden color and Nala's cream color. His brown mane was the exact same color as the tuft on the head of a cub who they once thought was deceased. Like Vitani, Simba and Nala figured that Kopa's scars must have been from Zira's attack. After their close look, there was no room for denial, they knew it was their long lost son Kopa. He was alive and well.

"Kopa, it's you!" Nala beamed.

"Our son is alive!" Simba shouted with joy.

Simba and Nala nuzzled Kopa's brown mane, welcoming back their long lost son. Kopa smiled and silently purred, relishing in his parents' reacceptance. Once they finished nuzzling Kopa, Simba and Nala smiled at him with happy tears welling in their eyes. Vitani darted toward Kopa with tears streaming down her furry cheeks. She firmly nuzzled him under his chin and gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Oh, Kopa, I've missed you for so long!" Vitani sobbed. Pulling herself together, Vitani asked, "This might be kind of a stupid question, but do you still love me?"

Tears welled in Kopa's eyes, and he replied, "Do I still love you? Of COURSE I do!"

Kopa and Vitani nuzzled each other, purring, with tears streaming down their cheeks. Kion and Kiara approached Kopa, amazed to finally see their formerly presumed dead brother that Simba had told them about in the past. Kovu walked up next to Kiara and smiled that his sister Vitani had finally reunited with the lion she loved. Once Kopa finished nuzzling with Vitani, they both turned to face Kiara, Kion, and Kovu. Noticing the varying golden colors on Kiara and Kion, he knew that they were his younger siblings.

"Kopa," Kiara and Kion uttered simultaneously.

"You must be Kiara," Kopa said to Kiara. "Mom was pregnant with you before I went missing. I heard you became the new heir of the Pridelands in my absence."

"Yeah," Kiara giggled. "It's great to see you though brother."

"You may not have heard anything about me, but I'm your brother Kion," Kion introduced himself with a bow. "I'm leader of the Lion Guard."

"Yup, and we're his comrades," Bunga added as he, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono joined Kion.

"Well, this is a first," Kopa remarked, noticing that Kion's teammates were all animals of different species. Then he continued on to say, "So if Kiara's the future queen, and Kion's the leader of the Lion Guard, I wonder what that makes me."

"As you may have noticed, I'm Kiara's mate, Kovu," Kovu answered. "Since I'm betrothed to the future queen, that makes me future king. But listen Kopa. I've got a lot of baggage from my past, growing up as an Outsider and being raised evil by Zira. However, since I'm part of the Circle of Life now, being king is a duty that I HAVE to fulfill. The trouble is, I don't think I can do it myself."

"Well of course you'll have me as your queen," Kiara purred, nuzzling Kovu.

"Yeah, but what I'm trying to say is, I could use a second king to back me up when the time comes," Kovu replied, winking at Kopa with a smile.

Kopa looked to Simba and Nala, and they smilingly nodded with approval. Kopa turned back toward Kovu and happily responded, "Oh Kovu, it would be an honor! Thank you!"

Kopa and Kovu rubbed heads, indicating the beginning of a brotherly friendship as future kings of the Pridelands. Kopa announced, "If Kovu's going to have Kiara as HIS queen, then Vitani can be MY queen."

Vitani nuzzled Kopa's brown mane, humbled by his choice. She said, "I would LOVE to serve with you Kopa. I can't wait for that day."

"Well, whataya know, two future kings and two future queens," Timon remarked.

"I just hope this all works out in spite of their differences," Zazu worried.

"I'm sure it will Zazu," Kion assured the hornbill. "If I assembled a successful Lion Guard with animals of different species, I'm sure Kopa and Kovu will make great kings… with their respective queens of course. I'm just glad I finally get to meet my brother."

"Yup, I never thought I'd see this day," Pumbaa added.

"Like my dad always says, live long enough, and you'll see EVERYTHING," Beshte said.

"I'm so proud of all my children," Simba warmly spoke up. "Kopa, Kiara, Kion, come give your daddy a group nuzzle."

Kopa, Kiara, and Kion all walked up to their father and nuzzled his big red mane. That scene brought a smile to Diddy Kong's face, but it made Donkey Kong frown in sadness. Donkey Kong successfully helped reunited Kopa with his father, but he had yet to meet his own.

"Hehhhh," Donkey Kong melancholily sighed.

"Donkey Kong, what's the matter?" Diddy Kong asked, concerned.

"DK want his dad too," Donkey Kong bemoaned.

"I know, that's what we came here for," Diddy Kong soothed, placing a small hand on Donkey Kong's muscular arm. "And we will not leave until we find him, I promise. But listen, you did something good. WE did something good. Don't you remember what we learned? You may have come here to find a loved one, but you may end up helping others in need. You saved Simba's life. We helped Kopa reunite with his family. Oh, and yesterday we saved Elewa and her calf from Zira and Nuka. Rafiki also said that you may see certain animals as enemies, only to later recognize them as friends. You thought Simba was your enemy, but now he's your friend. ALL of his loyal subjects are your friends. They're MY friends too. You did good things Donkey Kong. I'm proud of you. This is what I meant when I said that we can help Simba save the Pridelands from Ghastly King, and he, his family and friends can help us save your father."

"And in that, we are with you to the end, Donkey Kong," Simba promised. Donkey Kong smiled.

"This is kind of off topic, but Kopa, how did you survive?" Vitani interjected. "I heard your blood was found in the gorge, but your body was nowhere to be seen. Nala told me Zira said that she fed your body to her followers."

"Well, Zira apparently lied to cover that up," Kopa answered. "My dad said when we die, our bodies become the grass for herbivores to eat. While I was unconscious, a rogue lion found me and took me into this big community of rogues outside of the Pridelands. I wanted to come back home, but I was afraid because of Zira. But then I just recently heard you guys were being attacked by these red-eyed monsters. I felt you guys needed me so I came back to help."

"That's very noble of you Kopa," Nala warmly complemented her son. "I'm just glad that you're alive and back with your family where you belong."

"I also forgot to mention that along my journey back home, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rescued me from a pack of those red-eyed gorillas," Kopa proudly shared. "And they accompanied me all this way."

"See?" Diddy Kong asked Donkey Kong. "You've done good."

"WE did good," Donkey Kong added. All seven lions; Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kopa, Vitani, and Kion; approached DK and Diddy and took turns nuzzling each Kong.

FWRHHHHHH! A jet plane, with a barrel in the middle, landed right by the scene and caught everyone's attention. It was the Funky Barrel! The plane door opened, stairs descended, and Funky Kong stood in the doorway.

"Yo, yo, yo, look who's tamed the lions!" Funky Kong exclaimed.

"Funky!" Donkey Kong joyfully shouted.

Funky leapt out of the plane, and he and DK ran to greet each other. The big Kongs clasped hands and brought each other in for a back patting hug for about ten seconds. Diddy sprinted up to them and waited for Funky to notice him. Funky finally saw the little guy once he and DK finished embracing.

"Diddy, how ya doin' partner?!" Funky Kong hooted, reaching out his palm for a high-five. Diddy Kong high-fived his friend's hand without hesitation. Following this moment, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong all rushed out of the Funky Barrel to greet Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"More Kongs?" Fuli inquired.

"And I'm surprised they can use human transportation," Ono shared.

"Diddy Kong!" Dixie Kong squealed. She ran up to her boyfriend, embraced him and kissed his face four times. "Muah! Muah! Muah! Muah! We saw the fire. Are you and Donkey Kong okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," Diddy Kong assured her. "You should have seen what Donkey Kong did. He saved the king of the Pridelands."

"King of the Pridelands?" Dixie asked.

"That's me, Simba," Simba interjected, giving her a pearly white smile. "It's nice to meet you uh, uh…"

"Dixie Kong," Dixie introduced herself. "Dixie is fine too."

Simba chuckled and said, "Well okay then. I'm glad to meet you Dixie Kong."

"And I'm Tiny Kong, your majesty," Tiny introduced herself as she joined her sister. "I'm Dixie Kong's sister. Dixie, Diddy and I were in a racing tournament together once."

"Hang on a sec, why is her name Tiny if she's taller than her sister?" Timon questioned.

Tiny Kong winked at the meerkat and shrunk down to the size of an action figure. She walked up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and fall over on his back. Then Tiny grew back up to her normal size.

"It's a power I've had since I was young," she explained.

"That's amazing, isn't it Timon?" Pumbaa asked his speechless, fallen friend. Simba, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong all laughed.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was receiving lots of attention from the other male Kongs. Funky, Lanky, and Chunky were all gathered around him. Kiddy was firmly embracing DK's neck like there was no tomorrow. DK was glad to see Kiddy again, but was struggling to breathe. As a toddler, Kiddy already had incredible arm strength rivaling that of the stronger adult Kongs such as DK, Chunky, and Funky.

"That enough Kiddy, Chunky wanna say hi to DK too," Chunky interjected, gently removing his brother's arms from DK's neck.

"Okay," Kiddy complied. The toddler gorilla then bounded off to tackle and hug Diddy next.

"DK!" Chunky exclaimed with his massive arms wide open. He embraced DK and lifted him up off the ground. Chunky was stronger than his brother, but he managed to hug DK more gently in spite of that.

"It's good to see Chunky," Donkey Kong softly spoke, patting his friend's broad back.

When Chunky Kong put Donkey Kong back down on the ground, Lanky Kong was the next to greet him. The silly orangutan lifted his round body up on one long arm, extended a foot to Donkey Kong and said, "High five, leader!"

Donkey Kong high-fived Lanky Kong's foot, and then Lanky sprung up to land both feet back on the wet ground. DK patted Lanky's head and told him, "Good to see Lanky again."

"Yo Donkey Kong, any signs of your dad yet?" Funky Kong inquired.

"No, DK and Diddy couldn't find elephant graveyard," Donkey Kong replied.

"How did you end up making friends with all those animals?" Lanky Kong asked. "Especially the ferocious lions that nuzzled you and Diddy."

"DK and Diddy save Simba's son Kopa, and Simba save Diddy," Donkey Kong shared.

"Great, now Kongs have new animal buddies!" Chunky Kong exclaimed.

"Affirmative," Simba nobly spoke up.

He approached the four adult male Kongs with Nala at his side, and Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, and Kiddy running ahead of them. Dixie and Tiny embraced DK's muscular arms while Lanky and Chunky took turns tossing Diddy in the air and hugging him. Simba and Nala smiled at the lovely reunion of the Kong family.

"I'm proud of you Simba," Nala purred, nuzzling Simba's mane.

All the other animals walked up next to Simba and Nala and smiled at the Kongs. Remembering the reunion of Pridelanders and Outsiders, and seeing a parallel with her own family and the Kongs, Kiara warmly announced, "We are one."

Everyone cheered, and Kovu nuzzled Kiara. Then Simba said, "So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, I heard you guys came here on an adventure."

"Yes," DK and Diddy affirmed. Diddy jumped into DK's arms for an affectionate noogie, and then was placed back on the ground next to him.

"DK and Diddy come here to find-" Donkey Kong began.

WHACK! WHACK! Something hard hit both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on the head, causing them both to yelp. They turned around to see who would do such a thing. It was not Rafiki, but a very cranky-looking Cranky Kong. SPLASH! The rain stopped falling from the sky and splattered to the ground as a sunny sky took place of the rainy clouds. Everyone stared in shock at Cranky Kong, whose angry entrance clearly ruined the sentimental moment of reunion.

"So, you two knuckleheads were out here on a wild goose chase, looking for HIS father?" Cranky Kong rambled, pointing his cane at Donkey Kong. Then he brandished his cane at his grandson, hollering, "And YOU, Donkey Harambe Kong III, my grandson of all primates, DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME!?"

"So Rafiki's his dad?" Timon foolishly inquired.

"His real name is Donkey Kong Jr.?" Pumbaa asked about Rafiki.

Cranky Kong hastily pushed his way through the other Kongs, approached Timon and Pumbaa and screamed, "NO YOU IDIOTS! WHO IN KING KONG'S NAME IS N. REEKY ANYHOW?!"

"Kiara did you hear that, he pronounced Rafiki's name wrong," Kovu chuckled to his mate. Kiara and Kovu burst out laughing, until Cranky Kong silenced them with a scowl.

Cranky Kong centered himself between everybody, opened his mouth to speak, and said, "Back in the day, when I was-a young, healthy, and strong, I was the original Donkey Kong… UNTIL THAT NECKTIED NEANDERTHAL TOOK THE SPOTLIGHT! Whisking off maidens and tossing barrels seven days a week, I was. I started after my owner Mario was a jerk to me, making me balance on barrels, juggle pineapples, and dodge fireballs. After a while I had enough, so I kidnapped his girlfriend first and took her up a construction site. I was gonna drop her to her death, but Mario captured me and locked me up in a cage. Then my son Donkey Kong Jr. rescued me, and we went off on a troublemaking spree. We eventually teamed up to kidnap Mario's girlfriend again. Mario defeated both of us, but then he saved me from falling to my death. He released both of us to a jungle island, which I called DK Island. I founded the island and named it after myself. I became king of the jungle, and Junior was my heir. Not too long after he and his mate had Donkey Kong III, Junior was called to serve in an ape brigade, fighting against some army of mutated animals. He got lost and was presumed to be dead, and his mate went runnin' off with other alpha males. So I got stuck having to raise my own son's offspring. I was getting old around that time, and I tried to get Baby DK to call me Grampy, but he just called me "Cranky." I figured it suited me well, being an old and bitter coot, so I eventually just went with it. That's how I became Cranky Kong today. Ghastly King took over the island while DK III was growing up, so I trained him to take back the island for his uh… Cranky. To his credit, Donkey Kong III became a strong young adult, kicked Ghastly's buttocks, and became the new king of the jungle… and the modern Donkey Kong that everyone knows and loves today. AND NOW HE CAME TO RESCUE HIS FATHER WITHOUT ME!"

"Cranky here now," Donkey Kong soothed.

"Yeah, well that's not the point DONKEY KONG!" Cranky Kong argued.

"Now, now, Cranky, we were all delighted to hear your story," Nala calmly interjected.

"Pfft, yeah right, nobody likes hearing Cranky's stories," Cranky Kong retorted.

"It helped clear up a lot of confusion about there being three Donkey Kongs that's for sure," Timon remarked.

"I thought that whole backstory was really interesting," Pumbaa added. "And I really wanna help save Donkey Kong's father too."

"So Donkey Kong, why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" Simba asked.

"Cause you didn't listen to him you, royal tough guy," Nala flirted, nuzzling Simba.

"And because Donkey Kong's an idiot!" Cranky Kong snapped. Then the old ape approached his grandson, gently wrapped a frail arm around his neck and lovingly said, "But he's my idiot. While he drives me bananas with his foolishness, he IS my grandson. And in case you didn't know, I was the one who coerced Funky into bringing all the other Kongs here, just so we could find DK and Diddy. That's right Donkey Kong, I started the search party for you and your little buddy uh… Ditto, or whatever his name is."

"Oh Cranky," Donkey Kong affectionately cooed. He swept his grandfather up in the air with a tight, bone crushing hug. Everyone laughed as DK uttered, "DK love Cranky."

"Argh, Donkey Kong PLEASE, you know I'm old," Cranky Kong wheezed. Donkey Kong placed him back on the ground. Then Cranky patted DK's shoulder and said, "Cranky loves ya too."

"Oh ho ho ho, a loving family reunion here I see!" a voice called out. The Kongs turned to their left, and Simba and his loyal subjects to the right, to see Rafiki standing there.

"Rafiki!" DK, Diddy, Simba, Nala, and the other Pridelanders exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha, Old Rafiki has his own way of suhviving catastrophes," Rafiki laughed. "Looks like Donkey Kong and Simba have finally had their epiphanies and reconciled their differences. Well now, there is no time to lose. Ghastly King's forces will be very hard to beat, so Old Rafiki has assembled an ahmy for all of you… with de help of de Great Kings of de Past. Hurry now!"

"Mind if I snag another ride on your back Nala?" Diddy Kong asked the queen as he swiftly slid up right in front of her.

"Sure thing Diddy Kong, hop on," Nala replied, crouching down for Diddy Kong to get on her back. Diddy quickly mounted Nala, and then she rose up to follow after Rafiki.

"If Diddy Kong rides Nala, then I'll ride Simba," Bunga beamed, hopping onto the king's back. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong hopped on behind Bunga, and Simba followed Nala and Rafiki.

"Chunky and Kiddy ride the hippo," Chunky Kong said as he and Kiddy Kong mounted Beshte.

"It's a good thing you're strong Beshte," Fuli told her hippo friend.

"And that I've got a big heart," Beshte added. The adolescent hippo followed after Rafiki, Nala, and Simba saying, "Alright you two, let's go. Twende kiboko!"

"Hey, what about me, how come I don't get a lift?!" Cranky Kong complained as all the other animals were leaving the scene.

"DK carry Cranky," Donkey Kong said, lifting his grandfather under his arm like a football.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I can live with this, let's go," Cranky told his grandson.

"I typically don't like adventures, but I'll tag along for this one, so let's go out and kick some tail!" Funky beamed. He and DK, who carried Cranky, took off after the others.

"Don't worry about me, I got my own transportation," Lanky Kong wisecracked. Lanky Kong puffed himself up like a balloon and flew after the others, eventually coming in between Zazu and Ono. "Hey guys!"

"Ummm…" Ono vocalized, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is a bit of an odd sight, a flying ape," Zazu remarked. "But like Beshte's father said, live long enough, and you'll see everything."

As the large group of animals traveled to Rafiki's tree, the sky began to grow cloudy again, setting the mood for an upcoming encounter with the murderous Ghastly King. Would Rafiki's reinforcements be enough to help them? And would they eventually succeed in defeating their enemy? What would become of the Pridelands? What would become of Donkey Kong's father?

***Additional Notes***

1\. To clear up any confusion as to why Kopa and Vitani became romantic lovers upon their first encounter in a long time, according to fanon, they had fallen in love with each other when they were best friends as cubs.

2\. Kovu has baggage from his past when Zira raised him to kill Simba and take Scar's place as king of the Pridelands, but he HAS to become king since he is part of the Circle of Life now. Since Kopa was originally intended to be king, until he went missing, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to make both him and Kopa the future kings.

3\. As you may have figured, I made up Donkey Kong's middle name, "Harambe." I did that for humor. So in my head canon, Donkey Kong's full name is "Donkey Harambe Kong III."

4\. Cranky Kong's story of himself and Donkey Kong Jr. was based on the early Donkey Kong games, with my fanon elements mixed in to tie up loose ends. One of Cranky Kong's sentences, "Whisking off maidens and tossing barrels seven days a week, I was," was actually used in _Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest_. Mario originally worked as a carpenter, before he became a plumber, and owned a younger Cranky Kong, the original Donkey Kong, as a pet. Mario was abusive to Cranky Kong, which has been revealed in the 1981 Donkey Kong arcade game manual. The specific type of abuse has been revealed in a Nintendo Game  & Watch game called _Donkey Kong Circus_ , in which Donkey Kong/Cranky Kong balances on a barrel and juggles pineapples while avoiding fireballs. Mario watches the entire performance and laughs whenever Donkey Kong/Cranky Kong makes a mistake. As I'm sure you all know, Donkey Kong/Cranky Kong kidnapped Mario's girlfriend Pauline in the 1981 arcade game. The ape was defeated in the end. In the next game, he was captured by Mario and rescued by his son Donkey Kong Jr. In _Donkey Kong_ for the Nintendo Game Boy, which came out in 1994, Donkey Kong/Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. to kidnap Pauline again. Mario defeated them both, rescued Pauline, and saved his former pet from falling to his death. Mario and Pauline made peace with the two Kongs in the end.

5\. A couple of Beshte's sayings from _The Lion Guard_ were used in this chapter. His catchphrase, "twende kiboko," means "go hippopotamus" in Swahili. One of his sentences, "like my dad says, live long enough, and you'll see everything," has been used in several Lion Guard episodes.

6\. Tiny Kong had her own shrinking power in _Donkey Kong 64_. Lanky Kong also had the ability to puff himself up like a balloon and fly in that same game.

7\. Cranky Kong's mispronunciation of Rafiki's name, "N. Reeky," was derived from a part in a Christmas movie called _Christmas With the Kranks_. Luther and Nora Krank's daughter Blair is returning home with her Peruvian fiance, Enrique, for Christmas. At the Miami Airport, escorts hold up signs for Blair and Enrique, misspelling Enrique's name as "N. Reeky."


	18. Chapter 18

"Here we ah," Rafiki announced as he, the Kongs and the Pridelanders approached his tree.

Much of the land around Rafiki's tree was burnt black from the wildfire, but the tree itself was unscathed. Surrounded by the vast acres of burnt grass, there was just enough unburnt grass around the tree to contain a large army that Rafiki and the Great Kings assembled. Members of the strongest African species were standing there; elephants, hippopotamuses, rhinoceroses, water buffaloes, crocodiles, gorillas, lions, leopards, giant sable antelopes, chimpanzees, forest hogs, and even a few large warthogs.

"So tell me; Simba, Donkey Kong; what do you tink?" Rafiki asked Simba and Donkey Kong.

"Perfect," the two animal kings simultaneously replied.

"UnBungalievable," Bunga remarked as he slid off of Simba's back, followed by Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong. All three young animals stared in amazement at the impressive army Rafiki and the Great Kings had assembled.

"Rafiki got elephants too," Donkey Kong marveled as he placed Cranky Kong on the ground approached Rafiki's army. Diddy Kong jumped off of Nala's back and followed his big buddy.

As a large, dark grey elephant stepped forward, Simba joined DK and Diddy to say, "Greetings Colonel Tembo, I'd like you to meet Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong."

"The big guy is Donkey Kong!" Kiara beamed as she ran up next to Donkey Kong and placed her paws on his shoulder.

"And the little guy is Diddy Kong!" Kovu added as he slid next to Diddy Kong and locked the young monkey in his arm for a playful noogie.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, so you two are the primates that Elewa told me about," Tembo spoke in his low voice.

"You know Elewa?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Oh yes, she's my mate, and the prettiest pachyderm I've ever laid my eyes on," Tembo warmly replied. "We have a calf together named Habib."

"DK and Diddy save Elewa and Habib yesterday from Zira and Nuka," Donkey Kong told him.

"Oh yes, she told me about that Donkey Kong," Tembo mentioned. "She also told me that you guys were looking for the elephant graveyard. My bulls and I are more than willing to help. Give 'em a trumpet boys!"

All the elephants loudly trumpeted for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Goosebumps rushed over the skin of both primates, and they internally felt a sense of appreciation and gratitude for the elephants' support. The next animal to step forward was a fully healed Mshindi, followed by the other injured lions from the waterhole battle; Ayubu, Kamari, Imara, Winda, and Lisha. The other lions from that same battle; Spotty, Dotty, Zahra, and Jabari; joined their recovered comrades from the right.

All ten lions bowed before Simba, and Mshindi spoke, "We thought we'd like to give things another shot and help save the Pridelands, and Donkey Kong's father, my king."

Simba smiled, and four rogue male lions approached him next. The first one was pale orange with a black mane and black ear tufts on his ears, the second one was a reddish brown lion with a dark brown mane, the third one was a dark gold lion with a caramel brown mane, and the last one was a tannish cream-colored lion with an auburn mane. Simba recognized each one of them as old friends of his and Nala's, except for the fourth one.

"Malka, Chumvi, Tojo, you all came back to help," Simba said to the pale orange, dark brown and, dark gold lions. Chumvi, the reddish brown lion, and Tojo, the dark gold lion, were once part of Simba's pride and close friends of his when they were cubs. Malka, the pale orange lion, lived in mountains near the Pridelands, and often visited to play with Simba during their cubhood. All three lions left their prides and became rogues by the time they grew up.

"Glad to help my former foster brother," Malka cooed. The first time he and Simba met, Malka had gotten lost, so Mufasa and Sarabi temporarily took him in as an adoptive son. After Malka's mother recovered him, Malka became one of Simba's most frequent playmates since then.

"And it is an honor to fight alongside _you_ Malka," Simba replied.

Chumvi recognized Nala and joyfully laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, Nala, guess your mate and that big, tie-wearing monkey's army isn't complete without your old friend Chumvi. It's kinda like that time when we were cubs, when I dared you to talk to a rogue lion. Only this time, we're fighting evil lions from past Pridelands generations."

"Oh Chumvi, you're still that same puffed up, daring lion, willing to do anything," Nala laughed.

"Ah Simba, we've been through some interesting things together; raising baby birds as cubs and now going off to war together," Tojo remarked.

"Indeed Tojo," Simba smiled.

Nala analyzed the tannish cream lion, noting that he looked very familiar to her, and asked, "Mheetu?"

"Heh, heh, hey Nala," Mheetu nervously laughed.

"MHEETU!" Nala exclaimed. She ran up and nuzzled him. "Oh Mheetu, it's been so long."

"Mom, you know Mheetu?" Kopa inquired as he approached the two lions.

"Kopa, Mheetu is my younger brother," Nala replied.

Kopa looked perplexed and asked, "Wait, hang on a second. So Mheetu is my uncle? Mheetu, why didn't you ever tell me that you were related to my mom?"

Nala gave a confused facial expression along with her son as Mheetu explained, "Ha, ha, well… you see… I was the one who rescued Kopa when he got all scratched up and knocked out cold by some twisted lioness named Zira. I just didn't say anything cause I was already haunted enough by my Pridelands past, living under Scar's reign. I dealt with years of guilt after running away, so I didn't wanna be reminded of it."

"So you knew Kopa was my son all this time, and you didn't return him to me!?" Nala growled.

"Mom, it was partly my fault," Kopa interjected. "As I think I told you earlier, I was afraid that Zira would try to kill me again if I went back home."

"And you know what Nala, all that matters is that we have our son back now," Simba said. "And your brother Mheetu as well."

"Yep, it's a small world after all, and all sorts of strange things happen," Mheetu chuckled.

"That's right, kuishi ni kucheka, ha, ha, ha!" a bulky, dark brown silverback laughed in his deep British voice, stepping forward with his two young adult sons. One son was very tubby, although not quite as big as his father, with charcoal colored fur, large fur bangs moving to the right side of his face, and freckles on his round cheeks. The other son was greyish with a more slender yet stocky build and large fur bangs moving to the left side of his face.

"King Sokwe, you came all the way down from Theluji Mountains just to laugh?" Simba joked to the silverback gorilla.

"Oh come now, King Simba, you know me," King Sokwe bantered. "I heard of your predicament, so I agreed to help. But in spite of the grave danger, I prefer to go into this with joy, knowing that I am fighting alongside an old friend."

"Sokwe, we greatly appreciate it," Simba warmly responded.

Then Sokwe noticed Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and said, "So, the brown gorilla and monkey in man's red garments must be Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong."

"Correct you are," Simba confirmed as DK and Diddy nodded.

"Hafifu," the tubby charcoal gorilla introduced.

"And Majinuni," the slender, greyish gorilla added.

"At your service," both gorilla brothers announced, bowing with one hand to their chests. Both of them had British accents just like their father.

"Well it's good to see you guys again," Kion spoke up as he approached them with the Lion Guard following behind.

"It's good to see you guys again too," Majinuni replied. "Only this time we're not going to the Theluji Mountains. We're uh... going to war… kind of."

"Yeah, and we brought some of our strongest blackbacks with us," Hafifu added. About a dozen bulky blackbacks beat their chests and hooted in the background with the other animals.

"And now Simba got good gorillas fighting with him," Donkey Kong remarked.

"Like I always told my son Beshte, live long enough, and you'll see everything," a massive, brownish-gray hippopotamus spoke up while approaching the Lion Guard. He was rather old-looking with gray spots and very short whiskers, but nevertheless had a noticeably strong, portly build that was perfect for fighting against Ghastly King's forces.

"Now there's something I can agree with!" Cranky Kong loudly commented. "I've lived VERY long and I've seen just about everything! I can tell ya more about it later."

"Dad, you're fighting with us?!" Beshte asked, excited.

"Yes son, and I've got our whole pod with me too," Beshte's father replied. All of the hippos wiggled their ears and smiled from the background with the other animals. Then the older hippo turned to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and said, "I am Basi, leader of the Pridelands' strongest hippo pod. It's an honor to fight with you, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong."

"Don't forget about the rest of us!" Cranky Kong blurted out.

Basi looked confused until Rafiki stepped in and introduced each one of the other Kongs, "Dat right dere is Cranky Kong. And we have Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong."

"Whoahhhhh…" Funky, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, and Lanky marveled. None of them had ever met Rafiki, and yet he knew all of their names.

"How in King Kong's name do you know who we are?!" Cranky sternly inquired. Then the old ape irrationally went on to say, "He must be some double agent working for Ghastly King!"

"No Cranky, Rafiki help DK and Diddy in their quest," DK protested.

"Dat's right, as I told Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong yestahday, de Great Kings of de Past tell me lots of tings," Rafiki confirmed.

"Well, whataya know, a mystical baboon," Lanky Kong wisecracked.

"Mystical MANDRILL, just FYI, orangutan," Rafiki corrected him.

"Okay, okay, looks like we all got to know each other, so are we gonna get down to business or what?!" Timon complained. "We gotta get to the Elephant Graveyard before Ghastly King makes us into the graveyard of the army that never was!"

"Yes Timon, but fuhst, we must develop a strategy," Rafiki told the meerkat.

"Strategy?" Pumbaa inquired.

"Yes Pumbaa," Simba calmly told him. "Don't you remember Rafiki said that Ghastly King has an army prepared to fight us? We'll need to be prepared."

"Oh," Timon and Pumbaa said simultaneously.

"All animal leadahs, assemble!" Rafiki called out.

Rafiki, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Kion, Colonel Tembo, King Sokwe, and Basi all gathered together in a circle. Realizing the importance of the leaders' privacy in that meeting, the other Kongs, the rest of the Lion Guard, Timon, Pumbaa, Kopa, Kiara, Vitani, Kovu, Majinuni and Hafifu joined the other animals. Before the leaders meeting began, a tan rhinoceros, dark chocolate-colored water buffalo, dark green crocodile, pale cream-colored leopard, black and white giant sable antelope, bulky black chimpanzee, reddish gray forest hog, and large brown warthog joined in. The leaders' gathering was completed.

The leopard just happened to be standing next to Kion and cooed, "Hey Kion, remember me?"

Somewhat baffled, yet grateful for the recognition, Kion replied, "Oh hey Badili. So um… you're leader of the leopards now?"

"Yep, that's right!" Badili enthusiastically affirmed. "I give credit to you and the Lion Guard for giving me confidence in standing up against Mapigano. Since then, I assembled my own special Leopard Guard to protect the Mirihi Forest. Now we're helping you guys fight against Ghastly King. Yep that's right, I'm a new cat, baby! Badili, at your service everyone!"

"Rusty," the rhinoceros introduced himself.

"Hodari," the water buffalo spoke up.

"Saka," the crocodile said.

"Sefu," the giant sable antelope referred to himself.

"Bili," the chimpanzee told everyone.

"Haidar," the forest hog announced.

"Azaan," the warthog with massive tusks claimed.

"At your service," Rusty, Hodari, Saka, Sefu, Bili, Haidar, and Azaan simultaneously declared with a collective bow.

"Okay, let's get started everybody," Simba enjoined. The king of the Pridelands then turned to Donkey Kong and asked him, "Donkey Kong, do you know the strategies of evil apes from your home land?"

"Well, evil apes not the same," Donkey Kong replied.

"But you have fought Ghastly King before, and his ahmy of animals," Rafiki reminded DK. "So tell us, friend, what was dat like?"

"Well, DK went out to take down Ghastly King when Cranky told him to do it," Donkey Kong began.

"No, no, no, Donkey Kong, he was asking what fighting Ghastly King and his minions was like," Diddy Kong interjected.

"DK know that, DK was going to say it," Donkey Kong assured his little buddy. DK went on to say, "DK's adventure on DK Island like this. DK go out, and evil animals everywhere."

"Interesting," Zazu quietly remarked.

"Many attack DK in groups, some attack alone," Donkey Kong continued.

"Do you remember how big the groups were?" Nala questioned.

"And do you remember what their attacks were like?" Kion added.

"DK usually fought groups three-ten," Donkey Kong explained.

"Three-ten, I beg your pardon Donkey Kong but don't you mean thirty?" Zazu inquired.

"No Zazu, he meant three to ten, that's just how he talks," Diddy Kong corrected him.

"Well, I should have noted that," Zazu chuckled. "Thank you Diddy Kong."

"Now what were their attacks like, Donkey Kong?" Kion repeated his earlier question.

"DK remember all of it like this: some stay and attack in place, some charge, and some ambush out of nowhere," Donkey Kong recalled.

"Okay, now what about Ghastly King himself?" Simba asked Donkey Kong. "What was it like when you first fought him."

"Well, DK went through blue green cavern, fought enemies, took Helibird into Ghastly King's lair," Donkey Kong answered. "Ghastly King rode giant Fire Butapoppo-"

"Fire Butapoppo?" Nala inquired, confused.

"A huge black hog that blows fire," Diddy Kong clarified.

"Oh," Nala said.

"Ghastly King made Fire Butapoppo blow fire at DK, and DK put out fire with clapping sound waves," Donkey Kong continued. "Then DK punched Fire Butapoppo, and Fire Butapoppo died DK thinks. Ghastly King jumped in air and squished Fire Butapoppo. Then he got angry and fought DK hand to hand."

"So if we fight Ghastly King's army, do you think you can find Ghastly King himself and take him on alone?" Simba asked.

"Yes, DK did it before, and DK do it again," Donkey Kong confidently replied.

"And this time, I'll help!" Diddy Kong beamed.

"But Diddy, Ghastly King dangerous," Donkey Kong warned. "Ten times bigger than DK, very strong, and spits energy balls."

"I know Donkey Kong, but we fought giant enemies together before, remember?" Diddy Kong reminded his big buddy. "King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, Lord Fredrik, lots of others too. And don't you remember when Dixie Kong and I saved you from Kaptain K. Rool?"

"Yeah, but Ghastly King probably the hardest enemy DK ever faced," DK told Diddy.

"But you know me, I'm always up for a challenge," Diddy Kong proudly declared.

Donkey Kong smiled, rubbed Diddy Kong's capped head and said, "And that why DK like having Diddy as his sidekick."

"Okay, so Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will go after Ghastly King," Simba noted. "There's going to be evil lions from past Pridelands generations. I don't know how many there are, but Scar, Zira, and Nuka are among them. My pride and I can take them."

"My leopards and I can help," Badili offered. "Wild cats against wild cats, we know how to do that. Nothing new for us."

"Resurrected evil lions very strong though," Donkey Kong cautioned. "DK and Diddy fought Zira and Nuka yesterday, and Nuka tackled mother elephant."

"Well if we end up having to lay our lives down, we lay our lives down for our friends," Badili nobly proclaimed. "It's worth a try at least, assuming we can beat Ghastly King's forces."

"I heard that Ghastly King has mutated rogue gorillas," King Sokwe mentioned. "If the leopards help Simba's pride take down evil lions from past Pridelands generations, then my troopers and I can help the Kongs fight against the rogue gorillas."

"My chimps and I will assist as well, Sokwe," Bili promised. "We have joined forces in ape wars over the years, and we can fight together again on this day."

"Ah, Bili, you truly are a noble friend of mine," Sokwe smiled in gratitude.

"Any other animals we should anticipate, Donkey Kong?" Simba asked.

"This morning, DK and Diddy fought evil animals when Scar attacked," DK answered.

"Scar ambushed me at a river, Donkey Kong and I fought him, and Scar eventually raised up and possessed four dead animals to attack me," Diddy expounded. "There was a giraffe, a rhino, a zebra, and a wildebeest."

"If there are more animals like those, the Lion Guard and I can handle them," Kion assured the Kongs. "We've dealt with enemies of different species."

"Surely we the elephants and the other species can handle that too," Colonel Tembo pledged.

"Thanks Tembo, we're going to need a plan though," Kion told the elephant leader.

"Well, Donkey Kong did say that some of Ghastly King's minions ambushed him in his first adventure on DK Island," Saka mentioned. "From my experience as a crocodile, ambush is a very effective attack method. I have a feeling Ghastly King's forces might start with that."

"Ambush… I have an idea!" Colonel Tembo gleefully shared. He then turned back and called to one of his elephants, "Tambo, come over here please!"

A large and bulky bluish gray elephant stepped forward and joined the leaders. Tembo introduced him to everybody, "Everyone, this is my brother and second-in-command, Tambo."

"Tembo and Tambo, interesting," Diddy Kong remarked.

"So have you and the other leaders developed a strategy, brother?" Tambo asked Tembo.

"Well, I am about to share as I inform you, brother," Tembo replied to Tambo. "You will play a major role in this, Tambo. We will conduct the Element of Surprise. Now, Donkey Kong and Simba will take the Kongs, the lions, the Lion Guard, Sokwe and Bili's troops, and the crocodiles in a straight direction through the center of the Elephant Graveyard. Our herd, the hippos, the rhinos, the antelopes, the forest hogs, and the warthogs will cover the left and right wings. We will split them up. I'll take one squad and cover the left, and you'll take the other squad and cover the right. When the enemy ambushes Simba and Donkey Kong's squad, somebody can let out a roar, and we will come charging in from both sides."

"Sounds great, but what about Old Rafiki?" Rafiki inquired.

"I got an idea, Gafook Ball," Cranky Kong interjected, approaching the leaders uninvited.

"Cranky Kong! What are you doing?! You're not a leader!" Diddy Kong complained.

"And my name is RAFIKI, just F.Y.I.," Rafiki corrected the elderly Kong.

"Eh so what, I'm old, so I can't process things as easily as I once did," Cranky Kong made his excuse. Then he pointed his cane at Diddy Kong and said, "As for you Dippy Coo, incase you forgot, _I_ was the ORIGINAL ruler of DK Island, so think before you open your Venus Flytrap. Or next time I'll shut it with my cane."

"Ugh, okay, okay, so what's your idea?" Diddy Kong impatiently groaned.

"I can ride in on one of the elephants-" Cranky Kong began.

"REALLY, THAT'S YOUR IDEA?!" Diddy Kong snapped.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET, SO SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT-" Cranky Kong lashed out as he stomped up to Diddy Kong, cane ready to hit the young monkey.

"Cranky Kong," Nala calmly intervened, placing a paw on the elderly Kong's chest. She gently pushed him a few steps backward, saying, "Instead of fighting, let's hear the rest of your idea."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Calm Motherly Lioness, whatever your name is," Cranky Kong responded.

"Nala," the queen of the Pridelands corrected him.

"Okay, so as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Cranky Kong began, shooting a scowling glance at Diddy Kong. "I can ride in on one of the elephants as they make their Birthday Surprise Attack, whatever it's called. Once they get in, I can jump off, and that will be my epic entrance. Then I'll fight."

"Is Cranky sure he can do it?" Donkey Kong asked. "Cranky's old."

"Yeah, and why are you even fighting with us anyway?" Diddy Kong coldly questioned, seemingly put in a bad mood due to Cranky's behavior.

"Mind the two of you, I may be old, but don't underestimate me," Cranky told DK and Diddy. "As I got older, I trained myself in martial arts to stay in shape. And incase you forgot, I once helped you guys save our island from the Snowmads. I even fought. And I've got a cane and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Diddy Kong recalled.

"Why did DK and Diddy forget?" Donkey Kong asked himself.

"Because you're a pair of fools!" Cranky insulted DK and Diddy.

"Alright, that's enough, Kongs," Simba ended the argument.

"I was tinking I too could ride one of de elephants," Rafiki cheekily suggested. "Rafiki could make HIS epic martial arts entry too. Ee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"Ya know, I kinda like that," Cranky Kong remarked. "Then maybe if we both survive, we can become sparring partners."

Rafiki laughed and said, "We'll see how dat goes... IF you prove your worth… AND if you can get my name right."

"I think I can do the former, I'm not sure about the latter but I'll try," Cranky Kong responded.

"Okay, we have our plan together, so let's inform the others," Simba enjoined. He and all of the leaders, plus Cranky Kong, approached the other animals, who were talking to one another, and announced, "Can I have everybody's attention?! We have our strategy developed."

All of the animals faced their leaders as Simba prepared to continue speaking. "Donkey Kong and I will take the primates, wild cats, crocodiles, and the Lion Guard and travel through the center of the Elephant Graveyard. Whenever the enemy appears, I will let out a roar, and under the command of the elephants, the other animals will conduct the Element of Surprise."

"Here's how it will all work," Colonel Tembo began. "My brother Tambo and I will split up the pachyderms, antelopes, and hogs. I will take one squad and cover the left wing."

"And I will take the other squad and cover the right," Tambo added. "When Simba roars, Tembo and I will come charging in with our squads and surround the enemy. And as stupid as this sounds, Cranky Kong and Rafiki will ride on our backs, jump off and make their epic entrances."

"Really?" Dixie Kong sighed, knowing that Cranky Kong was pulling strings for a ride.

"Um, what about Ghastly King?" Vitani asked.

"DK and Diddy go after Ghastly King," Donkey Kong answered.

"Now listen everybody," Simba spoke up. "Some of you may die, but if you die on this day, it will be for a noble cause and you will be honored. Win or lose, we will give all our strength to defeat Ghastly King, save the Pridelands, and save Donkey Kong's father."

"DK wanna share something," Donkey Kong announced. "DK come here to find one loved one, but help others along the way. DK willing to help all of you… by stopping Ghastly King. DK used to see certain animals as enemies, but now he sees them as friends. DK used to think all lions bad, Simba bad, Timon and Pumbaa bad, and all crocodiles bad because of Kremlings on DK Island, except for giant crocodile K. Lumsy. Now Simba is DK's friend, and Timon and Pumbaa, and good lions… DK learn there are good crocodiles here too. All animals here… are good. All animals here… are DK's friends. DK willing to fight with his friends, and stop Ghastly King, and save his dad. WHO WITH DK AND SIMBA?!"

Elephants trumpeted. Hippos bellowed. Lions, leopards, crocodiles, rhinos, water buffaloes, and giant sable antelopes roared. Forest hogs and warthogs squealed. Kongs, gorillas, and chimps beat their chests, slapped the ground, clapped, jumped, flipped, hooted, and screamed.

"Till the Pridelands end!" Kion began his team cheer. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono chimed in, and they all crowed, "LION GUARD DEFEND!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH, I'M READY FOR WAR!" Timon screamed from Pumbaa's back. Then he looked down toward his warthog pal and exclaimed, "ARE YOU READY PUMBAA!?"

"I'M READY!" Pumbaa squealed, riled up. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Overwhelmed by the loud noise, Zazu said to himself, "Well, this will undoubtedly be the most notorious battle in all of Pridelands history."

"Alright everybody, let's go!" Simba commanded.

"Kick some tail!" Donkey Kong hooted.

Simba laughed and said, "Kick some tail, I like that. Everyone, move, now!"

Diddy Kong hopped on Nala's back. Colonel Tembo lifted Rafiki in his trunk and placed him on his shoulders while Tambo did the same with Cranky Kong. Bunga jumped on Fuli's back, much to her irritation, but she allowed the honey badger to ride her that time since it was war. Dixie Kong mounted Kiara and Tiny Kong mounted Vitani. Beshte allowed Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong to ride him again and kept himself up strong as the two hefty apes climbed onto his back. Lanky Kong decided to hitch a ride on Basi for a change, while Donkey Kong and Funky Kong were the only two Kongs to travel on foot.

Once all the riders were settled, Donkey Kong and Simba led all the way to the deadly Elephant Graveyard as all the other animals followed. They all walked to save their energy, but were riled up and ready for battle. The sky was fully clouded, with a storm bound to eventually hit, setting the mood for war. Would the Pridelands remain as cloudy skies and burnt grass, seemingly cursed forever, or would they be restored to their former glory? The outcome of the battle would surely determine that.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Some of the animal characters featured in this chapter; King Sokwe, Majinuni, Hafifu, Basi, and Badili; all appeared in episodes of _The Lion Guard_. King Sokwe and his sons, Majinuni and Hafifu, appeared an episode entitled, "The Lost Gorillas." King Sokwe, ruler of the Theluji Mountains, once made a peace treaty with Simba. During every wet season, Sokwe sends a messenger to inform Simba if the peace treaty is still intact. To prove their worth as gorilla princes, Majinuni and Hafifu take it upon themselves to deliver the message to King Simba but soon forget whether or not their father is still willing to keep peace with the Pridelands. Much to their frustration, the Lion Guard help Majinuni and Hafifu back home to receive the message from their father. King Sokwe's saying, "kuishi ni kucheka," means "to live is to laugh" in Swahili. He and his sons have both used it in their respective episode, "The Lost Gorillas." Majinuni and Hafifu even made their own song out of "kuishi ni kucheka." Basi, who is Beshte's father and leader of their hippo pod, appeared in two episodes of _The Lion Guard_ ; "The Rise of Makuu," and "The Kupatana Celebration." In "The Rise of Makuu," Basi makes a compromise with Crocodile Float leader Pua about eating fish in Big Springs, in which the crocodiles are welcome back when there is enough fish for both them and the hippos. An arrogant younger crocodile named Makuu is unhappy with the decision and challenges Pua to a Mashindano. Basi is seen watching the fight with Simba's royal family, the Lion Guard, and a large crowd of other Prideland animals. He explains the rules of the fight to the Lion Guard, and tells them that whoever loses will be banished from the Crocodile Float forever. Makuu wins the fight, and later forces the hippos out of Big Springs and into the Elephant's Watering Hole out of greed for the fish. After Kion scares Makuu and the crocodiles out of Big Springs with the Roar of the Elders, and Basi tells them they are welcome to come back when there is enough fish if they simply ask. In "The Kupatana Celebration," Basi is involved in singing performance for the celebration and is later seen watching his son Beshte and the Lion Guard fight off jackals. Badili appears an episode called "Trouble With the Galagos." A group of Galagos inform the Lion Guard that Badili has moved into their tree uninvited, so the Lion Guard helps them confront him. They try to make Badili return to his own home, but he confesses that a bigger and stronger leopard named Mapigano has taken his tree in Mirihi Forest. Badili is too afraid to stand up to Mapigano, so the Lion Guard train him. With newfound confidence after much training, Badili ultimately manages to drive Mapigano off and reclaim his tree home.

2\. Three of the rogue lions; Malka, Chumvi, and Tojo; all appear in Lion King literature as cubs. Malka appears in _Simba's New Brother_ , in which he temporarily becomes Simba's adoptive brother after getting lost from his own pride. Once Malka is reunited with his mother, it is revealed that his pride lives on the other side of the mountains near Pride Rock, and he promises to come back and visit Simba. Chumvi appears in _Nala's Dare_ , in which he dares Nala to talk to a rogue lion named Ni. Tojo appears in _The Orphaned Birds_ , when he helps Simba take care of orphaned baby birds. The fourth rogue, Mheetu, was a scrapped character in the first Lion King film. He was going to appear as Nala's younger brother, whom she would protect from Scar and the hyenas during Scar's reign. Nala and Mheetu were going to appear together in Scar's concentration camps, but this idea was ultimately scrapped because one of the Lion King creators, Linda Woolverton, thought it would make the film too dark. Since he ultimately did not appear in the film, fans have theorized that Mheetu was either killed during Scar's reign or he left the Pridelands. To create diversity from Kopa's story, in which the young prince was attacked by Zira and presumed dead until his return as an adult, I decided to have Mheetu run away from the Pridelands during Scar's reign to escape his tyranny.

3\. The following characters; Colonel Tembo, Tambo, Rusty, Hodari, Saka, Sefu, Bili, Haidar, and Azaan; were all made up by me. "Tembo" means "elephant," in Swahili, and I was inspired to give that name to the elephant leader since Simba's name means "lion" in Swahili. I also wanted a name relatively similar to that of the eponymous, 19th century circus elephant, "Jumbo." I gave Tembo's brother and second-in-command the name "Tambo" since it is almost identical to the name "Tembo," only with an "a" instead of "e." I did it for family effect. I gave the name "Rusty" to the rhino leader to display his uniqueness as a tan rhino. The water buffalo leader's name, "Hodari," means "strong" or "powerful" in Swahili. I couldn't find many suitable names for an alpha male water buffalo, so I chose the name "Hodari" since buffaloes are bigger and stronger creatures. The crocodile leader's name, "Saka," means "hunter" in Swahili. I chose that name because crocodiles are skilled hunters, especially with ambush methods, which Saka mentioned and ended up giving Colonel Tembo an idea for battle strategy. The giant sable antelope leader's name, "Sefu," means "sword" in Swahili. I chose that name because of the giant sable antelope's antlers, and to signify their real life aggression in defending their family. The chimp leader, "Bili," was named after the Bili Apes, which are a massive subspecies of chimpanzee that reside in the Bili Forests of Africa. His physical description was indirectly modeled after them too. The forest hog leader's name, "Haidar," is of Kenyan-Tanzanian origin and means "strong stout." I gave him that name to signify the large size and strength of forest hogs. The warthog leader's name, "Azaan," is also of Kenyan-Tanzanian origin and means "powerful." I chose that name to signify his strength as a large, tusked warthog.

4\. As it has been made clear from the beginning of the story, when Donkey Kong is questioned about his first encounter with Ghastly King and his minions on DK Island, he is indirectly referring to his experiences in _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_. The Helibird, whom Donkey Kong has mentioned in this chapter, is one of the Animal Buddies that appear in _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_. Helibirds are large blue birds that use their feet to carry Donkey Kong while flying him to higher places. A Helibird is used to transport Donkey Kong into Ghastly King's lair, where the final boss battle of _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_ takes place. Fire Butapoppos, whom Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both mention, are large, black fire-breathing hogs that appear as enemies in _Donkey Kong Jungle Beat_. Fire Butapoppos are ridden by Ninjapes, different colored monkeys that attack Donkey Kong (black, blue, green, red- the ones that ride Fire Butapoppos are red), and blow fire on their rider's command. The gigantic, tusked Fire Butapoppo, whom Ghastly King was mentioned to be riding when Donkey Kong first encountered him, is actually called a "Final Butapoppo" due to the larger size and tusks (which smaller Fire Butapoppos lack). Similar to Asian Elephants, I have theorized that Final Butapoppos are males, signified by larger size and tusks, and that the regular Fire Butapoppos are females, signified by smaller size and no tusks. I was originally going to have Diddy Kong explain that when telling Nala about Fire Butapoppos, in response to her perplexed inquiry at Donkey Kong's initial mention of the hogs. I ultimately decided to scrap that idea because I felt that it would add unnecessary extra dialogue and perhaps deviate from the leaders' discussion about their battle strategy against Ghastly King's minions.

5\. Three Donkey Kong villains were mentioned in this chapter; King K. Rool of the Kremlings, Tiki Tong of the Tiki Tak Tribe, and Lord Fredrik of the Snowmads. King K. Rool is an obese royal crocodile, king of the crocodilian Kremlings, who serves as the main antagonist in _Donkey Kong Country 1-3_ , _Donkey Kong Land 1-3_ , and _Donkey Kong 64_. He psychologically tries to harm the Kongs by kidnapping them and/or taking their bananas, with the ultimate intention of taking over DK Island. Kaptain K. Rool, whom Diddy Kong mentioned, is one of King K. Rool's alter egos (this one is obviously pirate-themed). In _Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest_ and _Donkey Kong Land II_ , Kaptain K. Rool and his minions capture Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong must set out with his girlfriend Dixie Kong to rescue him. Tiki Tong is a gigantic, floating Tiki lord who serves as the main antagonist in _Donkey Kong Country Returns_. In that game, he steals all the bananas in DK Island to create his own army of tikis, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong must venture out to stop him. Lord Fredrik is the massive Waldough (bipedal walrus) king of the Snowmads (polar animal vikings), who serves as the main antagonist in _Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze_. Lord Fredrik uses his giant, magical viking horn to freeze DK Island and claim it as his own territory, and Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Cranky Kong must journey through the island to defeat him and take their homeland back.

6\. Cranky Kong's mention of training himself in martial arts was inspired by a mixture of my own creativity and elements of Donkey Kong Country canon. Since Rafiki is an elderly primate with incredible martial arts skills, I decided to make Cranky Kong the exact same way. Also, Cranky Kong has his own playable game mode in the Game Boy Advance remake of _Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble_ , called "Cranky's Dojo," in which he trains for a "Cranky Kong Country" game by shielding himself from oncoming spiky rock enemies called "Bristles." Cranky was a playable character in _Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze_ (along with DK, Diddy, and Dixie) and frequently used his cane for attacking enemies and bouncing like a pogo stick. In that same game, he even had his own Denture Popgun, with which he could shoot pairs of dentures at enemies in order to defeat them.

7\. K. Lumsy, whom Donkey Kong mentioned in his speech to the army of animals, is a gigantic yet friendly Kremling who appears in _Donkey Kong 64_ as a supporting character. Due to K. Lumsy's refusal to help destroy DK Island, King K. Rool locks him up in a large cage with eight locks. After Donkey Kong hears K. Lumsy's plight, he and his friends (Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Diddy Kong, and Chunky Kong) retrieve the eight keys throughout the game and ultimately free him. When King K. Rool attempts to escape in an airship, called the "King Kruiser II," K. Lumsy stops the ship and the Kongs engage in a final battle with the Kremling King. After King K. Rool is defeated, K. Lumsy is shown giving the Kongs a ride around the waters of DK Island.

8\. The reason why Colonel Tembo does not appear with Elewa and Habib in Chapter 5 is because in real life, male elephants leave their herds when they reach adulthood and either live alone or with other male elephants. In my own Lion King head canon, female elephants simply mother their calves while male elephants have the duty of protecting the elephant community in whatever land they roam. Thus, Tembo has his own army of male elephants, similar to that of Colonel Hathi from _The Jungle Book_. The only difference is that Colonel Tembo is a more wise, serene, and noble leader as opposed to Hathi, who is essentially described as a "pompous old windbag" (which is what his wife Winifred called him for refusing to help Bagheera find Mowgli after he ran away from Baloo).

9\. Interesting fact: hippopotamuses and rhinoceroses are pachyderms just like elephants.


	19. Chapter 19

_(At the Elephant Graveyard)_

BOOM! Thunder rolled in the dark, cloudy sky as the Kongs, lions, Lion Guard, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, leopards, gorillas, chimpanzees, and crocodiles all moved together through the center of the Elephant Graveyard. Every Kong that had ridden another animal was now traveling on foot, but nevertheless very tense and nervous about the enemy's attack in such a deadly and fearful environment. The place as a barren, rocky wasteland covered by shadows of fog, permeated by a stench of death, and littered with giant bones of dead elephants. The place was very quiet, which made the wait for battle more intense. King Simba himself was haunted by cubhood memories of venturing into the Elephant Graveyard with Nala, only to be caught by an angry Zazu and chased by Scar's hyenas. Nevertheless, Simba knew that he needed be there in order to help defeat Ghastly King's forces, and was willing to do so, for the sake of his own kingdom. Donkey Kong felt anxious about possible things that could have happened to his father while he and Diddy Kong came looking for him, but was energized enough to fight, angered by Ghastly King's injustices to nature.

"Animals in danger, hm-m-m, I LAUGH in the face of danger, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Scar's echoing voice cackled through the air.

"ROAR!" Suddenly, Scar himself appeared in a white flash of light and struck Donkey Kong to the ground with a powerful swipe across the face.

"DONKEY KONG!" Diddy Kong shrieked. He immediately rushed over to his big buddy to make sure that he was okay.

"ROA- _oof_!" Simba let out a loud roar, which was cut short as Scar pounced and knocked him to the ground, sending them both tumbling.

"SIMBA!" Nala cried out. She charged after Scar as Timon and Pumbaa followed.

"AAAAGH! NOBODY ATTACKS OUR SIMBA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Timon hollered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Pumbaa screamed while running with Timon on his back.

POW! POW! POW! "ROOOAAARRR!" While Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa began fighting Scar, massive red-eyed gorillas tore their way out from under the ground, ready to attack. Evil lions from past Pridelands generations appeared through white flashes on all sides of Donkey Kong and Simba's army and charged in on them.

"ROAR!" Zira appeared and lunged at Kopa as they both tumbled away.

"KOPA!" Vitani screamed. She ran after her mate and resurrected mother as Kiara and Kovu followed after her.

Lightning flashed and rain fell hard as all animals collectively began to fight. Lions and leopards pounced, bit, clawed, and swiped with the evil lions. Crocodiles attacked whatever enemies they could, whipping their tails, snapping body parts in their jaws, and doing their famous death roll. Gorillas and chimps lunged and piled on the much bigger rogue gorillas, biting, pulling, and hitting. The big mutated apes roared, gnashed their teeth, and aggressively slammed their hands on the ground to smash whomever they could. The Kongs pummelled the red-eyed gorillas with their remarkable hand-to-hand combat skills. Zazu flew off to find Ghastly King's lair so that he could later help DK and Diddy. The Lion Guard used whatever animal combat skills they had to fight any available enemies. Donkey Kong himself was punching, kicking, and hurling any evil gorillas or lions that came his way while trying to protect Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong had a bit of a rougher time with the stronger animals attacking as he used his acrobatic agility to dodge fangs, claws, and smashing hands, and only fought back at rare opportunities.

Despite the collective effort, the enemy was stronger and was overpowering DK and Simba's forces. Members of their army were already falling dead at the hands, jaws and claws of evil gorillas and resurrected lions. Only a handful of enemies were successfully taken down and killed. Great masses of more rogue gorillas and resurrected evil lions appeared, surrounding the defending army of the Pride Lands. Hope appeared to be lost, until…

"CHARGE!" Colonel Tembo and his brother Tambo, with Rafiki and Cranky Kong riding on their shoulders, came bounding into the battle from the left and right with loud trumpeting. The other elephants, hippopotamuses, rhinoceroses, water buffaloes, giant sable antelopes, forest hogs, and warthogs all followed after each elephant commander.

POW! BOOM! CRASH! The pachyderms, buffaloes, antelopes, and hogs used their great body mass, tusks, snouts, horns, and antlers to ram into enemies, knocking them up into the air or striking them down and trampling them underfoot. Blue puffs of smoke from the evil lions and purple bubbles from the red-eyed gorillas appeared as more of them were taken down.

"HIYA-WA!" Rafiki and Cranky Kong leapt from the shoulders of Tembo and Tambo, each doing a barrel roll through the air, landing on their feet, and getting into a martial arts fighting stance.

"Donkey Kong Sr. is finally back to kick some tail, with Rafiki," Cranky aggressively spoke in a low tone.

"Hey, you got my name right Cranky, he, he, he," Rafiki laughed. When the old mandrill noticed a goldish brown, red-eyed lioness pouncing toward Cranky, he shouted, "CRANKY! LOOK OUT, ON YOUR LEFT!"

Before that lioness could get her claws on old Cranky Kong… "HUAH!" Cranky demolished her, through a puff of blue smoke, with a powerful, upward side kick to the heart.

"Interesting secret to defeating undead lions, who'd a thunk it?" Cranky Kong remarked.

"De Great Kings of de Past taught me dat!" Rafiki told him. The old mandrill then backhanded an orange, brown-maned evil lion in the nose and leapt on top to strike his heart with the end of his walking stick. Cranky and Rafiki both leapt, weaved, punched, kicked, and hit with their walking sticks as more enemies attacked them from all sides.

As the two elderly primates fought, and took down attacking brutes in masses together, Cranky Kong remarked between hits, "Ya know-something-Rafiki. This-is-exactly-what-I-meant-when I said-we'd make-great-sparring partners!

The battle between the two armies seemed to be even at that point, until a ferocious, vast army of possessed corpses of animals like the ones DK and Diddy fought; giraffes, rhinos, zebras, wildebeests, and even a few additional species; came charging in from the north. The Lion Guard, pachyderms, buffaloes, crocodiles, antelopes, and hogs all turned their attention from the evil gorillas and lions and charged to attack the new incoming enemies.

 _(With Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)_

BAM! Donkey Kong punched a red-eyed, dark green silverback gorilla away and sent him flying into a large pile of sharp bones where he was ripped to pieces and entirely disintegrated in purple bubbles. CLAMP! POW! Diddy Kong slammed a golden red-eyed lioness's jaws shut with an upward kick, spun around and turned her to blue smoke with a leaping front kick with his other foot. DK and Diddy had managed to take down all enemies closely surrounding them when Zazu flew in the air toward them.

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, I have found Ghastly King holding Donkey Kong's father captive in his lair, follow me!" Zazu enjoined.

"This is it Donkey Kong, let's go find Ghastly King!" Diddy Kong exclaimed as he hopped onto his friend's back.

"And save DK's dad!" Donkey Kong added.

"Alright, hurry now!" Zazu shouted.

Zazu flew off to Ghastly King's lair as Donkey Kong followed with Diddy Kong on his back. Zazu dodged charging possessed animals and Donkey Kong used his great strength to ram them out of thee way when necessary. As the three animals took off, Nuka was watching them on a high pile of bones from afar off. He was breathily chuckling to himself in a deranged manner, determined to kill all three animals.

"Time for me to finish off Diddy Kong!" Nuka growled to himself with a menacing smile. "And Donkey Kong too for a bonus. And that colorful blue bird thing leading them. HA, HA, HA!"

With a leap, Nuka ran down the pile of bones on which he stood, and sprinted and weaved his way through the battle, determined to catch up to the Zazu and the Kongs.

 _(Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa's Fight with Scar)_

Simba and Scar stood on hind legs, clawing at each other's manes and roaring menacingly. Nala pounced at Scar from the side and tackled him to the ground, but he rolled and swatted her off with his paw. As Scar got up on his feet, Simba struck him across the face and sent him tumbling. Scar quickly recovered, speedily rolled back toward Simba and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Simba used his hind legs to flip Scar off, and Pumbaa charged at the fallen evil lion. Scar swiftly scrambled to his feet just in time to flip the warthog on his back with a paw uppercut. The evil lion pounced and pinned Pumbaa down, jaws open to bite his throat, but Timon hopped up just in time to forcefully close his jaw with an upward kick. Simba pounced at Scar and tackled him, and Nala joined her king as they clawed and bit at their enemy together. It wasn't long until Scar slid out from the attacking claws and jaws of his two enemies. Once he did, he struck Nala down with a backhand swipe, spun Simba around by the mane with his jaws and threw him. Simba crashed into Pumbaa while flying in midair, which enraged Timon.

"THAT'S IT SCAR, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Timon hollered.

The meerkat angrily charged at Scar, screaming, until POW! Scar struck the meerkat and sent him violently rolling to the side. Timon was knocked out cold from the impact, which greatly distressed Pumbaa.

"TIMON!" Pumbaa bawled as he rushed over to his unconscious friend.

Scar pounced in front of Simba and the two lions circled each other. Scar taunted, "It's just you and me now, sweet prince."

"And me!" Nala growled as she joined Simba.

"Oh I remember when you two were cubs, that mess you put yourselves in with the hyenas," Scar recalled. "Not knowing at that time I was BEHIND IT ALL!"

Upon the words, "BEHIND IT ALL," Scar lunged and pinned down Nala. Simba struck Scar across the face and knocked him off. Simba pounced at his uncle and they wrestled; tumbling, pawing and clawing. Scar eventually got on top and bit into Simba's mane. Nala pounced on Scar's back and bit into his shoulder. Scar rolled over to the side, tumbling over Nala, and then struck her down over the head as she tried to get up. He rolled her over onto the side, about to bite her throat, but Simba pounced and knocked him over on his back. Scar used his jaws to grab hold of Simba's mane, rolled over with him three times, and began striking him across the face once he was on top. Simba eventually managed to swipe away one of his uncle's striking paws and roll back onto his feet. Scar menacingly dug his claws into Simba's back, refusing to let himself be thrown off. Simba grit his teeth in pain, but managed to quickly overcome it as he reached back, grabbed hold of Scar's mane and flipped him over his head. Scar quickly got back onto all fours as he and Simba began clawing and pawing at each other. About three seconds into it, Nala ran for Scar's leg, bit it, and yanked to pull him down. Holding the evil lion down with both paws, Nala sank her sharp teeth into his slender back. Scar dug his claws into the ground, gritting his teeth in pain and seething with anger. Trembling, Scar rose to his feet, only to be struck down by Simba. Scar was knocked out of Nala's jaws, but she was still ready to attack him, with Simba. Simba pounced first, and Scar swatted him away with his left paw. The evil lion used that same paw to backhand Nala away when she pounced second.

Pumbaa had been watching, while holding Timon and weeping, thinking that his best friend was dead. Once the warthog saw Simba and Nala both down, he was ready to take action. Scar tried to attack the fallen Simba first, but Nala got back up and yanked on his tail. Provoked, Scar turned and fought with her, pawing and clawing. Seizing upon that moment, Pumbaa put Timon down, charged at full speed and rammed hard into Scar's side. Scar slid several feet across the ground, and Pumbaa continued charging. With adrenaline flowing in his veins from rage, the warthog effortlessly lifted Scar in his tusks and furiously hurled him to his left. Simba pounced at his uncle in midair and pinned him down to the ground. Scar's red eyes flashed as a rocky pillar suddenly emerged from the ground and sent Simba flying off. Once Scar got back up on all fours, he began to ascend on a broad rocky pillar. Simba and Nala ran toward the ascending pillar to climb up and get Scar. With willpower and movements of his paws, Scar caused more slender rocky pillars to emerge around his own. To avoid being struck off, Simba and Nala used their swift reflexes to jump on top of each pillar and to any others that came their way. However, it was not enough as the pillars rose quicker and quicker, wearing their legs down. Eventually, a pillar struck each one of them in the chin, first Simba, then Nala, and they both fell off as Scar laughed. Fortunately, Pumbaa managed to soften their fall as he caught Simba in his tusks and Nala on his back. Suddenly, a pillar shot up under Pumbaa's plump belly and sent him, Simba, and Nala flying. They all landed closely together on their backs as Scar looked down at them.

Timon awoke from his unconsciousness as he saw Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa down. He looked up to see a lightning bolt strike Scar, surging electricity in his veins and tripling his size. Scar laughed evilly as his voice deepened.

"NOW I AM THE MOST POWERFUL LION IN THE WORLD, AND THE RIGHTFUL KING OF THE PRIDE LANDS!" Scar pridefully exclaimed. "AND NOW ALL THREE OF YOU WILL DIE!"

"Oh I don't think so pal," Timon muttered as he grabbed a nearby sharp bone.

Scar leapt high up into the clouds as Timon ran to where his fallen friends were. Scar quickly came shooting downward, claws out and jaws open to kill Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa. Before Scar could finish them off, Timon sprang and threw his bone at Scar. The bone rapidly spiraled frontward through the air until it hit and penetrated deeply into Scar's heart.

"GUH-LARGH!" Scar agonizingly vocalized as he fell backward.

The evil lion squirmed on the ground while bellowing and screaming as the electricity in his veins ascended back into the raining sky, causing him to gradually shrink down to his normal size. The rocky pillars he created began to crumple down.

As Scar writhed in pain while shrinking, Timon walked up next to him and jeered, "Ha, most powerful lion in the world?! Pfft! You can't even beat a meerkat!"

"TIMON!" Simba shouted as he sprinted over to the meerkat, grabbed him in his jaws, and leapt out of the way before a falling rock could crush him.

Simba ran Timon back over to Nala and Pumbaa and placed him on the ground. All four animals watched as the rocky pillars fully tore themselves down and Scar finished shrinking back down to his normal size. Once back to his normal size, Scar let out a humiliating dying gasp before his whole body exploded in blue smoke. The sharp bone flew back toward Timon, who caught it by the handle and blew on the pointed end.

"Well, look who turned out to be an unexpected hero," Timon boasted. "TIMON, BABY!"

"OH TIMON, YOU'RE ALI-HIVE, _(sniff)_ , and a hero too!" Pumbaa joyfully sobbed while tightly embracing his meerkat pal, causing him to drop the bone. "I thought you were dead."

"Good to see you're still alive too Pumbaa," Timon responded, patting Pumbaa's chest.

Once he released Timon, Pumbaa snapped out of his tears and gleefully said, "You shoulda seen the way I rammed Scar and threw him with my tusks. I never felt so strong in my life. And that was all for you buddy!"

"Hey guys, the war isn't over yet," Simba interjected. "There are more enemies we have to help take down. Let's go!"

"Hop on Timon!" Pumbaa beamed.

Timon picked up his bone, leapt onto Pumbaa's back, and said, "Hey, I'm a knight in shining armor. I've got a sword and a steed! The only thing I don't got is a princess."

"Hey knight in shining armor, just try not to get yourself knocked out again, okay?" Nala joked.

"Ah Nala, you've always had a good sense of humor," Timon replied, smiling.

"Alright, no time to lose, let's go!" Simba enjoined.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Timon and Pumbaa let out a battle cry as they, along with Simba and Nala, charged out to take down other enemies.

 _(Kopa, Vitani, Kiara, and Kovu's Fight with Zira)_

Kopa watched from a low rocky promontory, trembling with fear, as Zira fought Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. The three other young lions put up a good fight, but Zira, being an undead lioness, was stronger than all of them combined. As Kopa watched the fight, he was visibly haunted by flashbacks of being mauled by Zira as a cub.

Kiara pounced at Zira, who struck her away with a mighty blow of her paw. The scars on Kopa's left cheek stung as he remembered Zira slashing him across the face with her claws. Kovu charged at Zira and briefly clawed and bit at her face and scruff. Zira quickly counterattacked, by weaving under Kovu's mane and biting his left front leg. Kovu let out a painful roar, which made the scars on Kopa's legs burn as he recalled Zira leaving scratches and bites on his legs so he couldn't run away from her. Vitani bit into Zira's scruff, forcing her to remove her jaws from Kovu's leg and gnash them wide open with pain. The evil lioness wrapped an arm around Vitani's neck, flipped her over her shoulder and sent her crashing down onto Kovu. Kiara pounced at Zira again from the side and both lionesses tumbled across the rocky ground. After a brief struggle, Zira threw the Pride Lands princess off of her and rolled back onto all charged at Zira and raised her body to claw at her evil mother on hind legs, but she was violently flipped over with an uppercut paw strike to the chin. As Vitani staggered back onto her feet, Zira ran up, swat her head down with a paw, and bit into her back. Kopa cringed as an almost tearing feeling rushed over the scars on his back, remembering how Zira maliciously used her jaws to severely cut into his flesh. Kovu and Kiara rushed to Vitani's aid and sank their jaws into Zira's hind legs, pulling her off. All three lions ganged up on Zira, with clawing and biting, until she powerfully swatted them all off with her paws. Zira grabbed Kiara by the scruff and whirled around to toss her at a charging Kovu. Vitani pounced at her mother and knocked her onto her back, only to be flipped off with her hind legs and sent flying into Kiara and Kovu.

Zira then looked up at Kopa and taunted him, "You couldn't help your little sister and those two brats of mine fight, you poor frightened feline? Well then, perhaps it is time to finished what I have started years ago!"

"NO, NOT THIS TIME!" Vitani shouted out.

Kopa was petrified with fear as Zira readied herself to pounce, only to be stopped by a pouncing Vitani. Zira quickly took control and rolled on top of her daughter, pinning her to the ground with a paw firmly held to her head. Kopa's heart raced as he worried what would happen to Vitani.

"If you and your brother weren't so foolish to have that soft spot for Pride Landers, we could have easily taken Simba's kingdom and continued Scar's legacy!" Zira menacingly growled. "If you were unable to live without your precious Kopa, then maybe I should have killed you, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE REBEL!"

As Zira raised her head, with jaws open to clamp down on Vitani's throat, Kopa snapped. The long lost prince of the Pride Lands was furious to see his lover threatened. Within a split second, his cowardice faded away like ice melting off a volcano, and he was ready to defend Vitani… no matter what the cost… even if it cost him his own life.

"ROAR!" Kopa pounced at Zira, with ferocious roaring, and knocked her off of Vitani.

"Kopa," Vitani whispered, surprised to see that her lover finally gained courage to join the fight.

Kopa and Zira circled each other, with the latter being the first to charge. Zira stood on her hind legs to strike Kopa, who quickly slid underneath the lioness's slender belly to lift her up on his scarred back and flip her off. Kopa whirled around as Zira quickly recovered onto all fours, and struck her back down across the face. Zira rolled across the rocky ground and darted back up at Kopa. The two lions stood on hind legs, pawing and clawing at each other, until Kovu pounced at Zira from the side and knocked her away from his future co-king. Zira truck Kovu's head and slipped out of his grasp, only to be intercepted by a pouncing Kiara. She and Kovu both clawed and bit at Zira, quickly joined by Kopa and Vitani.

ZAP! Suddenly, Zira disappeared in a white flash, leaving her four foes looking around for her with perplexed expression. "ROAR!" She very quickly reappeared and tackled Kiara to the ground with a pounce. Within several more flashes of light, she did the same to Kovu, Vitani, and Kopa until all of them fell on top of Kiara.

Zira laughed evilly and roared to summon a lightning cloud to strike them all dead. It hovered high above the four fallen young lions, roaring and flashing, ready to afflict its wrath. Before the lightning could split down on them from the sky, a brave Chunky Kong saw it from afar, dove in just in time to push them all out of the way and... CRASH! The ape took the hit upon himself and fell on his belly and chin with two bouncing thuds.

Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani all gasped in horror as Chunky Kong lay fallen, face down. Zira laughed at the Kong who nobly sacrificed himself for his friends, but not for long. Electricity surged in the veins of Chunky's muscular body, causing him to grow gigantic in size. Kopa, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani all marveled at the sight, and Zira was taken aback. Chunky Kong stood on his feet and faced Zira.

"HUNKY CHUNKY!" Chunky Kong screamed in a drastically deepened voice, flexing his biceps. He then beat his chest and let out a loud, "HRAAAAAAAAGHRRR!"

Zira screamed in shock and rage, and she pounced at Chunky Kong, only to be swatted into a nearby pile of bones. She disappeared in the bones with a crash for two seconds, then sprang back out, howling and squirming in pain as the surging electrical shock attacked her insides. Within five seconds, she almost got herself back onto her feet, only to be crushed back down under the weight of Chunky Kong's electrical hand. She screamed in agony as jagged lines of electricity flashed over her whole body.

Chunky Kong then picked up Zira by the scruff and called, "TINY!"

Immediately, a shrunken Tiny Kong lunged at Zira and delivered a powerful front kick to the evil lioness's heart. Chunky dropped Zira, who gave her last dying screams as she writhed on the ground with blue light rapidly flickering in her skin. As Zira rolled and tossed around, she caught glimpses of Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. She felt humiliated to have failed in killing the lion whom she thought she had killed as a cub, the lioness who stopped her from killing Simba, and her two grown children who betrayed her after seeing her true evil colors. Now they were all watching her die for the second time. She caught glimpses at Chunky Kong and felt ashamed that her attempted killing of the four young lions backfired and made the ape bigger and stronger from taking the hit upon himself. Once she stopped squirming, Zira made eye contact with the still shrunken Tiny Kong. How could a creature that small have killed her? Enraged and willing to die with whatever dignity she had left, Zira opened her jaws and darted them at Tiny to consume her… but POOF! Zira's entire body disappeared in a puff of blue smoke before she could even touch Tiny Kong with her tongue or a tooth.

Tiny Kong grew back up to her normal, tall size, and sighed in relief, "Phew, that was a close one. I didn't want to be eaten by _her_."

Once the surging electricity ceased in Chunky Kong's veins, and he shrunk back down to his normal size, he beat his chest in victory and let out another, "HRAAAAAAAAGHRRR!"

"You saved us!" Kiara beamed as she ran to nuzzle both Chunky and Tiny. Kopa, Vitani, and Kovu all did the same.

"Chunky, look out, on your left!" Kopa cried out.

Chunky Kong whirled to his left and delivered a powerful punch to the chest of a bald, greyish green, scabby and obese red-eyed gorilla, sending him flying far back into a tall pile of elephant bones. Another fairly slender, and somewhat chimp-like, red-eyed gray gorilla stood behind Tiny Kong and attempted to smash her with his fists. Tiny shrunk down and leapt out of the way before the brute could crush her. She then leapt and knocked the mutated ape down with a kick to the chin. Still in midair, she darted toward another roaring red-eyed gorilla, who looked exactly like the greyish green one but greyish blue instead, and send him toppling on his back with a kick to the chest.

"Go on lions, Chunky and I can take these guys!" Tiny Kong told Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani. The four lions complied and ran off to fight undead evil lions while Chunky and Tiny stayed behind to brawl with the three mutated gorillas that attacked them.

 _(Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Zazu's Journey to Ghastly King's Lair)_

Donkey Kong ran swiftly, knuckles and feet loudly pounding on the ground, with Diddy Kong still riding on his back and Zazu flying right in front to guide them. Donkey Kong heavily panted, trying to keep up his energy while running to save his father. His heart raced as he worried that Ghastly King could possibly have killed the middle-aged ape before he could be rescued. Even if that were the case, he would have still helped Simba save the Pride Lands or died a noble death of attempted heroism. Dead or alive, Donkey Kong HAD to see the father that he never knew. He was willing to do whatever he could for his father, and for Simba, and for the Pride Landers, and for his fellow Kongs, no matter what the cost.

Diddy Kong clung firmly to the brown fur on Donkey Kong's shoulders, trying to stay balanced on the ape's back as he ran. Ever since the young monkey was placed under Donkey Kong's mentorship, he was daring an bold enough to accompany him on the most dangerous quests. Diddy Kong never feared facing King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, Lord Fredrik, or any of their respective minions. However, Diddy Kong was starting to feel a little nervous about fighting Ghastly King. DK would be by Diddy's side, but would Diddy still survive the fight? From Rafiki's wall painting, Ghastly King looked a lot more intimidating than King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, and Lord Fredrik combined. DK also described Ghastly King to be far more powerful. As intimidated as he was beginning to feel, Diddy Kong promised to help Donkey Kong fight Ghastly King and was willing to keep his word at any cost.

Zazu was not strong enough to fight Ghastly King's minions, but the old hornbill felt honored to still be able to make a significant contribution to the final battle: leading DK and Diddy to their enemy. At the same time, memories of being in the Elephant Graveyard with a younger Simba and Nala haunted Zazu's mind. He never forgot the fearful experience of being chased by the hyenas, caught by them, and humiliatingly launched into the sky by their personal "birdie boiler." Remnants of the fear that he had experienced years ago still haunted his mind, but he strove to put them aside with great determination to lead the Kongs to Ghastly King. There was not a predator in sight, so Zazu thought to himself, _so far so good, no obstacles in our way_.

"EEYAAAAHAHAHAHA!" a deranged voice cackled. Zazu flinched, but would not dare to look around and see where the noise was coming from. DK and Diddy looked to their right and saw Nuka running beside them along tall piles of bones.

"Oh no, Donkey Kong, it's Nuka!" Diddy Kong cried. Donkey Kong turned his head away from the evil lion, glaring and growling in anger.

"Got that right, Diddy Kong, and I'm gonna get you this time!" Nuka shouted with gleeful malice.

As Nuka rapidly darted at the two moving Kongs with a great pounce, Diddy Kong screamed, "DONKEY KONG! ON THE RIGHT!"

Before Nuka could even get the tip of a single claw on Diddy Kong… POW! Donkey Kong sent the evil lion violently tumbling yards behind them with a backhand blow of his bulky forearm. Nuka would still not give up easily. Diddy Kong looked behind, keeping an eye on him as he quickly recovered and darted after him and Donkey Kong. Nuka pounced again, jaws open and claws out, but Diddy Kong flipped over with his back to Donkey Kong's back and SLAM! Diddy Kong shut Nuka's jaws with a powerful kick and flipped him away. A split second after the young monkey turned his back to Nuka, still clinging to DK's back, Nuka pounced on right behind Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong reacted quickly and grabbed the evil lion's underdeveloped, scraggly mane, flipping him over his left shoulder. In the process, Donkey Kong accidentally flipped over Diddy Kong with him, who was trapped in Nuka's paws. Before Diddy Kong would be left behind to die in Nuka's jaws, Donkey Kong quickly reached back and snatched his little buddy from Nuka as he continued moving. Donkey Kong protectively tucked Diddy Kong under his arm like a football as Nuka continued chasing.

"HUWEZI!" a familiar feminine voice shouted out. Before Nuka could make his next attack on DK and Diddy, Fuli caught up to him in a flash and knocked him to the ground with a pounce.

Nuka threw Fuli off with a swat to her face. He then pounced at her, but Ono swept in right before he could land on her and SCHLAK! Ono stabbed Nuka in the heart with his own beak. The teenage egret pulled his beak out of the bleeding hole in Nuka's chest and flew beside Fuli as Nuka danced around on his hind legs, gasping his dying last breaths.

"YUUUUUEEEEAAAAAAGHHHH!" Nuka squealed before falling on his back. The last word he uttered was, "Mother," before his body vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Serves him right," Diddy Kong said, looking back from afar as Donkey Kong was climbing a tall and steep slope of elephant bones.

"Come on, Kongs, we're almost there!" Zazu coached, standing from the top as Donkey Kong climbed with Diddy Kong on his back.

Once DK reached the top, Zazu led him and Diddy through a reddish brown rocky tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a vast wall where the skeleton of a full-grown elephant lay. The Kongs paused at the skeleton and were initially perplexed, thinking that Zazu led them to a dead end.

"Where Ghastly King and DK's father?" Donkey Kong asked.

"We're stuck, Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong told him.

"No we're not," Zazu assured them. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong looked up to their right and saw Zazu standing on a high plateau. "Up here, climb. Donkey Kong, this is the region where Ghastly King is holding your father."

"DK hope his father still alive," Donkey Kong murmured.

"I hope so too… and I hope we survive," Diddy Kong nervously commented.

"Come along, hurry now, there's no time to lose," Zazu enjoined the Kongs.

Donkey Kong leapt, with Diddy Kong still on his back, and grabbed onto whatever rocky parts of Zazu's wall he could use to climb up to where the hornbill stood. Up and up the Kongs went, toward the passageway that led to Ghastly King's lair. Thus, the climax of the battle began. The fate of the Pride Lands, and the life of DK's father, lay in the hands of DK himself and Diddy.

***Additional Notes***

1\. One of the final moments of Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa's fight with Scar, when Scar caused rocky pillars to rise from the ground, was derived from two inspirations. One was a series of clips toward the end of the "Be Prepared" sequence in _The Lion King_ when he jumps from rising pillar to rising pillar in a magmatic environment and singing with the hyenas. The other was a cutscene in _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ when Master Xehanort rose on a rocky platform during a fight with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

2\. One of the final moments of Kopa, Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara's fight with Zira, when Zira used her teleportation ability to pounce at them from different angles, was derived from a clip in the "My Lullaby" sequence from _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ in which Outsider lionesses were roaring and pouncing over a young Kovu while he slept. Since I gave Scar a final attack, partly based on a sequence from his movie, I thought I might do the same for Zira.

3\. Chunky Kong's power, "Hunky Chunky," in which he grows to gigantic size, is a special ability that he had as a playable character in _Donkey Kong 64_. The moment in which he takes a lightning bolt from Zira's cloud to save Kopa, Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara, and grew into his gigantic "Hunky Chunky" form, was inspired by King Kong's ability to absorb electricity from Toho's 1962 movie, _King Kong vs. Godzilla_.

4\. The course in which Zazu led Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong was basically the course in which Simba and Nala once ran from Scar's hyenas as cubs in _The Lion King_. I did not remember every detail, but I tried to describe the more essential parts as best as I could. The higher rocky ground on which Zazu stood as he urged Donkey Kong to climb up, with Diddy Kong on his back, was the same higher ground where Scar was shown to be standing in _The Lion King_ after Mufasa and Zazu rescued Simba and Nala from the hyenas.

5\. When the Kongs followed Zazu to find Ghastly King, I had Diddy Kong ride on Donkey Kong's back as an inspiration from _Donkey Kong Country Returns_ and _Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze_ when he, Dixie Kong and Cranky Kong did that very thing. I wanted to have them do a barrel roll, which was an attack from those games, but I couldn't find a place for it. There is a chance that I may try to include that attack in the next chapter.

I am not sure if I mentioned this in previous chapters, but the phrase, "kick some tail," which Cranky Kong used while fighting alongside Rafiki, was derived from a line in the DK Rap song from _Donkey Kong 64_ : "DK, Donkey Kong, he's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, he's finally back, to kick some tail."


	20. Chapter 20

_(Inside the Elephant Graveyard Geyser Region)_

FWSH! Geysers erupted gas in an eerie green region, almost giving the feel of the underworld. Sitting on top of a giant black hog with fiery eyes, a purple snout, and large tusks, was none other than the evil Ghastly King. In his hands was a cage made of elephant bones. In that cage was a gorilla of brown fur, large stocky build, worn white tank top with a blue "J" logo, and gray camouflage shorts. This gorilla looked miserable, trembling with fear, eyes bloodshot with tears, and fur messy from stress.

"Now, Donkey Kong Jr., it's only a matter of time before your idiot son and his pathetic little friend show up, and then I'll put an end to your torment," Ghastly King taunted in his deep, demonic voice, stroking his clawed fingers on top of his prisoner's bone cage.

"You won't get away with it," Donkey Kong Jr. shakily wept. "If my son defeated you once, he can do it again. No matter how powerful you think you are, good always triumphs over evil. Whether I live to see it or not, my son will prevail. If you wanted the Pride Lands for yourself, to compensate for your loss of DK Island, then using me to lure my son and his friend here was an honest mistake."

"Oh, if only you had been there for him growing up, then he would never have gotten himself in such a predicament as this," Ghastly King guilted him. "And as I recall, he got worn out from fights with lions. How then will he triumph over me? Don't put your hope in the past. Donkey Kong has weakened. He has fought too many enemies over the years, and over the past couple days. And now he needs a feeble little monkey to help him fight his battles. You and your son would best establish your own kingdom in the afterlife and leave this land to me. Leave ALL the wild lands to me. I… am a king."

"No king wishes death on other creatures, especially members of his own kind," Donkey Kong Jr. argued. "The Pride Lands belong to Simba. DK Island belongs to Donkey Kong III. You are nothing but an insecure, demonic beast, hungry for power that isn't yours. No matter how many times you escape the underworld, your lust for power will be the death of you, again and again. Pride goeth before the fall."

 _(With Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Zazu)_

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Zazu could hear the echoing sounds DK's father sobbing curses at Ghastly King, and Ghastly King taunting him in his demonic voice, as they traveled through a reddish-brown tunnel. The exit was closed by a large boulder. Behind the boulder was a faint, greenish glow.

"Your father is in there, Donkey Kong," Zazu told Donkey Kong.

"DK hear Ghastly King too, DK angry," Donkey Kong growled.

"Unfortunately, this is where I will have to leave you two," Zazu said. "May the Great Kings be with you, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong."

"Bye Zazu," Diddy Kong called after the hornbill as he flew off.

"Hope Zazu survive," Donkey Kong said.

"Alright Donkey Kong, barrel roll!" Diddy Kong exclaimed. Donkey Kong got himself in cannon ball position and Diddy Kong used his little feet to speedily roll him into the boulder. POW! The boulder was launched out and broken in pieces upon contact as DK and Diddy leapt into Ghastly King's geyser region.

"We make it," Donkey Kong sighed. "DK hear his father and Ghastly King louder."

"All we have to do now is follow the noise, come on!" Diddy Kong beckoned his big buddy. The two Kongs began to run through the geyser region in search of Ghastly King.

 _(With Ghastly King and Donkey Kong Jr.)_

"The end is coming," Ghastly King menaced in a low-tone voice. "Once your son is dead, this land will be mine. Undoubtedly mine. His grandfather's island will be mine. All the wilds will be mine. The animals will fear me. Humans will tell tales of me in urban legends. No one will be left to stop me."

"It's not over yet," Donkey Kong Jr. wept in a whispering tone. "Even if my son fails, someone will avenge him. I know it."

"DAD!" Donkey Kong frantically cried out. He and Diddy Kong finally arrived into the presence of Ghastly King.

"Son," Donkey Kong Jr. wheezed, reaching a shaky hand through the bony bars of his cage.

Ghastly King laughed evilly and said, "Look, Donkey Kong Jr., THIS is your son… and his pathetic little sidekick."

"Give DK his father back!" Donkey Kong angrily demanded.

"AHAHAHA! You've come all this way, fighting my minions, and you expect me to just hand your father over to you?!" Ghastly King scoffed. "Why should I? You stole my kingdom. You stole my dignity. You took everything from me."

"That's what YOU did to Donkey Kong Sr.!" Diddy Kong retorted, pointing a finger at the unruly ape king.

"I am a king, kings have power, and lands must fall under power, that's common knowledge, little child," Ghastly King said. "And you would dare die young, following Donkey Kong III to his death?"

"You are not a king, you're a monster, and if I die trying to stop you, then I die for a noble cause!" Diddy Kong screamed.

"DK die for noble cause too!" Donkey Kong shouted. "For his father! And for Pride Lands!"

"If you like death so much, THEN WATCH YOUR FATHER DIE FIRST!" Ghastly King screamed, throwing Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage to the side. Out of nowhere jumped a large, dinosaur-like reptile that caught the cage in its jaws. The beast looked much like a ceratopsian dinosaur, only with no horns, a curved frill, squiggly curved lips, no teeth, and clawed feet like a dragon's.

"DAD!" Donkey Kong shrieked.

"HELP!" Donkey Kong Jr. cried out from his cage inside the beast's jaws. Struggling to chew the bone cage down in its toothless mouth, the creature turned and ran.

"NOOOOO!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong screamed.

"We've got him!" Kion shouted, running after the monster with his Lion Guard following behind. "Till the Pride Lands end…"

"LION GUARD DEFEND!" Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono chimed in.

Ghastly King looked over at the running teenage animals, but before he could stop them, Donkey Kong ragefully slammed his fists into the ground and then beat his chest, letting out a loud scream-like roar, "HRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOAAAOOOAAAAWRR!"

"HCHRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRR!" Ghastly King turned toward Donkey Kong and retaliated with a powerful, intimidating roar of his own.

Diddy Kong shuffled behind Donkey Kong as Ghastly King's hog breathed in, puffing himself up with fire glowing in his nostrils. FWSHHHHHHHHH! The hog released a long, large breath of fire. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! Donkey Kong countered the attack with powerful shock waves from his large, clapping hands. The fire initially overpowered the shock waves, but the shock waves pushed the fire back as Donkey Kong clapped harder and faster. Within a few seconds, the fire and the shock waves were evenly matched. Each took up half of the fight's longitude. The sound waves pushed the fire back a few feet, but the fire pushed the sound waves back twice as long. As Donkey Kong looked into Ghastly King's evilly smiling face while clapping, rage produced flowing adrenaline in the brown ape's huge muscles. He clapped even harder and faster, pushing the hog's fire all the way back and stunning the hog itself.

"BARREL ROLL!" Diddy Kong enjoined.

Donkey Kong curled up into a ball and Diddy Kong jumped on his back, using his feet to rapidly roll him into the hog's snout. POW! Ghastly King flew off of his hog's back, and the hog itself flipped into the air and landed on its back. Donkey Kong jumped up over it, winding up his right fist, and POW! Donkey Kong punched the fallen hog in the gut, causing his fat belly to push in. POOF! The hog exploded in a puff of black smoke, bouncing Donkey Kong back toward Diddy Kong. Ghastly King leapt to his feet, beat his chest and let out an angry, "GERRAUGHHHH!"

Ghastly King began stomping toward Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, shooting greenish, fire-like energy balls toward them from his mouth like bullets toward them. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! Donkey Kong doused each energy ball with strong sound waves from his clapping hands. Once Ghastly King stopped shooting energy balls from his mouth, he leapt high into the air with his fists raised to smash Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong upon landing.

"DONKEY KONG! COMBO COUNTER!" Diddy Kong ordered. Donkey Kong took Diddy Kong by his two little hands, swung him around with one arm and sent him flying feet first into Ghastly King's stomach. POW! The impact knocked Ghastly King down on his back to the ground.

Diddy Kong backflipped, after kicking Ghastly King out of the air, and landed on his feet. Donkey Kong leapt up high in the air over Ghastly King, winding up a bulky fist to punch him, but then… POW! Ghastly King struck him aside with a powerful backhand blow. Diddy Kong sprinted around Ghastly King as he got up, intending to strike his leg from behind, but BAM! Ghastly King spun around and kicked Diddy Kong, sending him tumbling yards away. Almost immediately, DK recovered and managed to grab onto Ghastly King's ankle as he turned his back on Diddy. With a great heave, Donkey Kong spun Ghastly King around by the ankle three times and hurled him in the opposite direction from Diddy Kong. The young monkey had quickly recovered and sprinted over to his big buddy just in time to whisper plans for another attack. THUD! Ghastly King leapt to his feet from a distance and began sprinting toward DK and Diddy, roaring in rage. Reacting quickly, Donkey Kong got in barrel position and Diddy Kong rapidly rolled him toward the advancing Ghastly King with his little feet. Once close enough, DK leapt in the air, rapidly spiraling forward in his barrel roll with Diddy clinging to his shoulders as his feet flew in the air behind him with each roll. Ghastly King wound up a punch, and as he threw it, Diddy Kong leapt off of Donkey Kong, who stopped rolling in time to block the punch with his forearms, as Diddy himself flew toward Ghastly King's forehead. POW! Diddy Kong kicked the tyrant's forehead with both feet and sent him toppling backward. After DK and Diddy both landed on the ground, Ghastly King got up onto his feet once more with a backward somersault and SMASH! BASH! CRASH! He began alternatively striking his fists on the ground, trying to smash Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong as they struggled to dodge the quick attacks coming in on them. The mighty Donkey Kong himself would have eventually been crushed under the fist of Ghastly King, had it not been for his quick, bulky hands, which he used to pull his enemy overhead and throw him forward. Donkey Kong charged at Ghastly King from behind to grab a foot, but POW! Ghastly King sent him tumbling backward with a donkey kick. Diddy Kong boldly charged toward Ghastly King, but Ghastly King quickly scrambled to his feet, turned to face Diddy and started breathing energy balls at the young monkey. Diddy Kong acrobatically dodged each energy ball until he finally got to Ghastly King's foot. Diddy Kong leapt in the air with a fist cupped in his palm, intending to smash his big toe, but then... POW! Ghastly King kicked him away and sent him flying in the air. Ghastly King sprinted after Diddy and did a front flip in the air, ready to smash him with a fist cupped in his palm, but the young monkey gained control and did a mid-air dodge (a technique he had learned in training for the Super Smash Bros tournaments) to narrowly escape the downward blow. Once Ghastly King landed back on his feet though... BASH! Diddy Kong was backhanded through the air and sent flying against a rock wall. Enraged, Donkey Kong charged behind Ghastly King, leapt in the air with a wind-up punch, and CRACK! Ghastly King cried out in pain as his back arched from the DK landed on his feet, he went for Ghastly King's right heel, pushed it forward and threw it back over his shoulder, causing Ghastly King to fall backward. Ghastly King got back on his feet with a backward somersault, leapt forward and smashed both fists in the ground in attempt to crush Donkey Kong, but the big strong ape flipped out of the way just in time. Ghastly King backhanded his left forearm across the ground, trying to sweep Donkey Kong away. DK leapt up in the air to dodge the attack, but then… SMACK! Donkey Kong was right hooked with a punch from Ghastly King and sent flying to the left. Ghastly King teleported through, green fire, in front of the flying DK and WHAM! Sent him flying into the air with an uppercut. Ghastly King teleported above Donkey Kong and KA-BOOM! Sent DK rocketing into the ground below with a flipping dropkick, leaving the weakened ape in a crater with smoke arising.

Ghastly King teleported in front of Donkey Kong's crater and evilly laughed, "HAHAHAHA! You thought you and your wretched little monkey friend could defeat ME?! Having learned your skills from the last time we fought?! Now it's YOUR turn to die! To have EVERYTHING taken away from you! Just as you have done to me."

Donkey Kong trembled, struggling to sit up and prepare for the next attack while Ghastly King breathed in with his entire body glowing red. FLASH! Ghastly King shot a ray of red energy breath toward Donkey Kong as he sat up and guarded his face with his fists. But it was not DK who took the hit. POW! Diddy Kong leapt in the way just in time to shield Donkey Kong from their enemy's wrath and took the hit for himself, toppling on the ground beside Donkey Kong. DK looked at his fallen buddy, who was barely alive, in shock and uttered, "Diddy…"

Ghastly King cackled maliciously and prepared another energy blast to hit Donkey Kong, but DK, with adrenaline flowing in his veins from anger, quickly revived, grabbed a boulder and threw it into Ghastly King's face, both deflecting the energy blast and knocking him backward. DK hastily grabbed Diddy, leapt out of the crater, and found a crevice in a rock wall to safely put him while he finished off their enemy.

"Duh-Duh-Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong weakly stammered. "I did my best to help you."

Fighting back tears, Donkey Kong rubbed Diddy Kong's capped head and said, "This not over yet, Diddy. DK finish off Ghastly King… for you."

Donkey Kong turned from his Diddy Kong to face Ghastly King, who had recovered from the boulder attack, and leapt out from his little buddy's crevice to finish the battle.

"Go, Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong shakily whispered to himself, too weak to sit up and watch.

 _(With the Lion Guard and the creature running with Donkey Kong Jr.)_

The reptilian creature ran very fast through the broad, rocky caverns. So fast that even Fuli was straining to catch up to it. The creature jerked its head around and snapped its toothless jaws, trying to chew down Donkey Kong Jr. in his bone cage. Donkey Kong Jr., terrified, maniacally bawled out for help repeatedly as the creature was trying to devour him.

"Fuli, try to claw at one of the lizard's heels!" Kion commanded.

"I would if I wasn't wasting my energy trying to catch up to him!" Fuli complained.

"Fuli, pretend that lizard is me being faster than you and stealing your prey!" Bunga cleverly suggested.

Thinking hard, Fuli envisioned a gigantic version of Bunga running in front of her with a zebra leg in his mouth. Energized from rage, Fuli growled, "Oh no you don't!"

"HUWEZI!" Fuli roared, flashing after the reptilian beast and slicing blood out of its right heel with her claws. The creature yelped in pain, struggling to hold Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage in its jaws and bounding with limping.

"We've slowed him down!" Kion exclaimed. Then he gave an order to Ono, "Ono, fly in front of the lizard! We can stop him right in his tracks!"

"Affirmative!" Ono complied, bolting through the air and in front of the reptilian monster. Ono successfully managed to stop that running reptilian, but that foul creature growled in anger and tried multiple times to swipe the rapidly dodging teenage egret with his claws.

"Beshte, flip the lizard in the air!" Kion commanded.

"My pleasure Kion!" Beshte beamed. As Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage was dangling from the monster's squiggly curved lips as it tried again and again to swipe Ono, Beshte charged from the left side, shouting, "TWENDE KIBOKO!"

BAM! Beshte flipped the reptilian beast into the air with his large snout, forcing it to release Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage. Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage tumbled on the ground a few feet as CRASH! His predator went flying up into the rocky ceiling, causing some rock fragments to start shaking.

"Uh-oh," Kion murmured to himself. Seeing a broad opening several yards away, leading into a gorge-like area with no rocky ceiling, Kion shouted out, "LION GUARD! OUT IN THE OPEN!"

Beshte lifted up Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage, by one of the bone bars, in his teeth as he and the rest of the guard bolted their way out of the cavern. All five teenage animals, with Donkey Kong's imprisoned father, barely escaped as the falling rocks closed the opening of the cave.

Looking back at the closed cave opening, Bunga cheered, "We did it! We saved DK's dad!"

Bunga was in joyful spirit, despite the rain pouring heavily on him and all of his friends, but the perceived victory was only short-lived. POW! Some rocks flew out of the way as the reptilian beast tore its way out of the closed cavern opening. The creature roared in anger, as lightning flashed with thunder rolls, alarming the entire Lion Guard and Donkey Kong Jr. himself.

"Or maybe not," Bunga said nervously.

"Hevi kabisa!" Kion gasped. He then gave an order to Bunga, "Bunga! Distract the lizard while we get Donkey Kong Jr. out of this cage!"

"Got it, Kion!" Bunga exclaimed. Noticing stair-like rocky pillars around the area, Bunga grabbed a rock, through it at the giant reptile's face and taunted, "Hey you ugly beast, come and get me!"

The creature shrieked in rage and chased after Bunga as the brave honey badger began leaping up the rocky pillars.

"Fuli, I need you to help me hold down each end of Donkey Kong Jr.'s cage so we can get him out," Kion told Fuli.

"Let's do this, Kion," Fuli complied. Kion held down the top of the cage with his paws, and Fuli did the same with the bottom.

"I've tried to tear these bars many times, they're tougher than they look, Ghastly King enchanted them to be at least twice my strength, so I need someone strong to help me outta this mess," Donkey Kong Jr. said.

"Big B's here to help, Papa Kong.," Beshte confidently declared, striding up to the cage. "They don't call me the strongest of the Lion Guard for nothing."

Placing a bulky hand on one of the thick bone bars, Donkey Kong Jr. said, "Alright, kid. You pull and I'll push."

"Got it!" Beshte answered. The teenage hippo latched his large jaws onto the bone bar that Donkey Kong Jr. was holding, right next to the area where the ape's hand was underneath.

"Ready, PULL!" Donkey Kong Jr. shouted. The middle-aged gorilla pushed with all of his might against the bone bar as Beshte bit tightly and pulled back with everything his bulky body had. Within about ten seconds, SNAP! The bone bar broke and came loose.

"There's one!" Beshte beamed.

"Let's keep it up, kid," Donkey Kong Jr. answered. The ape put his hand on another bar, and Beshte latched his jaws onto it as they began the same process again.

"Ono, keep an eye on Bunga and make sure he's okay," Kion ordered Ono.

"Affirmative," Ono complied. Donkey Kong Jr. and Beshte broke off another bone bar as Ono flew up the rocky pillars to see Bunga distracting the reptilian monster.

By the time Ono got up, Bunga reached the top of one rocky pillar and leapt to the fifth highest of another one. The teenage honey badger taunted his reptile predator, saying, "You think you can leap over here, scaly face?! Come and get me you big, fat slug!"

Bunga leapt up a couple more steps as the monster pounced to his pillar. Bunga hastily scrambled to the top, his predator chasing, and leapt off the edge as the beast bit thin air with his squiggly curved jaws. Bunga landed on a shorter pillar, but then the beast pounced for him as he hopped onto an even shorter one. The gigantic reptile just barely missed Bunga as he leapt for a taller billar that had some small rocky parts for him to grab onto and climb. Bunga successfully latched on and hastily climbed, but his chaser jumped and latched onto the pillar below him, climbing even faster despite his bleeding right heel.

"BUNGA, WATCH OUT!" Ono cried as the monster was catching up with him, jaws open to trap Bunga inside.

"WOAH!" Bunga screamed as he looked down. He leapt off the pillar just in time before the reptile could eat him. Bunga had jumped off so hastily that he did not think of where to land next and would have fallen to his death, had it not been for Ono's quick wings and claws.

Ono flew Bunga on top of the nearest pillar and told him, "Bunga, for the love of the Great Kings, be careful!"

BOOM! The giant reptile angrily leapt onto Bunga and Ono's pillar and hastily climbed up. Ono flew off just in time, but Bunga was caught by the foot right before he could jump off. The poor honey badger was pulled into the reptile's mouth, but fortunately, he reacted quickly enough to grab onto its squiggly curved lower lip to avoid being pulled in completely. He rolled to his side, pushed the upper lip up, struggled onto his feet, and struggled to keep the monster's jaws open.

"HAPANA!" Ono panicked.

"ONO, GET HELP, PLEASE!" Bunga screamed, scared for his life.

Without saying a word, Ono swiftly flew back to Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Donkey Kong Jr. Just as the middle-aged ape was finally freed from his cage, with the last bone bar being broken off, Ono entered the scene shouting, "Kion! Bunga's in trouble! That lizard creature has Bunga in its jaws and he's struggling to get out."

"Hevi kabisa!" Kion panicked.

"Let me handle this one, Kion," Donkey Kong Jr. said, rising on all fours. "You guys saved my life, and now I owe it to you."

"Okay," Kion replied. "Ono, lead the way!"

"Affirmative!" Ono complied.

"Till the Pride Lands end…" Kion shouted.

"LION GUARD DEFEND!" the others chimed in.

Meanwhile, the reptilian beast had lifted its open jaws up toward the stormy sky, and Bunga was facing inside its mouth as he struggled to keep the jaws open and avoid falling in. There was a thick white ring at the bottom of the monster's mouth, and it got wider and wider with hunger as Bunga struggled not to fall in.

"HEEEEEELP!" Bunga shrieked. The rest of the Lion Guard and Donkey Kong Jr. had gotten to the bottom of the pillar as Bunga had let out that shriek.

"Up there, Bunga's up there!" Ono frantically told his comrades as he pointed upward with a wing beside the pillar. "Hurry, we've got to go up!"

"No need," Donkey Kong Jr. objected, stretching his massive forearms with his fingers locked and palms out. He then approached the foot of the pillar, wound his arm multiple times, and then… KA-BOOM! The entire pillar broke down, causing the monster to fly backward and release Bunga from his jaws.

"Bunga!" Fuli screamed. She then bolted out to find him with a loud, "HUWEZI!"

Fuli had to dodge many falling rocks, and the monster himself, but managed to catch Bunga on her soft back just in time before he hit the rocky ground. She then ran him all the way back to the Kion, Beshte, Ono, and Donkey Kong Jr.

"I'm alive," Bunga sighed in relief. Noticing Donkey Kong Jr., Bunga said, "Hey Donkey Kong's dad is free."

The monster then came storming around the pillars, roaring and screaming in rage. Donkey Kong Jr. clenched his fists, ready to pummel the giant reptile, but Kion stopped him with a paw, saying, "Let _me_ handle this one. Everyone get behind me, quick!"

Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, and Donkey Kong Jr. all scurried behind Donkey Kong Jr. The beast got right up to Kion's face before… ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR! Kion blasted it away, along with many rocky pillars. The reptilian monster ended up trapped on a rock wall with many fragments of the pillars crashing in on it. Flashes of lightning struck in that direction and obliterated everything, including the gigantic reptile. Once Kion finished roaring, there was a huge pile of rock dust that contained the reptile's melting black skeleton.

"Un… Bunga… Lievable," Bunga remarked.

"Kion, you and your team saved my life, thank you," Donkey Kong Jr. said gratefully as he patted a huge hand on Kion's back.

"It was our pleasure, Donkey Kong Jr.," Kion replied.

"Now we've got to go find my son," Donkey Kong Jr. told him.

 _(Back with Donkey Kong and Ghastly King)_

BOOM! Donkey Kong had been sent flying into a rock wall with a hit from Ghastly King. He then rolled out of the way as his enemy shot an energy ball at him. Donkey Kong charged at Ghastly King and leapt in the air, but Ghastly King teleported behind Donkey Kong and uppercut him in the air. The demonic ape king then teleported in several different locations to strike Donkey Kong multiple times from different angles until he was shot into Diddy Kong's crevice. Diddy was still alive, much to Donkey Kong's relief, but breathing dying breaths. Ghastly King blew an energy blast into DK and Diddy's hole, but DK, thinking quickly with energizing determination to save his friend, clapped and hard and as fast as he could to try and hold the energy blast at bay. The sonic waves could do nothing more than to slow the energy blast down as it gradually pushed its way into the crevice. Once it got closer to Donkey Kong's hands, the end was shaped like a ball, and that got Donkey Kong thinking about his Power Fist Super Strike from the Mario Super Strikers Tournaments. As Donkey Kong relented clapping and focused on the ball tip, yellow lightning surged within his body. The ball tip of the energy blast was still suppressed in front of him due to the radiant energy.

"AIYEEEEUHR!" Donkey Kong growled through his square teeth, eyes glowing yellow, arms bent, palms up, fingers bent, yellow bolts of lightning striking closely around him. He then punched the ball tip of the energy blast with a loud, "HREYAH!"

The energy blast rapidly backfired and struck Ghastly King in the mouth, knocking him over and sending him tumbling backward. Donkey Kong, glowing in yellow, looked down at Diddy Kong, who dyingly said to him, "I believe in you, Donkey Kong."

Right before Diddy Kong's eyes fully closed in sleep, Donkey Kong touched his chest, widening the young monkey's eyes and reviving him with the same electrical substance that he had. Diddy Kong sat up and stood on his feet, marveling at his glowing hands when he realized what Donkey Kong had done to save him.

Donkey Kong placed a hand on his little buddy's back and said, "DK told you this not over."

As Ghastly King staggered to his feet, Diddy Kong levitated out of the crevice and into midair, curled up like a ball. Donkey Kong followed the signal as he flew toward Diddy Kong and punched him into Ghastly King's stomach. Ghastly King flew into a distant rock wall as Diddy Kong ricocheted from his stomach and back toward Donkey Kong to uncurl himself and give his big buddy a high five.

"Let's finish him!" Diddy Kong shouted in an echoing voice.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rapidly flew toward Ghastly King as he stood up and hurled a right hand punch to meet Donkey Kong who caught the fist just in time as Diddy Kong looped up under the elbow and POW! Ghastly King screamed in pain as Diddy Kong broke his arm his own capped head. Ghastly King briefly clutched his broken arm, and then attempted to smash Diddy Kong with his non-broken left arm. POW! Donkey Kong flew under Ghastly King's elbow just in time to break the other arm with an upward punch. As Ghastly King let out another painful scream, DK and Diddy rapidly flew toward Ghastly King's knees and broke each leg, Donkey Kong with a punch and Diddy Kong with a two-footed kick. Before Ghastly King could call over on his face, Donkey Kong caught him over his head and tossed him in the air. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then flew up and held their enemy in midair with telekinetic power.

"FINISH HIM!" Donkey Kong gave an echoing scream. Both he and Diddy Kong screamed as FLASH! They each shot lethal electrical power into Ghastly King.

"HRGNYAAAAAAGHHH!" Ghastly King screamed as the bolts penetrated him and consumed his entire body. Becoming unstable from the attacks, he exploded, obliterating the entire geyser region and catching the attention of every fighting creature in the elephant graveyard.

"DONKEY KONG!" Cranky Kong cried out.

"DIDDY KONG!" Dixie Kong shrieked.

Suddenly, all of Ghastly King's minions began screaming and jerking in their bodies as they were spontaneously incinerated with green fire and a large earthquake began rippling through the elephant graveyard.

"EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, RUN!" Simba shouted out. All of the surviving lions, Kongs, gorillas, chimpanzees, leopards, elephants, hippopotamuses, rhinoceroses, crocodiles, water buffaloes, giant sable antelopes, forest hogs, warthogs, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa all fled the elephant graveyard after the lion king.

Everyone had barely escaped as the last of the elephant graveyard broke down into a massive, gaping hole with gray smoke arising from within. Nala looked up in the air as there were two distant, brown ball-like figures flying toward them.

"Everyone look!" Nala cried. Everyone looked at the round figures grew larger and larger with gradually visible red garments and screams grew louder and louder from them.

"It's Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" Tiny Kong exclaimed.

"We've got 'em!" Colonel Tembo shouted as both he and his brother Tambo caught them in their trunks, Donkey Kong in Tembo's and Diddy Kong in Tambo's. Once the two elephants set Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong down on their feet, the other Kongs, Simba's family, Zazu, Rafiki, and Timon and Pumbaa went running up to them.

"DIDDY KONG!" Dixie Kong bawled, embracing him tightly. She then tearfully asked him with concern, "Oh Diddy Kong, are you okay?"

"You big lunatic, you scared me!" Cranky Kong snapped at Donkey Kong, whacking him over the head with his cane. "That's for scaring me! Please tell me that Ghastly King is dead! And where's your father!"

"DK and Diddy kill Ghastly King," Donkey Kong began.

"Well that's a relief… now what about your father?!" Cranky Kong demanded.

"Diddy Kong," Nala said as she embraced the young monkey with a front arm and nuzzle him. She then asked, "Have you seen my Kion and the Lion Guard?"

"Well…" Diddy Kong began.

"Donkey Harambe Kong III, you'd better speak up before your friend sells you out!" Cranky Kong rambled, brandishing his cane at his grandson.

"Ghastly King throw DK's father to dinosaur monster, and then Lion Guard go after monster to try and save DK's father," Donkey Kong explained.

"They're all probably dead, unfortunately," Diddy Kong lamented.

"WHAT!?" Cranky Kong squawked.

"No," Nala wept. Simba and Kiara wept with her.

"Uh, mom, maybe Kion's just lost like I was all those years," Kopa said, desperate to console his grieving mother.

"No, Kopa, there's no way your brother could have survived," Nala tearfully objected. "He's gone."

"And so is my son," Cranky Kong blubbered. "And my idiot grandson failed me!"

"But, but DK save the Pride Lands," Donkey Kong said, fighting back tears.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FRY LANDS, CRY LANDS, SKY LANDS OR WHATEVER THIS DREADED STINK HOLE OF A WILDERNESS IS CALLED!" Cranky Kong screamed. Breaking down weeping, Cranky Kong said, "I just want my son."

Zazu sighed at the sight of every animal mourning the loss of their loved ones in the war and said, "Many innocent lives have been lost on this terrible day. Including some animals from every species in our army. The Circle of Life can be such a tragic thing."

"Indeed, it can be very tragic," Rafiki lamented.

"Hey, all of us Kongs are still alive," Lanky Kong pointed out, trying to cheer everyone up. Pointing to each one, he said, "DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Funky, Cranky, and ME!"

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT MY SON YOU IDIOT?!" Cranky Kong lashed out at him.

"I lost my son too, Cranky Kong," Simba empathized.

"And DK lose his dad," Donkey Kong said, kneeling down in tears. Diddy Kong placed a hand on one of Donkey Kong's muscular arms as everyone shared a moment of silence.

Tiny Kong was the first to look up, after about thirty seconds of closed eyes. She marveled at something she saw and pointed with a shout, "Everyone, look!"

Everyone turned or looked up, depending on where they were positioned, and were surprised to see the Lion Guard, with Donkey Kong Jr. on Beshte's back, standing in front of them.

Kion smiled and said, "Till the Pride Lands end…"

"Lion Guard defend," Donkey Kong Jr. finished crossing his arms with a smile of his own.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da," Donkey Kong III stammered at the sight of his long-lost father, free as a bird. Donkey Kong Jr. slid off of Beshte's back and beckoned his son forward with open arms. Running to his father, Donkey Kong III blurted out, "DAD!"

Donkey Kong III and Donkey Kong Jr. locked each other in for a tight embrace as the former let out uncontrollably loud and heavy sobs. Tears slid down the face of Donkey Kong Jr. as he closed his eyes and held his long-lost son with a smile. Kion ran to his family and they embraced and nuzzled with tears. Beshte did the same with his father, Basi. Once Donkey Kong III quieted down, and his father released him, he said, "DK thought Dad dead."

"The Lion Guard saved me, son," Donkey Kong Jr. told his son. "And we miraculously managed to find our way around the destruction of the elephant graveyard too. I'm so glad you survived, and I'm so very proud of you for defeating Ghastly King. I love you, son."

"DK love Dad too," Donkey Kong III wept, wiping a tear from his left eye.

After having wiped the teary eyes under his glasses, Cranky Kong went up pushed Donkey Kong III out of the way with his cane. He coughed with a fist to his mouth to suppress more weeping and said, "Eh, pardon your son's atrocious grammar. Your mother and I had him diagnosed with Complex Speech Syndrome when he was a toddler. And I… I just got old."

Donkey Kong Jr. lifted Cranky Kong up in a tender embrace, which got the elderly ape crying again. Donkey Kong Jr. told his father, "It doesn't matter. We're reunited now."

After setting Cranky Kong down, Donkey Kong Jr. put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "And it don't matter to me if my son has Complex Speech Syndrome. He's my son. And he's got to still have some wits for carrying out all those heroic deeds I heard of."

"And I was part of it," Diddy Kong chimed in, walking up to Donkey Kong Jr.

"You must be…" Donkey Kong Jr. began.

"Diddy Kong," Diddy Kong finished. "I'm your son's apprentice, and his adoptive nephew, sort of. He and I went on so many adventures and even played sports together."

Donkey Kong Jr. chuckled and said, "Well then, I guess that makes me a son, a father, AND a great uncle." The middle-aged gorilla extended a huge hand to Diddy Kong and told him, "It's very nice to meet you Diddy."

"Likewise," Diddy Kong answered, shaking hands with Donkey Kong Jr.

"And thanks for being a friend to my son," Donkey Kong Jr. added.

"Yeah, about that, something I wanna ask about," Timon interjected as he approached the four Kongs.

"Go on," Donkey Kong Jr. told Timon.

"My name's Timon, by the way," Timon briefly introduced himself. "Anyways, so I hear that Cranky Kong is actually Donkey Kong Sr. He kind of um, took the name upon himself when Little Baby Donkey Kong III couldn't say 'Grampy Kong.' And now, long story short, Donkey Kong III is the current Donkey Kong. Just known as Donkey Kong, that is, I guess. Frankly, I don't know all the ins and outs of this, but I was just wondering. If Donkey Kong Sr. is Cranky Kong, and Donkey Kong III is just Donkey Kong, what should we call you then?"

"Good question… you know, I'm fine with just Junior," Donkey Kong Jr. replied.

"That's perfect, I called him that all the time when he was a young lad," Cranky Kong shared.

"Well HEY there Daddy Junior, name's Lanky Kong, gimme some," Lanky Kong beamed, leaping in front of Junior and extending a foot for a high five. Chuckling, Junior gently tapped it with his huge palm as all the other Kongs came forward.

"I'm Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong's girlfriend," Dixie Kong introduced herself.

"I'm Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong's sister," Tiny Kong chimed in.

"Chunky, Dixie and Tiny cousin," Chunky Kong said.

"Kiddy, Chunky little brother, Dixie and Tiny cousin too," Kiddy Kong babbled.

"Name's Funky Kong, yo," Funky Kong coolly introduced himself. "There's more Kongs at home, Junior. Lots o' nice gals, too."

"About that, Donkey Kong, is your mother still around?" Junior asked his son.

"DK don't have a mother," Donkey Kong answered.

"What?" Junior questioned, puzzled.

"Eh, we can discuss this another time, Junior," Cranky Kong interjected.

"You know, either way I'm fine, I'm just glad to be back with my father and son," Junior smiled.

"Alright everyone, I think we should all head back to Pride Rock for now," Simba spoke up. "Let's go. All of us."

Everyone followed after Simba as he lead the way back to Pride Rock. No more Ghastly King. No more mutant gorillas. No more resurrected evil lions of the past. No more undead animals. Hopefully no more tragedies to come across for a while. Order was soon to be restored in the Pride Lands… somehow.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The reptilian creature that Ghastly King summoned to run off with Donkey Kong Jr. and eat him was derived as an inspiration from a dream I once had in first or second grade. That same creature was trying to eat Swift Heart Rabbit from Care Bears and even locked him in its jaws with a key.

2\. Donkey Kong and Ghastly King's roars at the beginning of the battle were sound effects used for King Kong in different videos, which I have translated into readable dialogue as best as I could. Donkey Kong's roar was a remixed version of Toho King Kong's monkey scream roar. Ghastly King's roar was one of 2005 King Kong's roars.

3\. I'm not sure if I used or discussed this in previous chapters, but Kion's catchphrase, "Hevi Kabisa," means "totally intense in Swahili." Kion primarily uses it when in shock or alarm.

4\. Donkey Kong Jr.'s wind-up punch, which he used to save Bunga from that reptilian creature, was meant to be a symbol of where Donkey Kong III had gotten that punch from in the Super Smash Bros games.

5\. I used Donkey Kong's Power Fist Super Strike from a game called Super Mario Strikers, for Nintendo GameCube, as a way to reveal hidden supernatural power within him as a means to defeat Ghastly King and revive Diddy Kong, who was just one second away from dying. I also used Donkey Kong's revival and empowerment of Diddy Kong to show the similar Super Strike power that he got in Mario Strikers Charged, for Nintendo Wii, as he appeared with Donkey Kong as a new captain.

6\. As Zazu mentioned, members of every species in the animal army died, including some of Simba's lions. I did not reveal which ones died in this chapter because I felt it would disrupt the flow of the chapter. Spoiler alert, yes, some of Simba's lions died, but I will not reveal which ones died until the next chapter.

7\. When Donkey Kong reunited with his father, Donkey Kong Jr., I briefly referred to Donkey Kong as Donkey Kong III to avoid confusion among readers who did not catch the details of this issue in previous chapters. I changed it back to Donkey Kong when Donkey Kong Jr. decided to only be called Junior after learning that Donkey Kong Sr. took on the name Cranky Kong.

8\. Complex Speech Syndrome is not a real thing. It's just something I made up to explain why Donkey Kong speaks in broken third-person English when most other Kongs don't. Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong also have Complex Speech Syndrome.

9\. Donkey Kong Jr./Junior's mother, whom Cranky Kong indirectly mentioned, is Wrinkly Kong. Wrinkly Kong is Cranky Kong's wife, who appeared in the Donkey Kong country games as a professor of Kong Kollege, and in Donkey Kong 64, Donkey Kong Jungle Climber, and Donkey Kong Barrel Blast as a ghost (she evidently died after the Donkey Kong Country games, but still dwells among the other Kongs as a ghost).

10\. When Diddy Kong told Donkey Kong Jr./Junior that he went on many adventures and played sports with Donkey Kong III (adding in III to avoid confusion here), it was an indirect reference to the many Donkey Kong adventure games and Mario spin-off games (primarily sports games like Mario Kart, Mario Strikers, Mario Baseball, etc.)


	21. Chapter 21

_(Back in the Pride Lands)_

"Are we there yet Simba?!" Timon shouted from Pumbaa's back as the surviving members of DK and Simba's army continued on their way back to Pride Rock.

"Use your eyes Timon, does it _look_ like we're there yet?" Fuli coldly asked the meerkat.

"We're not too far Timon, just hold on," Simba answered.

"How can that be, this doesn't look like the Pride Lands at all!" Timon objected.

"Timon, there was a wildfire earlier, remember?" Pumbaa asked his buddy.

"Oh, right," Timon recalled. The storms had ceased not too long after DK and Simba's army began making their way back to Pride Rock, but much of the Pride Lands ground was covered in ash, and some trees were withered in black if not completely destroyed. In place of the stormy gray sky was an eerie, purplish dusk sky.

"Sorry about your kingdom, Simba," Junior apologized. "So much to save one ape like me."

"That's okay, Junior," Simba assured him. "I once had to restore this kingdom after overthrowing my evil uncle, Scar. If I did it before, I can do it again."

"Yeah, Simba help DK get his dad back, and DK help Simba save Pride Lands from Ghastly King," Donkey Kong added.

"With all due respect, how exactly DID we save the Rye… the Prom… the Whatever Lands?" Cranky Kong asked rhetorically. "Donkey Kong, we're walking through a wasteland of soot and ash! If your lion friend says he cleaned this place up once, you might as well just ask him to get us home while he does his business, cause I ain't got NO royal experience with something like THIS!"

Before Simba could answer, everybody was stopped by the spontaneous appearance of a large, glowing white light. Once the light dimmed down, it revealed five lions and one lioness in their glowing spirit forms. These were the Kings of the Past that Rafiki had told Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong about in his tree; Khalfani, Kanu, Mohatu, Ahadi, and Mufasa. Standing next to Mufasa was Sarabi.

"Donkey Kong, it's the Great Kings of the Past!" Diddy Kong exclaimed. "Remember when Rafiki told us all of those stories?"

Putting a hand on Donkey Kong's shoulder and pointing at Mufasa, Junior told his son, "That's Mufasa. He was the one who helped me send you that letter, Donkey Kong."

"That's right," Mufasa affirmed in his serenely echoing voice, smiling. "I am glad that you are safe now, Junior. I have been watching over your son and his friend on their adventure. And they have done well."

"Thanks Mufasa," Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong told the Great King.

"And thank YOU, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, for helping my son," Mufasa replied. "And thanks to everyone else here. Even Cranky Kong. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"I was just about to say!" Cranky Kong shouted out gleefully.

"Simba," Sarabi said to her still-living son. "Your father and I are so very proud of you, for coming to peace with Donkey Kong and working together to defeat your common enemy."

"We get DK's father back, and save the Pride Lands," Donkey Kong said.

"Yes, but Donkey Kong, I will have to restore the Pride Lands and that will take me a while," Simba told his ape friend.

"No need, my son," Mufasa told Simba. Simba looked at his father confused, before hearing, "The Great Kings and I have thought of doing something we have never done before. We could have done this after you defeated Scar, but we wanted to test your abilities as the new king. After an exhaustive war with Ghastly King's forces, we thought this might be very rewarding for you, Donkey Kong, and everyone else standing here."

The other Great Kings and Sarabi all nodded with smiles. Then all six of the spirit lions; Khalfani, Kanu, Mohatu, Ahadi, Mufasa, and Sarabi; threw their heads back and roared loudly, causing bright light to shine over all the Pride Lands. Once the light went out, and the six lions ceased roaring. DK, Simba, and their comrades were amazed to find the entire Pride Lands restored in lush green and Savannah, just as it was before the wildfire. A starry night sky took place of the eerie dusk sky above the freshly restored Pride Lands, adding to the beauty of the scene.

"Take care of our kingdom, Simba," Mufasa told his son. Swifter than ospreys, he, Sarabi, and the four other Great Kings turned and sprinted up into the sky.

"Everyone, look!" Majinuni exclaimed from the back of the crowd.

"The animals are coming back!" Hafifu added.

Everyone else turned around with Majinuni and Hafifu to see all of the Pride Lands animals, who had escaped the wildfire, returning to their home land in great numbers. A sense of peace rushed over all of DK and Simba's army. Especially Simba himself, as he looked up at the starry night sky and whispered, "Thank you, Father."

Donkey Kong pat a huge hand on Simba's back and said, "See? DK and Simba save DK's dad AND the Pride Lands."

"We've done well, Donkey Kong," Simba replied. The king then gave a shout to the returning animals, "Everyone, follow us to Pride Rock!"

Everyone complied, and within a few minutes, crowds of animals were standing before Pride Rock as Simba's family (including the in-laws; Kovu and Vitani), the Kongs, the Lion Guard, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa were all on the promontory. Simba stood on the high edge of the promontory, ready to give a speech, as Donkey Kong stood at the mouth of the cave with everyone else.

"Creatures of the Pride Lands," Simba began. "The past two days have been tragic. Many innocent lives have been lost to the forces of a demonic entity; Ghastly King. Today, we won our final battle with him in the Elephant Graveyard, which was destroyed after his defeat. Many brave animals have laid their lives down to help us defeat Ghastly King, and stop him from taking over the Pride Lands. Some of Colonel Tembo's elephants, King Sokwe's gorillas, Basi's hippos, Badili's leopards, Rusty's rhinos, Hodari's water buffaloes, Saka's crocodiles, Sefu's giant sable antelopes, Bili's chimpanzees, Haidar's forest hogs, Azaan's warthogs, and unfortunately, five of my own lions; Mshindi, Kamari, Jabari, Lisha, and Winda. We owe those deceased animals our utmost respect, and we should all move forward now in good spirits. The Great Kings, along with my deceased mother, have instantaneously restored the Pride Lands to its former glory once I and my comrades have returned. But I doubt it would have ever happened if two primates from another land didn't help us defeat Ghastly King. Their names are Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Ghastly King was an enemy that Donkey Kong once faced on his home land, but Donkey Kong defeated him and became king of the jungle. Somehow, Ghastly King escaped from the underworld and captured Donkey Kong's long lost father. Diddy Kong came over here with Donkey Kong to help him defeat Ghastly King again, and rescue his father. Not only did they successfully manage to do those two things, but in doing so, they also helped us save the Pride Lands. Unfortunately, I initially thought Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were enemies yesterday, after losing my mother last night to one of Ghastly King's mutant red-eyed gorillas, but after hearing some words of wisdom from my father, I realize that they were our friends. And now I would like to publicly declare my peace with them."

Simba looked back at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, smiling as a signal for them to come forward. Goosebumps rushed through Diddy Kong's body, and Donkey Kong fought back tears. Junior laid a hand on Donkey Kong's back and said, "Go get 'em, son."

Donkey Kong began to ascend the promontory to join Simba at the top. Nala lifted Diddy Kong on her back and she carried him to the top of the promontory where Donkey Kong was going. Once the three of them joined Simba, Donkey Kong looked at Simba, and Simba gave him a wink. Beating his chest, Donkey Kong let out his echoing Tarzan yell, "GROOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO!"

Simultaneous to Donkey Kong's Tarzan yell, Simba and Nala roared loudly, and Diddy Kong drummed his little hands on his chest with chatters and hoots of glee. All of the animals cheered from down below as Donkey Kong broke down to his knees and embraced Simba's mane, sobbing in response to the overwhelmingly sentimental moment. Simba nuzzled his friend in comfort as he wept. Diddy Kong leaned over and embraced Nala's neck as she smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Junior, Cranky Kong, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu all approached the four animals at the top of the promontory.

Fighting back tears, Cranky Kong said to his grandson, "Sheesh, pull yourself together Donkey Kong. You're gonna get me crying again."

Junior placed a hand on his son's shoulder and affectionately told him, "You've done well, son."

Donkey Kong looked back at his father and smiled.

"You've done well too, Simba," Pumbaa said, walking up between Simba and Nala with Timon on his back.

"Who'd a thought the lion we raised would turn out to be such a wonderful king, even to this day," Timon said affectionately.

"Yes, Timon, great kings make great kingdoms," Zazu added, flying up in front of him and Pumbaa. "I am so grateful to have been a part of this wonderful adventure, and surely this is a story we will pass on to our descendants, and they will pass on to their descendants, and so on and so forth."

"Dat is a beautiful part of de Circle of Life, my friend," Rafiki remarked.

From the mouth of Pride Rock's cave, Kopa said to Kovu, "Hey Kovu, that will be us one day, with our respective queens."

"Yeah, only Donkey Kong has his own kingdom to go home to after all this, with his dad," Kovu replied. "And Diddy Kong and all the others."

"I bet they'll be praised in their own kingdom once all their animals find out about what they did for us here," Kiara said. "Donkey Kong's a great king, just like my Daddy."

"I never really got to know them that much, but I'm so thankful that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong found my Kopa," Vitani said, nuzzling her mate. "That I will never forget."

Once the other animals began to leave, Donkey Kong, Simba, Nala, Diddy Kong, Junior, Cranky Kong, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki joined their comrades at the mouth of Pride Rock's cave. Simba was the first to speak, and he said, "Alright everyone, we will have to get the Kongs home now."

On that note, Simba's family, the Kongs, the Lion Guard, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki all began making their way back to the Funky Barrel at the gorge, to say goodbyes.

***Additional Notes***

1\. The part where the Great Kings and Sarabi run back into the sky, after using their powers to restore the Pride Lands, was derived as an inspiration from a part at the end of Brother Bear when the spirits of Sitka and Koda's mother briefly reunited with Kenai and Koda after Kenai was changed back into a man before Denahi could kill him. Kenai chose to be transformed back into a bear because he knew that Koda needed him. After this all took place. Sitka and Koda's mother ran back into the sky, with Sitka changing into his eagle spirit form along the way, to join the Great Spirits.

2\. In case nobody caught the specific details of certain animals introduced in Chapter 18, Majinuni and Hafifu are the gorilla princes of Theluji Mountains. They appeared in an episode of The Lion Guard in which they were supposed to deliver their father's peace message to King Simba, but forgot it. So Kion and the Lion Guard had to help them get the message they forgot. In Chapter 19, they fought alongside their father, King Sokwe, in the war against Ghastly King's forces.

3\. The three named juvenile male lions from Simba's pride; Mshindi, Kamari, and Jabari; being dead was derived as an inspiration from the death of King Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews, Fili and Kili, in the Battle of the Five Armies in The Hobbit.


	22. Chapter 22

_(At the Funky Barrel by the Gorge)_

"Thank you all again for helping us save our kingdom, Kongs," Simba said as all of the Kongs nodded. "We are honored to have met you today, and to have helped save Donkey Kong's father."

"And for that we are grateful, King Simba," Junior replied.

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, before you guys leave with the other Kongs, thanks for finding Kopa," Vitani said, nuzzling her mate, who nuzzled with her in return.

"And now Simba and I have all three of our children," Nala added. "This means more than you could ever know."

"I'm just glad to be back home with my family," Kopa said. "And that Junior gets to go home with _his_ family after all these years."

"Yeah, just don't get lost ever again, Junior!" Cranky Kong snapped, pointing his cane at his son. Then Cranky let out a burst of jovial laughter, bringing a smile to Junior's face. "And try to make sure your son and his friend don't get lost in any middle of nowheres like this place. It took us forever to find them."

"Hey, we took good care of Diddy Kong after we rescued him from crocodile waters," Kovu smiled. "And _I_ was the one who spotted him."

"Yeah, but what about Donkey Kong, kid?" Cranky Kong bantered. "He was probably scared out of his wits for his little buddy."

Kovu and Kiara laughed, and then Kiara said, "Poor Donkey Kong probably thought we kidnapped Diddy Kong. But don't worry, we got it all resolved."

Donkey Kong nodded in agreement and said, "Thank Kiara, Kovu, and Nala for saving Diddy."

"You're so very welcome, Donkey Kong," Kiara replied.

"Donkey Kong, I may not have gotten to interact with you and the other Kongs that much, but I'm glad to have helped you in your adventure," Kion said.

"Yeah, we saved your dad from that giant lizard thing," Bunga added. "I distracted him while Kion, Fuli, and Beshte got him out of that bone cage."

"Yes, Bunga, and you gave me a heart attack when that thing almost ate you," Ono interjected. "You're lucky I was able to get the others to help you."

"That's right," Junior affirmed. "I stopped the whole thing with my old wind-up punch."

Diddy Kong turned to Donkey Kong and said, "So that's where you get it from."

"DK think so," Donkey Kong replied.

"And don't forget that I finished the monster off with the Roar of the Elders," Kion interjected.

"Yep, that never gets old," Bunga affirmed.

"I've got to say, the whole mission of rescuing Donkey Kong's father was probably the most intense thing we've ever done so far," Fuli said. "The creature that tried to eat him was incredibly fast, even for me."

"All that matters is we saved Donkey Kong's dad," Beshte said.

"Yep, I almost thought I wouldn't live through the battle to see that," Pumbaa commented.

"Me neither buddy, not when I got knocked out, but then I woke up and slew Scar with a bone," Timon expressed. Then the meerkat burst into laughter as everyone else chimed in. "I'm serious though, I actually did that!"

"Believe it or not, it was I who led Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong into Ghastly King's lair," Zazu said. "I must say, I NEVER thought I'd see something as dark as that, let alone see myself leading two heroes into it. Heh, heh."

"Like my dad always says, live long enough, and you'll see EVERYTHING," Beshte remarked.

"Yes, wise words of Beshte's fadah," Rafiki added.

"Well Kongs, you should probably get going now," Simba suggested.

"We'll miss you," Nala said.

"Does this mean we never see Simba and Pride Landers again?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Hey, Donkey Kong, we're standing right by my jet plane, dude," Funky Kong replied. "We can always come back and visit sometime if you want."

"And you all are welcome here anytime you wish," Simba added.

"DK come back sometime then!" Donkey Kong beamed.

"I will too!" Diddy Kong hooted.

"Yes, please come back, all of you, I'm so sad at the mere thought of you guys leaving," Timon tearfully blubbered. He then broke down sobbing, covering his face in his hands as Pumbaa pat a hoof hand on his back to try and console him.

"We'll all try to come back sometime little buddy, don't you worry," Funky Kong assured Timon.

"It may take a while for me to settle back home on DK Island after being a wanderer out here in Africa for all these years, but I'll definitely come back and visit once I feel that I'm ready," Junior said. "One of these days."

Funky Kong got out his plane key and pressed the button to open the door and the staircase so that all of the Kongs could board the plane. "Alright Kongs, it's time to rock."

"Seniors first!" Cranky Kong blurted out as he ascended the steps into the plane.

"Cranky Kong!" Rafiki called out, just as Cranky Kong was about to go through the plane door.

Cranky Kong turned his head and answered, "What?!"

"When you come back, remembah to bring your cane for our sparring sessions!" Rafiki reminded him.

Cranky smiled at Rafiki's remembrance of them being sparring partners, and said, "Will do Rafiki. Will do."

Cranky Kong entered inside the plane, and then Dixie Kong ascended the steps. Before going in, she called out, "Bye everyone! I'll miss you!"

Dixie Kong entered inside the plane, and then her sister Tiny Kong followed her, saying, "I'll miss you guys too! Can't wait to come back and visit!"

Chunky Kong followed his cousin and called out to Simba and his loyal subjects, "Bye-bye! Chunky see you again someday!"

Kiddy Kong clambered up after his brother and babbled, "Kiddy too! Bye-bye!"

Lanky jumped up the steps with his long arms for leverage and said, "Was a pleasure to meet ya! Ciao!"

After Lanky had gone inside with all of the other Kongs, Junior put a hand to his chest with a bow and said, "Simba, everyone, it's been an honor. I'll be back someday when I feel that the time is right. Farewell for now."

Junior then turned and boarded the plane with the other Kongs. Then Funky Kong said to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, "DK, Diddy, you two connected with these guys more than any of us did. So whenever you're ready, we're all inside the plane."

Funky then turned and boarded the plane, shouting out, "See y'all again Pride Landers! Peace!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both looked at Simba and the others teary eyed, even though they both planned on coming back to visit. DK was the first to speak and said, "DK probably miss Simba the most."

"I'll miss you too, Donkey Kong," Simba replied. DK and Simba locked each other in for another embrace, as they had done earlier after DK rescued Simba from the fire in the gorge. DK began weeping, and tears slid from Simba's closed eyes as well. The two kings, after initially seeing each other has enemies, had come to hold a deep emotional respect for each other.

Diddy Kong walked up and embraced Nala, sobbing heavily as she embraced and nuzzled him affectionately. Nala soothed, "We'll see each other again, Diddy Kong."

Once Donkey Kong finished his embrace with Simba, Simba told him, "Be a good king in your home land. Okay?"

Donkey Kong nodded, then he went and hugged Rafiki while Kiara and Kovu took turns giving their goodbye hugs to Diddy Kong. After releasing Donkey Kong, Rafiki said to him, "You have become a wise ape aftah dis adventjah."

Rafiki wiped the tears from Donkey Kong's eyes and then took up a weeping Diddy Kong in his arms. Donkey Kong then did the same with Timon and Pumbaa as they approached him to give their goodbyes. Timon and Pumbaa were both sobbing hysterically, having come to deeply love Donkey Kong after initially mistaking him as an enemy and cheering Simba on to kill him when they fought.

Once Donkey Kong finished his embrace with Timon and Pumbaa, and Diddy Kong with Rafiki, Kopa approached DK and Diddy, saying, "Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, thanks again for saving me, and for helping me get back to my family."

DK and Diddy nodded and they both embraced Kopa. Then Zazu flew before them, and the two Kongs took turns lifting and embracing him. Zazu then said to both of them, "I was glad to have been assistance to you in finding Ghastly King. Best wishes to you and the other Kongs on your journey home, and for coming back to visit whenever you so desire."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong nodded again, and then they took turns embracing Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. Once they finished, Donkey Kong went and hugged Kovu and Kiara in each arm, and Diddy Kong did the same with Timon and Pumbaa. Diddy Kong gave his last embrace to Simba before heading toward the plane, climbing up the steps, and giving a final wave to the Pride Landers before going inside. Donkey Kong gave his last hug to Nala and then followed the direction his little buddy went, melancholily dragged himself up the steps, and gave a final wave of his own before joining Diddy Kong and the others inside the plane. With all the Kongs inside, Funky Kong closed up his plane and took off homebound for DK Island.

"Everyone, let's go back to _our_ home, shall we?" Simba said, emotionally smiling. He lead the way home as Nala, Kopa, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Vitani, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono all followed.

Meanwhile, inside Funky's plane, DK and Diddy sat together and continued their weeping. Surprisingly, Cranky was weeping in one of the two seats across from them as Junior wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Dixie and Tiny sat together pensively with sympathetic expressions on their faces behind DK and Diddy as they heard them and Cranky weeping. Chunky and Kiddy sat across from Dixie and Tiny, emotionless. Even though DK had the same mental limitations as them, they were not able to understand the emotional gravity of the goodbyes as DK did (DK having connected with the Pride Landers). Lanky, keeping himself in good spirits, laid across the two seats of his section and hummed reunion songs to himself.

Eventually, Funky announced on his speaker, "Yo Kongs, I know this might be kind of an emotional time for all o' y'all, but listen. I just got a radio message from my gals back home. They prepared a little somethin' that will hopefully lift your spirits a bit."

***Additional Notes***

1\. Junior's mention of the wind-up punch that he used to save Bunga, from which Diddy Kong said Donkey Kong got it from, was an indirect reference to Donkey Kong's Giant Punch attack from the Super Smash Bros games, which he also used on the Bowser and the Koopa Kids in Mario Party 5 and the moon at the end of Donkey Kong Country Returns.

2\. In the part where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong individually gave their goodbye hugs to Simba and his subjects, I didn't use dialogue in the encounter with each one of them because I felt that it might drag the chapter on too much. I also chose to be more detailed in the goodbye hugs with the animals that DK and Diddy were most connected to to signify the role they played as an aid in their adventure. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong shared mutual connection with Rafiki, Kopa, and Zazu. DK was connected more with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa while Diddy Kong was more connected with Nala, Kiara, and Kovu. I made the other goodbyes at the end brief.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright Kongs, we're landing on the shore, that's where my gals said the surprise will be!" Funky Kong announced on his speaker as he landed the Funky Barrel on the beach area of DK Island.

Once Funky opened the plane door and stepped out, all of the other Kongs followed him one by one. DK first, Diddy second, Cranky third, Junior fourth, Dixie fifth, Tiny sixth, Chunky seventh, Kiddy eighth, and Lanky last. As all of the Kongs stepped out of the plane, they were amazed to see a massive crowd of Kongs, Professor Chops, and other jungle animals eagerly waiting before them. All of the Kongs gave slow claps of their hands, and gradually increased their speed over seconds.

"Donkey Kong, do you think"- Diddy Kong began saying to his big buddy.

"How do DK Islanders know what DK, Diddy, and other Kongs did?" Donkey Kong asked.

"My gals spread the news to everybody. See them at the front of the crowd?" Funky Kong whispered to Donkey Kong, pointing to his girlfriends; the redhead, the blonde, the black-haired one, and the dyed pink-haired one.

"Yes. We… did… good," Donkey Kong silently uttered. Funky Kong gave a nod of approval. Once the clapping grew really fast, Donkey Kong beat his chest and let out his echoing Tarzan yell, "GROOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO!"

All of the Kongs and other animals began cheering with loud noise as Funky Kong, Junior, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong beat their chests with Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong all chattered, hooted, jumped, and flipped in joyous celebration. Cranky Kong raised his cane in the air with closed eyes and a smile in appreciation for the glorious moment.

Once all the noise died down a bit, Funky Kong shouted out, "HEY, HOW BOUT SOME MUSIC FOR A DANCE PARTY!"

In the back of the crowd, a silverback DJ turned on the radio and began playing Larger Than Life by the Backstreet Boys.

"Mingle Kongs, mingle!" Funky Kong exclaimed as he and the other nine returning Kongs walked into the dancing crowd.

As Funky and the others moved forward, Junior said to DK, "Son, I'm going to go around and see if I can find some of my old friends, okay?"

"Okay," DK replied.

"Not without me you're not, Junior!" Cranky interjected. "I'm not losing you again!"

Junior chuckled and said, "Alright Dad, let's move."

As Junior and Cranky Kong went around to find some of Junior's old friends, Funky Kong danced with his lady friends, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong all danced in a circle, Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong randomly stomped and hopped around, and Lanky Kong did break dances with his long arms.

"Hey you," a feminine voice spoke from Donkey Kong's left.

Donkey Kong turned to the left and gave an infatuated "DUH-UH" at the sight of an attractive female Kong. She was slender and curvy with pinkish brown fur, thick blonde hair just below shoulder length, bright blue eyes with lavender eye shadow, thick lips with pink lipstick, a pink bikini top with "CANDY" written on the front in white, and pink mini-shorts with a belt. This was Candy Kong, one of Donkey Kong's closest friends with whom he was infatuated.

Candy Kong giggled, and then Donkey Kong asked her, "Candy want to dance with DK?"

"Yes Donkey Kong, of course," Candy Kong answered. She joined hands with her friend and they began dancing to the music. "So I hear you and Diddy Kong went to the Pride Lands to save your father from Ghastly King."

"Funky, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Lanky, and Cranky help too," DK told Candy. "We save DK's father AND save Pride Lands too."

"Well done, Donkey Kong, I'm so proud of you," Candy Kong said to him. "I'd love to meet your father tonight. Where is he?"

"He-hey, Pinky! How've you been?!" Junior's voice beamed. DK and Candy turned to the right to see him reuniting with another Kong that looked almost identical to him, only with pink colors.

"I'm great, Junior! Where've you been all these years?!" Pinky gleefully exclaimed.

"Is Junior your dad?" Candy Kong asked Donkey Kong.

Before Donkey Kong could answer, Cranky Kong heckled, "Yeah of course, Cranberry! Who in King Kong's name do ya think he is?!"

A white ghostly female Kong with gray fur, glasses, a bonnet and nightgown snuck up on Cranky and snapped, "CRANKY!"

"WAH!" Cranky Kong snapped, jumping around to face the ghost Kong. Once he recognized who it was, he said, "Sheesh Wrinkly, don't give your old hubby a heart attack!"

"So you went on an adventure to help find our son and didn't tell me about it?" Wrinkly Kong sternly inquired, catching the attention of Junior and Pinky and stopping Donkey Kong and Candy Kong's dance.

"Now, Wrinkly, le-le-let me explain," Cranky Kong nervously stammered.

"It's okay!" Wrinkly Kong laughed. "I know you were looking for me when you started that search party for our grandson and his friend, but you were too cranky that time, so I just hid myself from you, Cranky Kong. Besides, I had strange confidence that Junior would be back here with us one day ever since I died. Becoming a spirit strangely gives you a lot more wisdom."

"It's good to see you again, Mom," Junior said.

"Come give your mother a hug," Wrinkly Kong enjoined, beckoning her son with open arms.

Once Junior and Wrinkly finished their embrace, Cranky asked his wife, "Now Wrinkly, care to help me follow our son around and make sure he doesn't get lost again?"

"Oh, give him a BREAK, Cranky, he's an ADULT," Wrinkly objected. "He'll be FINE."

"But Wrinkly!" Cranky Kong argued.

"You need to learn to relax, have fun, and stop being so cranky all the time, Cranky Kong, now let's go dance," Wrinkly Kong said, grabbing her squawking and protesting husband by the hand and flying off with him further away from Junior. DK, Candy, Junior, and Pinky all laughed.

"Having fun, Donkey Kong?" Junior asked his son.

"Yeah, DK dance with Candy," Donkey Kong replied.

"Hi," Candy Kong smiled, making a short wave of her hand.

"I'm Donkey Kong's father, it's so nice to meet you, Candy," Junior said, extending a hand toward his son's friend.

"Likewise, Junior," Candy Kong said, shaking Junior's hand.

"You kids have a nice time, and stay outta trouble. Kay?" Junior said to DK and Candy. After they both nodded, Junior walked off with Pinky as the two of them talked and looked for other friends to reunite with.

Donkey Kong and Candy Kong joined hands again and continued dancing, and Candy told DK, "It was great meeting your father."

"DK glad Candy likes him," DK responded. "DK really miss Simba and Pride Landers though."

"Oh, did they help you, Diddy, and the others find your father?" Candy Kong inquired.

"Yes," Donkey Kong affirmed.

"And Simba's the king of the Pride Lands, right?" Candy inquired.

"Yeah," Donkey Kong answered. "DK and Simba didn't like each other at first because DK fight evil lions and Simba fight mutant gorillas. Then DK and Simba realize Ghastly King was common enemy and eventually team up. Simba and Pride Landers help DK and Kongs save DK's dad, and DK and Kongs help Simba and Pride Landers save Pride Lands."

"Wow, you're quite the hero, Donkey Kong," Candy Kong said affectionately.

"Gah, hah, hah, hah," Donkey Kong smittenly laughed, hunched over with a weird facial expression. Candy Kong laughed as they continued on dancing.

All of the Kongs and jungle animals continued dancing through the night as songs changed, fireworks were set off, and planted torches provided nice dance lighting for the party. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and most of the other Kongs may have returned home melancholy after parting ways with Simba and his loyal subjects, but the homecoming turned out to lift their spirits very highly as Funky Kong had suggested it would. Donkey Kong was also thankful to have his father back and looked forward to visiting the Pride Lands when he had the time. Donkey Kong had lived a wonderful life; becoming king of DK Island, going on adventures with friends to defend it from outside threats, participating in Mario sports games with Diddy Kong, competing in Super Smash Bros tournaments; and he realized he had a bright future ahead of him.

***Additional Notes***

1\. When I mentioned other jungle animals with the crowd of Kongs on DK Island, I was indirectly referring to the animal species of Donkey Kong Country animal buddies such as Rambi the Rhinoceros, Ellie the Elephant, Winky the Frog, Expresso the Ostrich, Squawks the Parrot, and others. Even animals like the elephant, giraffe, zebra, and squirrel that made cameos in Donkey Kong Country Returns. There were specific characters I wanted to make mention of, but I felt that I would drag the chapter on too much if I did that. I will now acknowledge some of them that I would have mentioned as being part of the crowd. Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, the Party Monkeys and the Ninjapes from Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (the Party Monkeys helped Donkey Kong throughout the entire game, and the four Kongs and the Ninjapes turned good after being freed from Ghastly King's control). Krunch, Drumstick, Bumper, Banjo, Tiptup, Conker, T.T., Pipsy, Timber, and Taj from the Diddy Kong Racing Games (Taj was the elephant genie who helped Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, and the other aforementioned characters, who were all playable, in the Diddy Kong racing games).

2\. I don't know why, but I just felt the mood of Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys for the homecoming party. I figure it kinda suits everything well as the DK Islanders' support makes DK, Diddy, Cranky, Junior, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Lanky, and Funky all happy. After all the song is about the empowering relationship between celebrities and fans.

3\. When Donkey Kong meets and dances with Candy Kong, I have them just as close friends (with DK having a crush on Candy) because Candy is said to only be the rumored girlfriend of DK in the wikis. Super Mario Wiki says they are close friends, the other Kongs believe that they will marry one day, but Candy feels that DK is not ready to settle down (likely due to his tendency to become enamored with other females like the human woman Pauline, Mario's ex-girlfriend). I have Candy Kong being friendly with Donkey Kong, on a somewhat child-like level, to show that she deeply cares for him as a friend despite all those issues.

4\. Junior's friend Pinky is the grown-up version of the Pink Donkey Kong Jr. clone that appeared alongside the real Donkey Kong Jr. in Donkey Kong Jr. Math. Junior and Pink are obviously both grown, middle-aged apes at this point.


	24. Chapter 24

Almost four months had passed since DK, Diddy, Cranky, Junior, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Lanky, and Funky all returned home to DK Island from their adventure in the Pride Lands. Visits by the Kongs were made to the Pride Lands for the last week of every month. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong were the only ones to go the first time, with Funky Kong dropping them off. Cranky Kong finally got to spar with Rafiki while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong spent lots of quality time with Simba, Nala. DK and Diddy even ran savannah plains with Kopa, Vitani, Kiara and Kovu and ate grubs with Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga. They were not able to connect with the Lion Guard that much as they were usually out on daily missions. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong joined Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong the second time. Cranky spent lots of time sparring with Rafiki again as DK and Diddy repeated their tradition of much quality time with Simba and Nala. Dixie and Tiny had their own "girl" time with Kiara, Vitani (who had become pregnant around that time), Fuli, and Kiara's two best friends Tiifu and Zuri. DK and Diddy spent "boy time" running around the Pride Lands again with Kopa, Kovu, Kion, Beshte, and Ono and ate grubs again with Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga. Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong all joined Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong the third time, and even Funky Kong decided to stay with them that time instead of merely dropping them off. Cranky and Rafiki spent much time sparring again like the last two times. DK and Diddy spent lots of quality time with Simba and Nala. All of the Kongs listened to Pride Lands stories from Rafiki, Zazu, and Ono. DK, Chunky, Kiddy, Funky, and Beshte had a strength contest, which Chunky won. All of the Kongs played a baseball game with the strongest baboons of the Pride Lands. Timon and Pumbaa taught all of the Kongs the Hakuna Matata song. All of the male Kongs ate grubs with Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga. Dixie and Tiny spent more girl time with Kiara, Vitani, Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri. Even Queen Nala joined in that time. All of the male Kongs spent much of their boy time with Kopa, Kovu, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono playing Baobab Ball. Timon and Pumbaa, and sometimes even King Simba, would join in the middle of the games.

There was only one Kong who had not yet returned to the Pride Lands, and that was Junior. Since Junior had been away from DK Island for so many years, it took a long time for him to settle in back home. Candy Kong helped him get a job in the Barrel Factory she worked at, and Donkey Kong helped him build his own treetop home (at which DK frequently paid him visits). Junior also spent a lot of nights hanging out with old friends that he had been separated from for years. Junior fit in nicely back home with his kind and good-spirited demeanor, but had struggles with nightmares and paranoia after his experiences of being held prisoner by Ghastly King. Junior took weekly counseling for that as DK, Diddy, Cranky, and the other Kongs who aided in his rescue emotionally supported him on the side.

Toward the end of the fourth month, Junior seemed to have made significant progress in his mental and emotional recovery. It was shown on a sunset evening in which Junior spent some quality time front of his treetop home with his son, and he asked him, "So, Donkey Kong? What were the Pride Lands like when you and the others went to visit?"

"We have fun," Donkey Kong answered. "Lots of adventures together. No Ghastly King."

"Did the Lion Guard have to put up with any tough enemies since Ghastly King was defeated?" Junior inquired.

"No, Kion says Lion Guard usually help animals that get themselves in danger," Donkey Kong replied. "Bad animals don't attack that much."

"Well that's good, cause I'm thinking of going back with you and the others on your next visit," Junior told his son. "Just wanted to make sure it was safe first, cause I love being with you guys and I don't want to get separated from you again."

"DK never let that happen again, DK love his dad," Donkey Kong assured his father.

"And Dad loves you too, son," Junior told his son. Both Kongs wrapped a bulky arm around each other's shoulders as they continued watching the sunset together.

Eventually, much to DK and Junior's surprise, Zazu came flying in and landed right before them. Bowing and extending his wings, he said, "Good evening, Kongs."

"Good evening, Zazu," DK and Junior replied.

"With the help of the Great Kings of the Past, I managed to make it all the way over here by flight, because I have news that I am EAGER to share," Zazu beamed. "I am here to announce that Prince Kopa and Princess Vitani have given birth to three cubs, and Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara have adopted a cub of their own. The presentation of all four cubs will take place tomorrow at Pride Rock. Your presence has been strongly requested."

"Well Donkey Kong, I guess this is a wonderful opportunity to go to the Pride Lands with you and everyone else," Junior said to his son.

"You're coming this time, Junior? How wonderful!" Zazu remarked. "Simba and the others would surely LOVE to see you again after four months."

"DK excited," Donkey Kong commented.

"And you should be, Donkey Kong," Zazu told him. "Well, I should probably leave you and your father to spread the word to the other Kongs. I greatly anticipate seeing you all at the ceremony tomorrow. Goodbye for now!"

"Bye Zazu!" Donkey Kong and Junior called after the hornbill as he turned and flew off into the sunset, making his way back home with the divine assistance of the Great Kings of the Past.

"Well Donkey Kong, whataya say?" Junior asked his son.

"Let's get ready, Dad," Donkey Kong replied to his father. On that note, DK and Junior climbed down from Junior's treetop home and split up to find Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Lanky, Cranky, and Funky and begin their next adventure to the Pride Lands.

***Additional Notes***

1\. I know I was not specific on what DK and Diddy did in their "quality time" with Simba and Nala, but I was indirectly referring to conversations and activities like the ones Simba and Nala did in the "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" sequence of the first Lion King movie in 1994 (only DK and Diddy are not in love with Simba and Nala, or each other). DK bonded most strongly with Simba after saving him from fire in the gorge and helping him lead an army to defeat Ghastly King's forces. Diddy bonded most strongly with Nala as she was kind and somewhat motherly toward him and at times gave him rides on her back. Through each other (DK and Diddy), DK would become close with Nala and Diddy would become close with Simba.

2\. In DK and Diddy's first visit back to the Pride Lands, their times of running with Kopa, Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara was inspired by this one part in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride where Kiara and Kovu helped Timon and Pumbaa chase birds off of their favorite feeding area (only to eventually be stopped by a herd of rhinos, which angrily chased after them). Kion, Beshte, and Ono took the places of Kiara and Vitani in the second visit since Vitani got pregnant, and she and Kiara spent girl time with Dixie, Tiny, Fuli, Tiifu and Zuri.

3\. Whenever I mentioned DK and Diddy (and eventually the other male Kongs with them) eating bugs with Timon, Pumbaa, AND Bunga, it is because Bunga is actually Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew. They took him in as an orphaned infant sometime after Simba grew up and became king of the Pride Lands.

4\. The part where the Kongs played baseball with baboons was inspired by Mario Super Sluggers.

5\. Chunky won the strength contest between himself, DK, Funky, Kiddy, and Beshte, because he is the strongest of the Kongs in Donkey Kong 64.

6\. Baobab ball was a game that Kion and Bunga played at the beginning of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (which was the debut movie of The Lion Guard TV Series).

7\. In the Donkey Kong Country TV Series, Candy Kong worked in a Barrel Factory run by Bluster Kong. I made mention of Junior working there with her as a tribute to that.


	25. Bonus Part - Questionnaire for Readers

First things first, I give my thanks for those of you who have taken the time to read and give reviews for Kongs in the Pride Lands. I put a lot of heart and soul into writing that story and it is probably my favorite written work yet (lol it's hard for me to conceptualize something rivaling its intensity). Lately I've been interested in hearing more in depth thoughts from my readers, so here I have put up a few questions:

Favorite Donkey Kong character?

Favorite Lion King character?

Favorite OC character (from either DK or LK)?

Would you be a Donkey Kong character or Lion King character?

Most intense part of the story?

Saddest or most emotional part?

Funniest part?

Favorite part overall?

Voice casting choices for a hypothetical animated movie?

Song suggestions for a hypothetical soundtrack?

Rating?

Any other questions about the story?

Look forward to hearing your thoughts. From now on, I'll probably do this at the end of every story that I write after I finish it.


End file.
